Ascend into Darkness
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: Leo is a young upstart Cathar who leads a team of holy fighters in the war against Innistrad's horrors, but when he makes a pact with a demon in a moment of desperation, Leo and his allies find out that evil always gets its way.
1. Prologue

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**A/N: **This story features all-new characters of mine pitted against the horrors of Innistrad. It will be a tale of trust, love, monsters, and the consequences of one's actions. I plan to make this story shorter than my earlier works like _Magic Chronicles _and _Two of a Kind_, but I will give this fic all the exciting action, fun characters, and wild twists that my earlier stories have.

Also, I borrowed this story's title from the _Innistrad _set's trailer because it felt fitting for this fic.

**Prologue: The Pact**

Although the massive, silvery moon shone brightly in the inky black sky, Leo could barely make out anything with his hazy, tired vision. Grunting in mingled exhaustion and dull, throbbing pain, the 17-year-old Cathar reached out with his right arm, gripped a stone brick on the castle roof's cool, mossy surface and dragged himself forward another few inches toward his fiancee and fellow Cathar. "Abigail," he coughed, trying to force a comforting grin, "can you hear me? Come on, say something."

Ahead of Leo lay the brunette Cathar mage, flat on her stomach and her face turned away from Leo. She did not stir, but she groaned faintly and Leo, heartened by the sound, shoved out with his left foot and scooted himself forward a little more. _Angels curse me, this is difficult, _he thought bitterly. _Have to... make it. Abigail needs me. Everyone needs me. This whole mission was my idea! How could I know that the Falkenrath vampire family would be this powerful? Bit off more than I could chew for once._

Leo felt his Cathar uniform soaking slowly with his warm, sticky blood, his shirt torn and his coat dirty and frayed from the now-dead vampires he had fought only minutes before. More than a dozen Falkenrath vampires lay about on the castle roof, where they had tried to use their mastery of flight to get an advantage over Leo and his fighting team. That tactic didn't save the vampires, but it damn well cost Leo and his team dearly. Leo looked to his side, slowly turning his sore neck and squinting at the other prone form near him. His best friend Friedrich, or Rick for short, lay with his back to Leo, with only his bright dyed-red hair giving away his identity.

"Rick. Hang in there, old friend," Leo muttered, reaching out with a scratched hand as a chilly breeze wafted across the castle roof. Around him, the dark, misty Stensia mountains loomed high like a crowd, watching the humans fight desperately to stave off bleeding to death. Frowning a little, Leo scooted his way closer to Abigail, pushing his way past his dropped sword, shoving aside the weapon with his bloody hands. The silver weapon clanged and rattled as it skittered across the castle roof, and Leo winced as the deafening sounds struck his sensitive ears.

"Abigail. S-send... out a flare," Leo spoke up, wincing as one of his chest wounds scraped against a loose rock. He curled up, pressing his hands to the bleeding wound. "C-come on! Alert th-the backup team. Jorge's healing magic w-wore out in the fight. He can't help us." Indeed, the surly medical mage lay prone further away, unable to help his fellows at all.

"Leo?" Abigail asked weakly, flopping over to face her fiancee. Her normally attractive, gentle face as marred by scratched, blood spots and dirt. "Y-you're okay. Thank the angels."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Leo coughed again, feeling a shred of strength returning to his limbs and voice. "Just send that fl-flare! Now!"

Breathing in as deep as her damaged lungs would allow, Abigail reached out with her right arm, bright yellow magic focusing on her right hand's palm. With a strained grunt, she flung the magic vapors into the air, streaking through the night sky like an oversized firefly. Once it reached a sufficient height, the magic sphere exploded in a vivid display, glitters of the holy magic scattering across the sky. No doubt the rescue team would find it and make a beeline for the Falkenrath stronghold, and Leo sighed with relief at the thought, trying to relax and conserve his strength.

"L-Leo," Abigail mumbled. "We're going to make it, aren't we?"

"Yeah, course we will," Leo managed a weak smile. "We always do, don't we, darlin'?"

"S-stop calling me that ridiculous name," Abigail tried to scold Leo, but she only laughed despite herself. "Haven't I told you before?"

"Does th-that matter at a time like this? Lighten up."

Abigail turned back away, staring out at the rugged landscape beyond. "O-only when you learn a l-little more discipline, Leo. You still... don't take this job seriously enough. But I forgive you." She sighed again, then didn't make another sound.

Unsure what to do next, Leo dragged himself closer yet to his fiancee, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "A-Abigail? You still there, darlin'? Say something..." His hand fell off Abigail's shoulder, and he rolled onto his back, gasping for breath as his head swam and his arms and legs shook. "Damn it, might not m-make it after all... Where is good help when you need it, huh?"

"**It sounds like you're in a real bind, boy," **boomed a deep, gravelly voice. Leo started, his eyes darting this way and that, but he saw nothing. No one else on his squad stirred at the sound, but when the voice came back, Leo realized that he was hearing it in his head. **"I can help you, you know."**

"Who's out there?" Leo called out as loudly as he could, wishing he had his sword with him. "Is this some trick?"

The air suddenly felt thick and cold, and Leo distinctly heard something huge swoop down on leathery wings and land heavily on the castle roof. His stomach churning with confusion, Leo grunted again and flopped himself over, then beheld a bulky, huge being standing only ten feet away from him, its body standing out against the star-studded sky. The being's huge, bat-like wings flared out and a long, reptilian tail swished excitedly through the air. A cloud drifted away from the moon, allowing a beam of pearly light to shine on the monster: a demon. With a lizard-like face, humanoid body and long claws, the demon lived up to Leo's vision of what such a being would look like.

"And what does a demon want with me?" Leo sputtered. "If the angels find you... they'll drag you off to Avacyn and destroy you!"

The demon chuckled deeply, its tail twitching. **"Ah, but your Avacyn cannot be everywhere at once, can she? No one can help you. You are dying. Help is too far away to save you. You brought your team into this situation, Leo, and they will pay for your foolishness with their lives."**

"Like hell they will," Leo spat back, galvanized by the demon's accusations. "They knew what I was bringing them into! We were ready. I..."

The demon snapped its jaws, its red eyes flaring. **"Not ready enough, I would say. You will die here, Leo, and your companions... but for a price, I can change that."**

"Wh-what?"

As an answer, the demon lumbered toward Leo on its squat legs, reaching out with a hand infused with shimmering blue and red mana mingled in a purplish haze. **"I can give you your life, and that of your friends," **the demon offered. **"Make a blood pact with me, and for a later price, I can keep you and your friends alive long enough for help to arrive. Refuse, and die on this roof. I trust that you will make the right decision."**

Leo coughed again, feeling blood in his throat. His head ached as he squinted past the demon, and against the starry sky, he thought he saw the outline of a tall person standing there. "Is... someone there?" But then again, his fuzzy brain was no doubt making him see things. Already, he thought he heard the flapping wings of angels coming to take him to the Blessed Sleep.

The demon slowly lowered its hand toward Leo, and the Cathar jolted as a tiny sliver of the mana stabbed into his body. Leo felt a surge of strength and warmth as the demon's magic filled his body. Springing to his feet, Leo felt his nerves tingle with renewed strength and he charged headfirst at the demon, his shimmering white holy magic flaring on his hands. Before he reached the beast, however, Leo felt his legs give way and he sprawled in a confused heap at the demon's clawed feet, gasping for breath. The castle roof seemed to spin around him and he fought to draw breath.

The demon drew back its hand a little, wings lowering slightly. **"A taste of what I can offer," **it boomed. **"Do you really wish to bleed to death here, boy? You have only seconds to decide, and your friends might have even less time for you to finally decide what to do."**

"I swore... to uphold justice," Leo mumbled feebly, feeling his wounds re-open from his fall. Terror and shame squirmed in his guts: he couldn't afford to die here, but a _demon's _pact? Could he make such a bargain? But... he couldn't hold out much longer, and when he glanced at Abigail's tattered, limp form sprawled in the moonlight, Leo took a deep breath and craned his head up far enough to look the demon right in its fiery red eyes. "O-okay. Just enough to get us out of here alive. I..." he sent a quick mental prayer for forgiveness to the angels. "I accept. I make the pact."

"**Smart boy," **the demon chuckled, crouching over Leo and resting its hand on his back. Blue and red mana surged from the demon's black scaly hand and across Leo's body, soaking into his flesh like a tonic. From Leo's body radiated the demon's magic, tendrils of it seeping into the limp forms of Leo's friends. **"This will take only a moment. But know that you can never escape a demon's pact. I will demand repayment of you, boy, and you will never know peace until you do." **With its work done, the demon pumped its wings hard, sending a blast of air across the castle roof. With a few more flaps of its bat-like wings, the demon soared into the air and was gone.

Leo gripped his fists tight, resolve burning in his gut. "And I swear that the spawn of evil will never know peace for as long as I live."


	2. Chapter 1

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**A/N: **This story will be divided into a part I and a part II, and the prologue scene takes place at the end of part I. Part I will be set before the disappearance of Avacyn, but even in her presence, evil sometimes has its victories over humanity, since the angels and priests can't be everywhere all the time. Part II will take place during the _Dark Ascension _and _Avacyn Restored _sets.

**PART I**

**Chapter 1**

"So, _this _is Selhoff," Leo commented excitedly as he leaned his head out the window of the horse-drawn carriage that carried him, his parents, and his good friend Rick. The 17-year-old Cathar-in-training breathed in deep, letting cool, salty sea air seep into his lungs. Around him stood well-lit taverns, inns, business establishments, and warehouses, and thousands of commoners milled the streets in a chattering, fast-moving crowd. The afternoon sun shone through the patchy silver-gray clouds in the sky, and a small flock of birds flitted past overhead.

"Wait," Rick realized. "Didn't you say that when we first got here?"

"True," Leo admitted as he brought his head back into the carriage, "but arriving at the outskirts late at night and sleeping at an inn don't count as really seeing this coastal city. This is my first trip to the Nephalia province, and I can't help but be excited."

Leo's father, Wulfgar, chuckled and tugged at his short black beard. "I have been here to Nephalia many times in my work as a Cathar, but I've learned that this place always has new surprises in store."

"I'd rather that Leo not find out too many surprises on his own," Leo's mother, Hilda, added. She ran her fingers through her brunette hair bun, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I know about the kind of trouble you let Leo and Friedrich get into, Wulfgar."

Rick winced at the use of his real name, while Wulfgar rumbled his laughter, taking his wife's hand as the carriage rounded a street corner. "Not to worry, my dear, Leo's only here to meet his soon-to-be fiancee. The only 'trouble' he'll get into will be the domestic kind!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hilda raised her eyebrows, but a spark of humor glinted in her eyes.

Wulfgar leaned over to whisper in his son's ear. "Lesson number one: wives ask a lot of questions. Make a list of excuses ahead of time to draw upon."

"I heard that," Hilda smiled with exasperation.

Leo folded his arms, his stomach squirming with mingled curiosity and anxiety as the carriage now rolled into the grounds of a hilltop mansion. _Today is the day I meet my future bride, _he thought. _Her family and my family have been friends for generations, so here I am, tossed into an arranged marriage. I hope this girl is nice._

"Welcome, good friends," greeted a pair of guards armed with pikes when the carriage came to a halt at the mansion's front double doors. Both men wore expensive steel armor and moved with disciplined grace as they helped the passengers climb down from the carriage. Leo looked around at the well-tended apple tree groves on the grounds, as well as the ponds and stone walkways. From here, he could see the endless blue sea that bore countless shipping lanes to neighboring Kessig and Gavony. Remembering his map lessons, Leo knew that further down the coast lay the bigger coast city of Havengul, which had many ships that led back and forth with Stensia.

Hilda tugged gently at Leo's arm. "Come on, dear, they're waiting for us."

Leo jumped. "Oh. Yeah. Just getting a quick view. Nice place."

"I know, right?" Rick added as the party was escorted through the open double doors and into a lavish reception hall. He and Leo both wore simple but comfortable leather and wool clothing, with long sleeved coats and short-sleeved shirts. "Leo, man, we've got to hit up the taverns later on. Imagine the gambling houses they'll have in town!"

"I don't think our hosts would appreciate talk like that," Wulfgar reminded Rick. "You are welcome on this trip as Leo's friend and my adopted son, but I ask that you keep your... other business... elsewhere."

"All right, sorry," Rick said earnestly, running a hand through his red-dyed hair. Leo didn't say anything, but he secretly agreed with Rick. Already, he imagined himself attending posh dinner parties and being stuck with other pomp and ceremony here in this mansion, and he longed for a new Cathar training mission instead. But he really had no other choice.

Leo squared his shoulders as his father led the party through a new pair of doors and into a comfortable lounge, where an overhead gold chandelier glowed with hundreds of candles. A wide coffee table bore wine glasses, baked snacks, and cigars with silver ash trays. Tall windows had their curtains half-drawn, giving the room a soft level of lighting. At least six people stood from their seats when Leo and the others arrived, and the tallest man approached Wulfgar and shook his hand eagerly. "My friend, so good to have you!"

"Hodric," Wulfgar smiled. "It seems that Nephalia is even more lovely than the last time I visited."

"Well, business could be better, but we've been blessed with good weather," Hodric nodded. "And is Church life in Thraben going well?"

"It is," Wulfgar said. "My team and I apprehended another developing Skirsdag cult the other day and put at least five men into the jails. They were planning something awful, but not under my watch."

"Good, good," Hodric boomed, his pot belly shaking slightly.

Leo and Rick exchanged faces. _Is this the kind of rich lifestyle we'll have to put up with? _they realized.

Hodric turned to Leo. "And here is the future groom! Glad to have you, Leo. Is your training going well?"

Hoping that he could do a halfway decent job acting pompous, Leo answered, "Uh... yeah, it is. Quite well. My instructors still say that I'm in the top 25% of my class, but there's some guys who still smoke me in all the training exercises. I'm doing what I can to catch up."

"Excellent, you have a strong drive to succeed," Hodric approved. He turned to Rick. "And you are...?"

"Friedrich, but I go by Rick, and I'm Wulfgar's adopted son and Leo's friend," Rick answered, straightening his back. He very much looked out of his element. "I was brought into the family when..."

"Delightful," Hodric interrupted, gesturing to the seats. "Everyone, please, have a seat and sate your palate. Abigail will be in soon."

"Who?" Leo asked as he sank into a chair, wondering if he could get more than his fair share of wine. _Anything to make this less boring._

Hodric chuckled again as he sat in the largest chair, reaching for a raspberry tart. "Oh, how I spoil everything! Well, now that you know, Leo, Abigail is the one who will be your bride. She is probably a little nervous, yes, but excited too. She should be finishing up getting dressed. She has three maidens at her disposal. I assure you, my good boy, that you will be satisfied."

"Sure," Leo shrugged as a servant poured him a glass of bubbly white champagne. He turned to his father. "Wait, will I live here with her or will she move to Gavony to be with me?"

Wulfgar winced slightly at his son's bluntness but recovered quickly. "Hodric and I have not yet settled that," he admitted. "In fact, we're hoping that you and Abigail's input can take care of things."

_And if I get any real say in the matter, I'm hauling this Abigail girl's butt right over to Thraben, _Leo thought. _I'd go crazy living in a place like this! I've got a Cathar career ahead of me. It's the family business to be involved with the Church of Avacyn. I can't just go fat living here._

Another set of doors to the room swung open, and two maids in dark red clothing escorted a third girl Leo's age into the room. "She is here, master," one maiden reported to Hodric.

The girl in the middle, clad in a sky blue knee-length skirt and matching sleeveless blouse, scowled and tore her arm free of the maiden. "He can see that," she told the maiden. "And I could have walked myself here. I'm not fragile or anything."

Hodric bolted to his feet and motioned for Leo to do the same. "Of course not, my dear. Please, come in and meet Leo, your future groom."

Looking increasingly apprehensive, Abigail stood before Leo, her eyes searching him from top to bottom. "H-hello, Leo. My name is Abigail."

"Yeah, your dad told me that," Leo grinned, tugging at his shirt's collar to distract himself. Abigail had a gentle face with warm blue eyes and shoulder-length amber colored hair, and he was relieved that she was at least good-looking. _Well, that's a good start, at least. _"So, it's my first time in Nephalia. I bet you'd like to show me around or something, right? Point out the good stuff?"

Abigail's face fell. "Is this a joke to you?" she said sternly. "Because it's not."

Leo groaned inwardly. _And "a good start" is about as far as I'll go, it seems. _"Come on, Abigail, it's not like I resent being here. I mean, you've lived here your whole life. Wouldn't you like to show me around your beloved home?"

"If you want to run around the place like a buffoon, have my guards take you," Abigail snapped. "Really, Leo, you're already making demands of me?"

Realizing that everyone else was hearing this and making alarmed faces, Leo hastily added, "I didn't mean that. After all, if you went to Thraben, I'd show you around the place, show you my favorite haunts..."

"Your what?"

Leo gestured. "My favorite places to visit and hang out, kind of like how a geist haunts the same place... and, uh... stuff..."

"My name's Rick," Friedrich popped in, waving from his seat.

Hodric puffed up his chest, snapping his fingers and motioning to his servants "Why don't you show Friedrich the guest quarters?"

"It's Rick!" the boy protested as two guards shoved him out the door. "On second thought, I shouldn't have mentioned my real name..."

Hodric turned to Leo and Abigail. "Really, kids, there's no need to fight. Abigail, Leo has come a long way and is unfamiliar with Selhoff or Nephalia as a whole. He'd be delighted to have you as a companion while he explores our home."

"As long as she's nice about it," Leo blurted, and both Abigail and Hodric stiffened at the slight. "Uh, I meant..."

"Perhaps," Wulfgar offered, standing up, "Leo and Abigail would like some time along in another room, or perhaps in the back yard with some fresh air."

"Yes," Abigail nodded once. "Upstairs, Leo. Follow me."

*o*o*o*o*

As soon as Abigail led Leo into his guest bedroom and closed the door behind her, she turned to face her future husband with a sharp gleam in her eye. She folded her arms, making eye contact with Leo.

"Look, I was nervous too," Leo admitted, backing up a step. Warm sunlight glowed through the open window, but Leo's innards felt cold with embarrassment. "I just blurted things. You know how that is, right?"

Abigail sighed, running a hand over her face as she turned away. "For your information, Leo, I was not nervous, no matter what my dad might have said. I've learned how to handle people with finesse and maturity, but that doesn't mean I'm jumping up and down for joy about all this. I'm still... apprehensive. This is different than what I expected."

"Wait... you _don't _like this whole arranged marriage deal?"

"Really, I don't fully know what to think," Abigail confessed, turning back to Leo. "I just know that this is for the good of our families, and both our fathers are adamant about this. I will do my part with respect... but I want you to do so too. Don't screw this up! This is the rest of the lives we're talking about."

_If this is really the rest of my life, I'd better go find a pit of blood-crazed vampires to jump into pretty soon, then, _Leo thought spitefully, then regretted his tone. "Hey, you don't have to be strict about it."

"I'm not _strict_, Leo, I'm taking this as seriously as I should," Abigail corrected him. "And I think that you should follow my example, all right?"

_You don't think I respect the wishes of our fathers? _"Well... okay. But we've got off on the wrong foot. We're bound to have something in common," Leo offered. "Let me start. I am a Cathar-in-training, proficient with short swords and offense-oriented magic. Aside from my duties, I also like to hang with friends and I'm also thinking of getting into forging. I'd love to wield a weapon I crafted against the forces of darkness."

Abigail's eyes widened slightly. "You have ambition, at least. Well, my family also has ties to the Church. I'm a priestess in training, and I have a few holy spells at my disposal. My mana reserves aren't as strong as most others', but my focus and discipline are the envy of many."

"Well, there we go," Leo said brightly. "We're both warriors of the Church of Avacyn. Maybe we can go on a few practice missions together to ease the tension."

Abigail gave Leo a sidelong look. "You want to fight together? That's your idea of bonding?"

Getting fed up with Abigail's attitude, Leo answered defiantly, "Yes, it is. We'd both be doing our duty to humanity, and besides, my family's _lifeline _is the Church. I'm not turning my back on that. Come on, you've got to respect that..."

"And I do, in fact," Abigail said frankly, turning and opening the door. "I'll be in my own chambers. I think we need a break for now. Don't get into any trouble."

"Better to tell that to Rick."

Abigail paused. "Good point."

"So," Leo added quickly, scratching the back of his hand, "do you think we could at least spar at some point or fight dummy targets at a Church training facility?"

After a second, Abigail answered, "We'll see, Leo," and left the room, snapping the door closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 2

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 2**

According to the clock towers in downtown Selhoff, it was still only early in the evening and the spirit-fog was just starting to roll in from the ocean, but that didn't stop Leo and Rick from visiting the taverns anyway.

"Now this, my friend," Rick announced as he and Leo rode in a horse-drawn carriage down a busy street, "is the real way to live!"

"Anything to get out of Hodric's household," Leo commented, picking at the collar of his gentleman's suit. "I mean, he's a nice guy, but..."

"Abigail. Yeah. Major deterrent," Rick commented, scanning the passing buildings for a good place to hang out. "She's still giving you trouble? Hodric won't even let me near her, so I don't know."

Leo sighed heavily as a salty breeze swept down the street. Another carriage passed by Leo's as he said, "I dunno about that. It's... confusing. Yesterday, when we arrived and I met her, she treated me like I'm a dumbass. She thought I wasn't taking her seriously, either."

"As a Cathar, as a fiancee, or as a general human being?" Rick wondered.

Leo shrugged. "As... hmmm, as a fiancee, I think. Or maybe it's my personality that's the problem?"

Rick clapped his hand on Leo's shoulder. "No, man, it's _her _personality. You're just fine. She's the one who acts all serious like she's queen of Nephalia. You tried to be nice and she overreacted."

A thought occurred to Leo as the carriage passed by a bubbling fountain. "You know, she told me later that she's a little overwhelmed and confused by all this too. Maybe being strict and serious is her way of coping. Think that could be it?"

Rick tapped a finger on his chin and looked up in thought. "That _could _be it. This engagement is a lot to dump on both you and her. She's just... freaking out about it. Yeah, that's right."

Leo couldn't help a laugh. "Somehow, she doesn't seem the type to freak out about much. She's a priestess in training for the Church. She has discipline."

"In the bedchamber?" Rick grinned again, earning him a slap on the shoulder.

"Maybe I need more time to think this over," Leo shrugged as Rick motioned for the carriage to pull over at a well-lit tavern. "Time is what I need."

*o*o*o*o*

"I don't need any more time for thinking, man. It's crystal-clear to me!" Leo announced a little too loudly an hour later as he set his fifth empty beer mug on the tavern's counter. His head felt light as he turned to face Rick, who sat on the stool next to his. "Abigail hates me! When I go back to the mansion, I'm telling my dad that he should call this engagement off!"

"It's her personality that's the issue," Rick added, motioning for another draught. "She was just born grouchy and she's lucky to have you. But you ought to move on."

"And that I will," Leo nodded, wondering if this really was a good idea. Was it? His dad would be upset, and so would Hodric... and Abigail really wasn't bad looking, if it wasn't for her attitude...

Rick looked over at a card game in progress at one of the square tables, where three men sat in a huddle. "Enough Abigail talk, let's have the evening for fun. Let's join those guys."

Leo slid off his stool and set a few silver coins in the counter, each bearing the Church's seal. He and Rick approached the three older men, tipping their hats politely. "Any room for extra players?" Leo asked.

One of the men, a heavyset person with a short tuft of beard on his chin, nodded and scooped up the deck of cards. "If your coins are good, kids," he offered. "But don't expect to keep them for long."

"We'll see about that, big guy," Rick smirked as he and Leo pulled up chairs and settled down, spreading their coins across the table.

The big man made a confident hum as he tossed out a few initial cards for each player, and he pushed a few bronze coins to the table's center as his initial bet. Realizing that he was about to play blackjack, Leo noted that his top card was the 4 of clubs, then he lifted the corner of his face-down card. It was the jack of diamonds.

The play order turned to Leo, so he matched everyone's bet and declared, "Hit me." The big man tossed over a card and Leo placed it on top of his other cards: a 6 of spades, to make a total of 20. "I'll stay," Leo decided.

The next man accepted a card, but made an exasperated noise and flipped over his cards, revealing the king of hearts, the 7 of diamonds and a 9 of clubs. "Bust! Damn it," he muttered, folding his arms.

"Watch and learn, dudes," Rick grinned, accepting one more card, the 5 of hearts. "I'll stay."

"Beat this," the big man boasted when he stayed, revealing a total of 20. Feeling apprehensive, Leo also revealed his 20 total, but then he chuckled when Rick revealed his 21 total with the queen of clubs, the 5 of hearts, and the 6 of spades. Rick scooped up his winnings into his own coin pile, nodding. "So, ready to go again?"

"Let's see you get lucky twice," the big man declared, getting his composure back. As the next man placed a large bet and the play order moved, Leo looked over his cards and kept a total of 19, not wanting to risk busting.

"You know," the big man added a minute later, "I saw you kids at the bar earlier. You both seem a little young to be drowning your sorrows already. What, did you lose a hide-and-seek game?" He and the other men shared a laugh.

Leo shook his head, marveling at his light it felt, almost like a cloud. "No. I've been put into an arranged marriage, but my bride to be is less than delightful." _What would Abigail think, though? As long as she doesn't find out about this..._

The big man's expression softened. "Woman trouble? I feel for you, son. The wife left me last year because my shipping investments went bad and I nearly went broke with some bad loans. How was I to know that those ships would sink and the crew would become geists?"

Rick made a face. "Tragic." Then he brightened when he won again, scooping up bronze and silver coins. "My street smarts and intuition strike again!"

Leo had to hold back an amused chuckle as the cards were dealt again, and Rick managed another victory with a total of 20 while two of the three men busted while trying to beat Rick's string of victories.

"Finally," a man grumbled some time later as he managed to beat Rick's score 20 to 19. He gathered his coins as he added, "how does a kid like you do so well? You messin' with the cards, boy?"

Rick reclined in his seat. "Just good luck and intuition, friend. That, or the cards just love me!"

The big man ground his teeth in agitation as Rick won again, then again. Finally, as Rick collected a number of gold coins, the big man bolted to his feet. "There's no way that could have worked!" he thundered, jabbing a thick finger at a chuckling Rick. "You're cheating!"

"Am not," Rick defended himself. "I have good luck and intuition, like I said. I was done playing anyway."

At that, the two other men stood and surrounded Leo and Rick. "Let's see how your luck is outside the cards," the big man threatened, raising his fists.

Even with his mind a little hazy from beer, Leo realized that he was in danger and he was already on his feet by the time the big man's fist shot through the air. Leo ducked and shifted to the side, letting the man overextend his arm and leave himself open. Feeling a little dizzy, Leo rose to his full height and drew back his fist, sinking his knuckles into the big man's stomach. The big man's breath whooshed out of his lungs and he stumbled back in shock, loudly knocking over a wooden chair.

Everyone else in the tavern turned to look as another man jabbed his fist at Rick's head, a snarl on his lips. Rick spun out of the way, kicking the man's shin with his booted foot. The man winced and fell back, but Rick was too slow to deal with the third man coming up from behind him. Rick cried out as the man landed a blow to Rick's ribs, then the man wrestled the Rick to the floor and pinned him down with his knee.

"Get off him, jerk!" Leo barked, swinging his foot at the man pinning Rick down. In his alcoholic haze, however, Leo's foot went wide, and his stomach churned as he lost balance and crumpled to the floor. Sensing his chance, the big man kicked out with his foot, intending to bash Leo into submission. His nerves tingling in alarm, Leo rolled out of the way, letting the big man's boot stomp hard onto the wooden floor, actually putting cracks into the floorboards. Leo seized the man's leg and pulled hard, toppling the big man. Scrambling to his feet again, Leo snapped his leg out in a fast kick, knocking the big man onto his side with a _thump_.

Before Leo could make another move, the third man seized Leo from behind, wrapping his arms around Leo's shoulders to prevent Leo's escape. The big man huffed loudly as he rose to his feet, his face beet-red and his eyes spitting fire. "You're not getting out of this one!" the man roared, and Leo's eyes bugged out as the man's meaty fist slammed into his stomach, and dull but heavy pain radiated from the blow. Leo winced as the big man's second blow smashed into his temple, causing stars to pop in his vision.

Getting a sudden idea, Leo drew back his heel and smashed it into his captor's shin, the same place that Rick had kicked earlier. Shouting in pain from the blow, the man loosened his grip at once, stumbling back into a table and nearly losing his balance. Furious, the big man advanced on Leo again, fist drawn back.

A loud whistle rang through the tavern, and everyone froze, the room falling silent. Three armed Cathars marched through the front door, their boots clomping on the wood floor. The lead man lowered his fingers from his mouth, having whistled to get everyone's attention. "Back off," the Cathar warned the big man and his friends, drawing his rapier and pointing the metal blade at the men. "These boys are with Sir Hodric's household. They are not to be harmed any further unless you want to see the inside of a prison cell!"

The three men backed away warily, eyes trained on the rapier. The man pinning down Rick got up, his face resentful as Rick got to his feet. Leo flashed a quick appreciative grin to the Cathar captain, but the man's stern gaze melted Leo's grin at once. "I... I'm sorry about this," Leo hung his head.

"Me too," Rick added, hobbling over to Leo's side.

The captain sheathed his rapier and pointed at Leo. "You are coming back to the mansion at once. Your carriage is outside. Come on."

"But..." Rick blurted.

"Your night of fun in town is over," the captain said sternly, now pointing to the doorway. "Go."

"How did you know where we were?" Leo asked curiously as he and Rick were escorted through the tavern's front door and into the cold, damp night air. The carriage's horses snorted impatiently, tossing their manes.

"We followed you at a discreet distance to ensure that you didn't get into too much trouble," the captain told Leo. "At Sir Hodric's orders. When that fight broke out, we came in to intervene. We were watching from outside."

The carriage ride back to Hodric's mansion was uneventful, but Leo knew that he'd get a little more excitement before the night was through.

*o*o*o*o*

"A bar fight? You astound me yet again," Abigail folded her arms as she greeted Leo at the mansion's front gates. Rick and the Cathar guards were still disembarking. Abigail now wore a simple Cathar priestess outfit with form-fitting robes and high-heeled boots. Clearly, she had been in the training hall of the mansion just before now.

"It wasn't my fault," Leo insisted. His head still felt a little fuzzy. "As I said, Rick and I were playing cards at the tavern when Rick were accused of cheating. Then the fight started."

Rick marched past Leo and Abigail straight into the house, and Abigail watched him go before turning back to Leo. "Did he actually cheat?"

"No. He's just good at taking chances and intuition," Leo defended his friend. "I've known him for at least three years and he's never done anything really dirty like that. He just... learned some skills living off the streets."

Confusion flitted in Abigail's eyes. "What?"

"Remember my dad saying that Rick is my adopted brother?"

"I believe so, yes."

"It's like this." Leo took a breath to clear his head a little. "When I was fourteen, back in Thraben, I found this guy my age, Friedrich, who was homeless but survived by smuggling and trading secrets with gangs and other homeless people. He was a good guy, but got into trouble when some of his patrons turned out to be Skirsdag cultists who accused him of pocketing their stuff."

Abigail tilted her head curiously. "How did that turn out?"

"The cultists tried to beat up Friedrich, so I called the local guards and they arrested the cultists. Turns out the smuggler hadn't actually pocketed anything, but he was thankful that I called for help anyway. From then on, we became friends, as long as I called him Rick because he hates his real name. He showed me around the secrets spots of Thraben and I convinced my father to adopt him. His parents were long gone so he needed a family."

"Interesting, I have to admit. But still..." Abigail scratched her head. "Is Rick's influence where you got your reckless streak?"

Leo forced a laugh. "No, that's all me. My dad gave me good advice when I was younger: work hard, play harder. Everyone needs to blow off steam, Abigail, and I just like to have fun. I never let it interfere with my duties, though. I'm a dedicated member of the Church of Avacyn. I promise."

"Well, I sincerely hope that you soon find a different way to blow off steam than getting into bar fights," Abigail commented, rolling her eyes. "Wait here." She walked off to the front lawn's well and returned with a wooden bucket sloshing with water. With a faint grin, she thrust the bucket's contents at Leo, and the Cathar in training gasped in shock as cold water soaked him.

"What was _that _for?" Leo sputtered, wiping water from his eyes.

"Feel sober yet?"

Leo blinked a few times. "Actually... yeah. How'd you do it?"

"Simple shock. You've blown off enough stream if you ask me," Abigail announced, setting the bucket down. "If you're going to be here, both my father and I expect good behavior from you. My mother, too. She's a little... reclusive, but she hopes for the best out of all this."

"Well, I am too," Leo retorted. "I want to make the most out of this as well, you know."

"Good. Then begin by having discipline. It's vital for someone on your station," Abigail told him.

"Don't you ever have fun? Work and recreation are two separate things."

"That's just the way I am," Abigail announced, hands on her hips. "Only through hard work and focus can I get anything good done. I hope that my principles rub off on you soon."

Leo slumped his shoulders. "I get the feeling that you don't respect me at all." _Her superior attitude prevails again!_

Abigail softened. "I mean no such disrespect, Leo. I'm sure that you're highly skilled, and I honestly like having another agent of the Church in the household. Maybe later you can prove your proper skills, rather than bar brawling."

"Sure thing. Maybe I can even take on a few missions to show you."

"That's a bit reckless. Things will come as they will," Abigail said firmly, turning on her heel and walking toward the open front doors. "Come on, follow me. It's cold out here and I'm sure you want to change into dry clothes. I'll be finishing my training session in the practice hall if you need me."

Leo, shivering in his damp clothes, followed his fiancee into the well-lit entrance hall, his mind buzzing.


	4. Chapter 3

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 3**

Much to Leo's pleasant surprise, Hodric's household included several cooks who were more than happy to keep the dining room tables groaning under the weight of good food, even for breakfast. Leo yawned widely and slowly descended the stairs from the second floor, fixing the upper button of his long-sleeved shirt as he went. He rubbed a hand on his temple, wincing slightly as his mild hangover still throbbed in his skull. _I won't be surprised if Hodric sets up a curfew at this rate. He probably expects much better behavior out of me. Well, I guess that would be fair._

"Right this way, good sir. Breakfast is ready," one of the butlers told Leo, motioning politely toward the dining room. Already, Leo could hear murmured conversation and the clink of silverware on plates.

"Thanks," Leo said a little awkwardly, unsure how to respond to a butler's endless shoe-shining behavior. _I'd better watch my step. A spoiled Cathar is not what the Church of Avacyn needs! _Then he stepped into the dining room and beheld the waiting food. _Well... being a little spoiled won't hurt._

"Hey! Are you the new guy?" excitedly asked a young girl of ten or so years. She leaned closer to a second girl around her age and whispered something in her ear. Both of them had shoulder-length dark brown hair and deep blue clothing.

Leo pulled up a chair opposite of the two girls and settled into it, making a small smile. "Right, that's me. Leo. Who might you be?"

"I'm Tari, Abigail's younger sister," volunteered the first girl with a wave of her hand. "And this is Lari, the youngest sister. She's nine and I'm ten."

"Well, I'm seventeen while we're on this topic," Leo said humorously as he reached for a plate of buttered biscuits. "You know, I don't think I've met you girls before. Where have you been?"

"A friend's house downtown," explained Lari, a mischievous smile starting to creep across her face. "We got back less than two hours ago, in fact."

"Well, then," Leo commented as he poured himself a cup of streaming tea. "I was out last night too, looking around town with my friend. Nice place. And by that, I mean nice taverns!"

Both girls laughed. "Oh, you're funny," Tari giggled. "I bet Abigail likes you!"

Leo felt his face warm. "What?"

"On second thought, maybe not," Lari added thoughtfully. "She's so serious. Does she think you don't take her seriously enough? Not enough discipline?"

Leo blinked. "That _is _what she told me last night when I got back. How'd you know?"

Lari pointed at Leo with a fork and winked. "Because we know our big sister well enough. She says that stuff to anyone who isn't uptight like she is!"

Taking a bite of biscuit, Leo couldn't help but ask, "Why _is _she like that? Strict household?"

"Kind of," Tari admitted with a shrug. "But it's really just her. She's always been serious! I think that's just how she defines herself. Discipline, manners, focus. That's her big three!"

"Oh, this should be a fun engagement," Leo muttered.

Lari perked up. "Oh, that's right!" she exclaimed. "You're _engaged _to her! We got the news when we came home this morning. Well, I'll have you know, Leo, that I'm very happy for you. Abigail will make a wonderful bride for you."

"And, uh... what makes you say that?" Leo avoided the girls' eyes.

"Because," Tari said patiently, "she's grouchy, yes, but she's really smart and is involved with the Church of Avacyn just like you. And she come from this well-off family!"

"And she might warm up to you," Lari added. "Some of your great charms might rub off on her. I hope. She smiles, what, once a year?" She looked to Tari, who nodded.

Leo tried not to make a comment as he took a quick sip of the tea, which was quite good but still too hot for his taste. He set his cup back down, his mind racing for a different topic.

"So..." Tari said slyly as footsteps sounded from the adjacent room, "about Abigail..."

"Still this topic, huh?" Leo grumbled.

Tari's smile broadened. "Oh yes. Abigail. Have you, you know, kissed her yet?"

Leo was suddenly glad that he wasn't sipping hot tea at that moment or he'd spray it everywhere. "Hey! That's personal, Tari."

"She's our sister and our family is our business," Lari persisted, sharing her sister's smile as the dining room door creaked open. "I bet Abigail's just dying for you to throw yourself on her!"

"Lari! Tari!" protested the newcomer, who was none other than Abigail. She wore a cherry red gown that matched the current color of her face. "What happens between Leo and I is personal."

"Yeah. That's what I told them!" Leo added quickly, amazed that embarrassment suddenly united him and his grouchy fiancee. "Exactly what I said!"

"Ohhhh," Tari groaned. "Big sister, don't you like Leo at all? He's so nice and loves you so much!"

Now Leo was sure that his face was the same color as Abigail's. "I'll speak for myself, thank you!"

"It seems to us that you need a little prodding," Lari smirked. "Abigail's right here. Any good-morning kisses coming up?" Both girls erupted into giggles.

Abigail sighed, running a hand over her face. "Leo, don't pay them any more attention. They're just toying with you."

"Toying with him?" Tari repeated. "Not at all. We're serious about this, Abigail. This is a big event in your life and we want to help with it."

"Then you can help by finishing your breakfast in the other dining room," Abigail told them firmly, pointing at another door. "Get moving."

Both girls shared a sound of disappointment but complied, taking their plates with them as they shuffled out of the room. Abigail took Tari's seat, her face slowly returning to its normal color.

Leo looked toward the door. "You have another dining room?"

"A smaller one, yes," Abigail explained.

"Okay." Leo took another bite of biscuit. "So, where's our dads? And are you going to eat?"

Abigail made a face. "One, don't talk with your mouth full. Two, our fathers are at the Church facility downtown for business. And three, I've already eaten."

"Wait, you have?"

"You got up rather late," Abigail commented with a slight grin. "I imagine that you had to sleep off the events of last night."

"Uhhh... yeah, pretty much." Leo tried his tea again, which was finally cooler. "Look, I'm sorry if I wasn't being disciplined enough. I know that bothers you..."

Abigail shook her head gently. "It's all right, Leo. You didn't cause any serious harm, really. I just hope that the family doesn't get a weird reputation for naughty behavior out of town."

"Don't tell me no one else here lives it up now and then?"

"Well, maybe I exaggerated," Abigail admitted. "Anyway. Take as long as you want with breakfast. When our fathers return, we'll see what they want us to do. That should be soon."

Leo narrowed his eyes in interest. "Do you think that they've got a mission for us?"

"I wouldn't know," Abigail retorted. "What I mean is, during this time of our betrothal and our families meeting each other, I simply defer to our fathers for guidance."

"I guess that's smart. They arranged this, after all. With the help of our mothers, that is."

"Very much so."

*o*o*o*o*

"Father, do you have an assignment that could carry out?" Leo asked as soon as Hodric and Wulfgar marched in through the front door, the former in business attire, the latter in his Cathar uniform. Abigail stood nearby and sighed at Leo's impatience.

"Well, aren't you enthusiastic, son?" Wulfgar commented with a grin, pointing down the hall. "Come to the lounge with us. You too, Abigail."

Abigail looked as curious as Leo felt as the two teenagers followed their fathers to the lounge, and all four of them settled in the cushioned wooden chairs to talk. Wulfgar leaned forward in his seat, pressing his hands together. "Leo, Abigail, the Church presence in Havengul and here in Selhoff is stepping up its game. You both are sworn to the Church, and Hodric and I agree that you both need to earn each other's trust and cooperation in more ways than one. For that reason, we've chosen a mission for you to carry out together."

Excitement churning in his gut, Leo also leaned forward in his seat. "What is it?"

"A skaab stitcher tried to smuggle some of his wares in a cargo ship to Gavony," Hodric supplied. "The ship was stopped and the cargo destroyed just off the coast, but we believe that a few of the skaabs may have escaped. We need a few able bodies to patrol the coastline and destroy the remaining skaabs. They were created by a small-time stitcher. Shouldn't be too difficult."

Leo blinked. "Father, Hodric... you're sending us on a mop up assignment?"

"That is correct," Wulfgar nodded. "You both need to start slow."

"I..." Leo swallowed, trying to find the right words. "I'm not sure if Abigail and I can really get to know each other in the battlefield with tedious patrols and mopping up weak skaabs. Perhaps there is another assignment...?"

Abigail shot Leo a warning look, but Wulfgar chuckled. "Your enthusiastic streak is still strong, son. But now is not the time to get in over your head. This is a simple, safe mission that falls well within your and Abigail's capabilities."

"Then that won't prove anything," Leo insisted. "If Abigail and I prove ourselves against a tougher challenge and are forced to rely heavily on each other and our wits, then we can earn each other's trust and cooperation. I don't mean a really difficult assignment! Just something... more than beach patrols and easy search-and-destroy work."

Hodric gave Leo a calculating look. "And you're willing to put my daughter in harm's way to prove that you're tough, Leo?"

Alarm tingled in Leo's nerves. "No, sir. Not at all. This isn't about me or the pursuit of glory. Rather, it's about Abigail and I facing a challenge together for the reasons we've already discussed. If we are forced to watch each other's back and work together against tough odds, then we forge that closeness that you and my father are looking for." He risked a glance at Abigail, who now looked apprehensive instead of annoyed.

Hodric paused for a second. "Well, there _was _another assignment, one that's more challenging but not excessively dangerous. Certainly less dangerous than the mission to storm a demon's hideout in the Morkrut swamplands."

"What is it?" Leo asked intently.

"There's word of cultist activity in Stensia," Wulfgar explained. "The Skirsdag cult is expanding, and they're setting up bases of operations near the Geier mountain range in the Stensia province. The cultists have monsters to defend them, but they're still setting up their operations there and are vulnerable. Strike teams are being organized to take out the Stensia hideouts. There's still one more team that needs to be formed, but there is a minimum requirement of three people."

"That's perfect," Leo exclaimed. "Rick can go with Abigail and I. He has great negotiation skills and can use a crossbow fairly well."

Hodric gave Leo a funny look. "You think that your friend Friedrich can talk the cultists into surrendering?"

"No, but the cultists are probably relying on secrecy, and Rick can easily get information out of the locals to set us on the right track," Leo plowed on. "This mission is as much about investigation and secrets as it is about fighting."

"Very good," Hodric nodded. "It seems that you understand what this sort of work is really like. Abigail, what do you think?"

"Leo may have a point," Abigail put in. "But Stensia is a place of darkness and mystery, and we should prove ourselves ready for this challenge. The Church's presence fairly weak there. We may not have much backup to rely on when we're there, so we'll have to be able to watch our own backs."

Hodric stood up. "Well, there is a way to prove yourself ready, kids."

"What is it?" Leo asked quickly.

With a quick grin, Hodric slipped his hands into his pockets. "Be in the training hall in ten minutes. Our trainers will decide if the three of you kids are ready for this."

*o*o*o*o*

A long, twenty-foot-tall building stood at the far end of the manor's grounds, and inside, illuminated by torches and wide windows, lay countless practice dummies and non-lethal weapons. As Leo walked in through the front double doors and into the spacious training hall, he felt a thrill of excitement. _Now this is where I'm in my element. _He wore his Cathar combat uniform, and Abigail was clad in her priestess outfit.

"Will this be fine?" Hodric asked politely as he and the others entered the hall and snapped closed the doors.

"More than fine," Leo grinned. "Just like the training facilities back in Thraben."

"But with more stuff," Rick added as five soldiers approached from the hall's other side.

"We are prepared to assist with any training exercise you wish," the tallest soldier said firmly, giving Leo a short bow. "Offensive and defensive magic, swords, ranged attacks, and barehanded combat."

After Hodric explained the purpose of Leo and Abigail's arrival, Abigail gave Leo a curious look. "So, where do you want to start?"

Leo could actually hear a glint of excitement in Abigail's voice and felt encouraged by it. "Swords," he said, drawing himself to his full height. "Do you have any short swords? I left mine back at the manor..."

"Right this way," offered a red-headed man, leading Leo to a wooden rack bearing more than two dozen blades of varying styles and lengths. Taking a sturdy short sword from the rack, Leo twirled the weapon a few times in his right hand, hearing the edge make whooshing sounds through the air. Nodding in approval, the trainer picked up a similar weapon and walked into a large red-painted circle, crouching slightly into a ready stance with his sword held at eye level.

Stepping into the circle, Leo adopted a similar posture, aware that the sparring session had wordlessly begun while Rick, Abigail, Wulfgar, and Hodric watched. Leo narrowed his eyes slightly, watching his opponent for any sign of an incoming attack and where it would come from. _How about I start first!_

Springing forth at his opponent, Leo swished his dull blade through the air, aiming it right at the trainer's head. Stepping away from the attack, the trainer brought up his own blade, letting Leo's steel smack against it. Leo strained his arm to knock aside the trainer's weapon, but the trainer's blade held steady. Then, the trainer flicked his wrist and bashed away Leo's blade at an awkward angle, leaving Leo open.

The trainer took a few quick steps around Leo, jabbing his sword at Leo's midsection. Leo tumbled, letting the blade stab through empty air. Leo thrust his own sword at the trainer's gut as he got back to his feet, then drew back his sword and whirled around, bringing his blade to bear on the trainer's arm.

"Good feint," the trainer praised as Leo's dull sword blade tapped his padded arm. Slipping away from Leo's blade, the trainer brought down his sword upon Leo's head, forcing Leo to dodge the blow and back away a few steps. Moving faster this time, the trainer jabbed his sword this way and that, each attack coming closer to Leo's arms and legs. Baring his teeth, Leo whipped his sword through the air in all directions, frantically keeping up with the trainer's fast-moving steel. Leo grunted as the trainer's sword landed glancing blow against his arm, creating a dull throb of pain. Ignoring the blow, Leo brought his sword up before the trainer could make another attack, landing a solid hit to the trainer's left shoulder.

"Again, very good!" the trainer boomed his approval. Then, he quickly strafed around Leo, twirling his whole body as he unleashed a torrent of slashes, stabs, and feints. Feeling his sword arm start to burn and sweat start to soak his undershirt, Leo huffed as he alternately deflected or dodged the trainer's attacks, retaliating with a few attacks of his own. However, the trainer evaded Leo's attacks and feinted a swing to Leo's head, followed by a quick but hard blow to Leo's thigh. Leo buckled from the attack, lowering his sword as his leg ached.

The trainer's booted foot lashed out, catching Leo on the stomach. Stunned, and with the air forced out of his lungs, Leo felt himself get thrown out of the arena, tumbling awkwardly across the hard wooden floor. his sword slipped out of his surprise-numbed fingers. _He kicked me? Is that allowed?_

The trainer advanced on Leo, who had tumbled out of the red circle. "You have to prepare for the unexpected!" the trainer reminded Leo, twirling his blade expertly through the air as he advanced. "Defend yourself, boy!"

Realizing that he was out of the swords-only circle, Leo bolted to his feet, aware of the throbbing aches on his arm, thigh, and chest. Drawing a quick breath, Leo focused inward, feeling the ethereal currents of mana flowing inside him. His nerves tingling with mana, Leo extended his arms, seething red mana whirling around his arms and fingers. Suddenly feeling giddy, Leo condensed his mana into three spears, each shaped like a sword pointed at the trainer. Swishing his arms in a pre-determined gesture, Leo shouted his defiance as he hurled the three red mana swords at the stunned trainer.

Seeing the attack coming from afar, the trainer vaulted to the side, letting one red mana blade shoot through the air and stab into the far wall. Leo reached his right arm toward the trainer, and the other two mana blades curved in their flight path, arrowing toward the man. Springing to his feet, the trainer let a second mana sword sink into the floor, then raised his steel blade as the third mana blade reached him. The mana blade sizzled and diffused as it pierced the steel sword, but the metal blade turned cherry-red, turning runny and soft at the mana sword's touch. Molten steel slopped across the training room floor, leaving the trainer standing there holding just a hilt.

"I'm not done yet!" Leo announced, waving his arm through the air and conjuring another pair of swords composed of red mana. "Prepare for the unexpected, right?"

The trainer's eyes widened as the twin mana blades shot toward him, but in one deft movement, Abigail ran onto the scene, her priestess robes fluttering as she stood between the swords and the trainer. She raised her arms, exposing her hands palm-out. A radiant, circular white shield erupted from her hands, the holy collar of Avacyn etched on the shield in a dazzling, pearly display. Both red mana blades stabbed into the shield, white and red sparks exploding outwards from the contact. The white shield and two mana swords alike shattered into ghostly wisps, leaving Abigail standing there, huffing but smiling.

"You nearly melted the best trainer," she called out. "Be careful."

"He would have dodged them," Leo countered. He glanced at the trainer. "Right?"

Dusting himself off, the trainer walked toward Leo, his arms folded. "Right you are." Then he broke into a smile. "Well, you darned impressed me! I think that Wulfgar and the other guys back in Thraben know how to raise a monster-hunter. You and Abigail are officially ready for your assignment to Stensia."

Leo dipped his head. "Thank you." After he set his short sword back onto the rack, he collapsed onto a bench, suddenly realizing that his heart was hammering and his whole body was sweaty. _That took a lot out of me! These trainers are good. Glad they're on my side._

"My turn," Rick exclaimed, showing off the crossbow that he had brought. "These target dummies are in for it."

Everyone stood behind Rick as he stood before the target dummies, fitting a bolt into his crossbow and taking aim, one eye shut. Squeezing his finger on the trigger, Rick loosed the bolt and the deadly projectile pierced the wooden wall behind the targets, earning him a few laughs from the trainers.

"I need a second to warm up!" Rick snapped, going slightly red as he placed another bolt in his weapon. He raised his crossbow again and snapped off another shot. This time, the bolt stabbed into a target's heart section, exactly on the optimal strike zone. Several impressed oohs sounded in the training hall. Grinning cockily, Rick made an unnecessary flourish as he fired his third shot, and the bolt thudded into the intended target, but it was far from the optimal mark. Fitting in his fourth arrow, Rick made another flourish as he snapped off another shot, landing it in a decently impressive zone of another target.

"Could you try not showing off while shooting?" the ranged-attacks trainer grunted.

"I have to get used to shooting while moving. I can't stand stock-still in a battle or I'd be a sitting duck," Rick argued, but Leo knew that his friend wanted to land a perfect shot while doing a fancy flourish in order to really impress everyone. By the time twenty bolts had struck their targets, the ranged-attack trainer clapped his hands.

"That's enough," he called out. "Your technique needs a little work, Friedrich, but -"

"Call me Rick!"

"But I believe that you're ready to accompany Abigail and Leo on their assignment against the Skirsdag cultists," the trainer plowed on.

The swordsman trainer turned to Leo with folded arms. "Leo, your fighting could also use some improvement as well. Be sure to watch all your openings. An enemy will be quick to exploit the many openings you create while you launch those aggressive attacks that you seem to favor."

Leo nodded. "Okay. But what do you think of my holy magic?"

"A useful ranged attack in case Friedrich misses his shots because of his flourishing," the trainer summarized. Although Rick snapped another protest, everyone shared a quick laugh.

*o*o*o*o*

"Be safe, my daughter," Hodric said humbly the next morning as he embraced Abigail tightly. A black-painted carriage stood at the ready, its driver intending to take his three passengers down the beach road toward Havengul.

"Thank you, father," Abigail told him, then Hodric shook Leo's hand.

"I'll keep your daughter safe," Leo promised.

Abigail looked slightly hurt. "What? _I _will protect _you _because I can use the holy wards."

Leo shrugged. "I didn't mean it that way, darlin'. I meant that I won't let you down when you need me."

Abigail's expression changed to confusion. "What did you call me?"

Suddenly aware that all eyes were trained on him, Leo quickly explained, "It's something I thought of last night. I mean, I want to show that you're dear to me without sounding too silly about it. I'd rather not call you 'sweetie' or anything."

"I'd rather not hear that either," Rick put in, slapping Leo's back. "If you acted all polite and civilized, man, I wouldn't even recognize you anymore!"

Leo chuckled. "Figures."

"Just call me by name," Abigail insisted. "I don't have to be anyone's darlin' just yet, okay? We're professionals on a mission for the Church. Let's act like it."

Leo cleared his throat and stiffened his back. "Yes, darlin'."

"What did I just tell you?"

"I think we've all had enough fun," Wulfgar smiled, shaking Leo's hand as Hilda stood nearby. "Be safe, son, and make your mother and I proud."

"I will," Leo promised, giving his mother a quick hug. "Be back before you know it." He climbed into the large carriage's back seat and helped Abigail up, then Rick piled in. As the carriage's doors snapped closed, the driver tugged on the two horses' reins and the animals broke into a rapid trot, their hooves clicking on the stone-paved road toward Havengul.


	5. Chapter 4

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**A/N: **I made a slight error at the end of chapter 3. The road leads to Havengul, not Selhoff.

**Chapter 4**

"So this is the Silver Beach that I've always heard about? It's even more dazzling than I imagined it!" Leo exclaimed as the carriage trundled along a countryside road near Nephalia's coast line in the mid-afternoon. It was hardly an exaggeration: as far as Leo could see, the wide, sandy beaches glittered with countless specks of diamond-like light, a nearly otherworldly sight. Leo had tried and failed to contain his tourist enthusiasm, first for Selhoff, and now for Nephalia's natural features.

"Calm down already," Abigail snapped, but she couldn't help a slight grin. "It's just a beach."

"Says you, who's used to the local features," Leo babbled, motioning out the window. "I mean, look. How is that glittery effect even possible?"

Abigail sighed with impatience. "Look. The beach's sand is infused with countless grains of silver, the same substance that the moon is made of. That gives it a shimmering, glitter-like effect. In fact, many tourists visit Nephalia just to see it... as long as they keep their distance."

Rick gave the shimmering beach a wary look, scratching his head. "Why? Is the silver capable of cutting flesh?"

"No, it's not the sand itself," Abigail told him. "In the waters, in the shore caves, and everywhere else near the Silver Beach, danger lurks. Anything from deadly geists to skaab-stitcher laboratories to monster crabs can be around the next corner around here. The seaside towns and villages are located farther inland, where there's suitable farmland and shelter from the beach's dangers."

The carriage went over a bump on the road, jostling Leo in his seat. "Well, I guess we'll be staying farther inland for the night. I had hoped that we'd get a hotel room at the beach, but..."

Sliding open a panel to talk, the carriage driver explained, "There's a town coming up called Nuvark. We'll be staying there for the night. It's about an hour's distance from here."

Confusion knitted Leo's brow. "But it's not that late. Can't we go further? Havengul is still far away, by what Hodric told me."

"Yes, but the next town after Nuvark is too far. We'd be riding at night to get there, and that's a risk I'm not taking," the driver insisted. "Hodric doesn't want you three put in any danger if he can help it."

"I guess that's fair," Leo shrugged. "We'll just save the fun part for Stensia, then."

"Fun?" Abigail repeated skeptically.

"You know..." Leo grinned. "Taking the fight to evil. Tracking down the cultists. You see, fun is this interesting thing where people are enjoying what they do..."

Abigail sighed, slapping her hands on her thighs. "I know what fun is! I'm just saying that you shouldn't take this lightly, Leo. We've never been to the Stensia province and it's a mysterious, shadowy place."

"Then we can explore it together. All three of us," Leo suggested lightly. "We can look after ourselves and handle this, or else our fathers wouldn't have sent us."

"But they... oh, forget it," Abigail sighed again, looking out the windows. "Just hush. Nuvark should be just 50 minutes away by now."

Leo settled back in his seat. "Whatever you say, darlin'."

"Stop saying that!"

*o*o*o*o*

As the carriage driver promised, the sun had sunk only a little farther in the sky by the time the wild country road became more smoothly paved with stones and a number of farms started to appear. By the time early evening set in and the ocean became fiery orange from the setting sun, two- and three-story buildings came into view, nestled among a number of hills. A wide wooden sign announced "WELCOME TO NUVARK", and the carriage driver guided his vehicle toward the town center through the thronging crowds.

"About time we got here. I'm famished," Rick complained, rubbing his belly. Abigail shot him an annoyed look, but Leo silently agreed with his friend; his stomach burned with hunger, and he thought longingly of tavern food, even if it had a reputation of being second-rate.

"Watch out!" a few people shouted, but they were too late; a speeding carriage thundered down the road, the panicking horses out of control. Another carriage was right in the way, and the speeding carriage plowed right into it. With a crash of breaking wood and loud whinnies of toppling horses, the two carriages came tumbling to a halt, their passengers spilling into the open road.

The driver of Leo's carriage tugged on the reins, bringing his horses to a halt. Alarmed, Leo, Abigail, and Rick piled out of the carriage, joining the crowds around the wreckage. Leo crouched by the ruined carriages, tugging off heavy pieces of wood that trapped the victims, including an older man clad in robes. A thin chain around his neck bore a medallion with the collar symbol of Avacyn on it, marking him as a priest. The man groaned weakly, blood leaking from his cuts.

"Back away, Cathar!" a local man told Leo sharply. "Help is here. You've done enough."

Leo froze, looking up at the crowds. "I... what?"

"He told you to move away, so do it," came another voice. The crowd parted to admit a new person: a man in his mid-twenties with brown hair slicked back and narrow, studious eyes. He wore a somewhat expensive, dark gray gentleman's suit with polished black shoes and a tan-colored undershirt, all of which were rather stylish. He brought up his hands and put a lit cigarette into his mouth, drawing on the smoke as he squinted at the injured people as though analyzing them.

Unsure what to make of this, Leo stood and backed up slowly, rejoining Abigail and Rick. Meanwhile, the fashionable and grouchy man knelt by the wounded priest, baring his teeth slightly as he puffed out a small cloud of light gray smoke.

"Please... help me," the man croaked. "My carriage... it got out of control..."

"I saw it," the man said gruffly, holding out his hands. "Just lie still. I've got this."

Leo mentally gasped in surprise as mingled blue and white mana gently glowed on the man's hands, ethereal wisps of pearly white and sapphire blue soaking onto the old man's skin like dew. The stranger kept his hands a few inches above the priest's body, but the mana intensified, curly tendrils of it seeping into the man's bruises and cuts. As Leo watched, the wounds sealed themselves, the blood trickled back into the man's flesh and the bruises faded. The stranger lifted his hands, and the priest grunted and stood up, his back stiff and his body not even trembling. "Thank you, Jorge," the priest bowed. "Avacyn's grace is truly with you."

"I know," the man named Jorge muttered, moving on to a young woman who had been in the other carriage. She, too, bore wounds that were quickly mended by Jorge's hands. In a minute's time, the rest of the accident victims were back on their feet, all thanking their healer. However, Jorge didn't even spare them a smile as he took another draw on his cigarette, lowering the cigarette by his side and turning to leave. He shoved his other hand into his pocket as he walked off, head slightly bowed.

The murmuring crowd parted, and Leo quickly looked to Abigail and Rick. "The crowd knew what he was going to do. I bet he's the town healer. Everyone must know him."

"It seems so. They parted to make room for him," Abigail agreed, watching Jorge's retreating back. "But he seemed awfully cold..."

"Like someone else I know," Rick joked, earning him a swat on the shoulder. Meanwhile, Leo hurried after Jorge, his booted feet pounding on the stone-paved road.

"Wait! Jorge!" Leo called, getting within ten feet of the man.

Raising his head, Jorge stopped and turned, turning his stern, narrowed eyes to Leo. "You need something, kid?" he asked shortly, raising his cigarette for another draw.

Suddenly wondering what exactly to say, Leo decided to go for common ground. "It seems that we both bear the light of Avacyn. I'm a Cathar in training, you see. I came from Thraben, back in Gavony."

"Huh." Jorge puffed another cloud of smoke and turned back, starting to shuffle off. "You're a long way from home. Don't get yourself killed in Nephalia. Oh, and don't order the pork tenders at the tavern. They're crappy."

Feeling left out, Leo hurried after Jorge again, somewhat breathless. "Hey, wait. I'm not a tourist, you know. My two companions and I are passing through on a quest to Stensia to help shut down the Skirsdag cult bases located there. I... well, I could use someone of your skills."

Jorge stopped to face Leo again, his eyes widened slightly. "What? You want to invite me along? Sorry. I _don't _want a vampire's fangs in my neck. Do yourself a favor. Don't go. Stensia is lousy enough for the people who live there, let alone happy-go-lucky visitors. I've got places to be." Once again he walked off, and this time he didn't respond when Leo tried to stop him again. Feeling awkward, Leo trotted back to the town center, where only Abigail and Rick remained.

"What did you say to him?" Abigail asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Leo responded, avoiding eye contact. When Abigail folded her arms, Leo relented. "Okay, I tried to tell him how we're fellow servants of Avacyn on a mission to fight the darkness in Stensia. I... kind of invited him to join us. But he said no. In fact, he suggested that _I _not go, either."

Rick held back a laugh. "Oh man, that guy's got an attitude. How can someone like _him _be a healer? Medics are supposed to be hot girls who..." He faltered under Abigail's gaze.

"It doesn't matter either way, Leo," Abigail reminded her fiancee. "We didn't come here to recruit another member to our team. We're just here to stay the night. Now come on, let's rent some rooms at the tavern and have a quick dinner."

"Yeah, I guess," Leo grumbled.

*o*o*o*o*

Much to Leo's surprise, the elderly priest was in the tavern's restaurant section on the main floor, and he insisted on getting a table near the man. After he and his companions had dug into their food, Leo joined the priest at his table.

"Well, if it isn't the visitor from before," the priest said warmly. "Who might you be, son? I can see that you wear the Cathar's uniform."

"Right. My name's Leo, and I came here from Thraben," Leo enthusiastically responded. "My fellows and I are passing through on our way to Havengul."

"And you had the good fortune to see Jorge in action," the priest nodded.

"He did a good job back there," Leo commented.

The elderly priest nodded. "That he did. Jorge is one of the finest healers I have ever seen."

"He seems pretty grouchy, though," Leo blurted, then winced.

The priest laughed easily. "None say it, but all think it. It's all right. Jorge is... well, haunted by the loss of his brother."

Leo's face fell. "I... didn't know."

"Four years ago, Jorge's younger brother Hans was hunting in the wild when devils found him and slew him," the priest explained heavily. "And Jorge, already a studious man, fell into a deep depression and rejected all human contact for some time. Then, he became the apprentice of Elric the Stern, an alchemist who lives just outside of town. Jorge's already prodigious healing and anatomical knowledge grew from there, and now Jorge's greatest ambition is at hand."

"What is it?" Leo leaned in closer to listen.

Dropping his voice slightly, the priest went on, "the soul of Jorge's brother is not at rest. Jorge aims to reconstruct Hans' body and give it a proper resting place."

Leo's stomach churned. "I've heard that some evil skaab-stitchers and mad alchemists dabble in such things. This sounds like a trap."

"There _was _a mad alchemist who used to live here, but he was caught and imprisoned for life," the priest said conclusively. "Elric the Stern is an odd fellow, but we've never had reason to suspect him of evil. Many have visited his home and there was no sign of skaab work or foul alchemy. Elric has his interests and his work. That is all." Then the priest smiled. "I understand your concern, Leo, but Jorge is in no danger. Tomorrow morning, bright and early, he will visit Elric's home to complete the ritual. Just in case, three Cathars will be sent to escort him, all with defensive magic training should Elric's work blows up in his face. Literally."

"All right, then," Leo nodded, unsure what to make of this. The priest's words reassured him, but the whole scenario still felt a little weird. He had never met this Elric the Stern or seen his home... just what was Jorge getting himself into?

"So, what's up?" Rick asked curiously as Leo returned to his table. Quickly, Leo summarized what the priest had told him.

"It's not our concern either way," Abigail shook her head. "This town has some interesting people here, I can say that much. But early in the morning, we'll be leaving for Havengul. Just stay focused, okay?"

"I suppose," Leo admitted as the three of them got to their feet and headed upstairs. By now, twilight had settled on the town and the silver beach.

"So, where's our room?" Rick asked as the three of them reached the next floor.

Abigail pointed at one of the doors. "You guys will be there. The next door room is mine."

Rick looked confused. "Why'd you waste our money on _two _rooms?"

Blushing, Abigail snapped, "because I'm not sleeping in the same room as you both!"

"But Leo is your fiancee," Rick teased her. "Shouldn't you share a bed with your fella?"

"No! Now stop arguing and go to your room. We have a full day ahead of us," Abigail retorted.

"Yes, mother," Rick grinned, opening the door for himself and Leo.

Later, as Leo lay in his bed and stared up at the moonlit ceiling, he wondered just _what _he was getting himself into. Conspiracy and monsters slithered in the darkness, and he was marching blindly into it all. _Whatever. I can handle this. What do I have to fear? _Leo told himself, turning over and relaxing.


	6. Chapter 5

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 5**

"You know, I'm with Leo on this one. We should have found a way to get that Jorge guy to join us," Rick commented sadly as he, Leo, and Abigail climbed aboard their carriage just outside their tavern in the early morning. Only a few thick white clouds drifted by overhead and shopkeepers were opening their stalls for business.

"He wasn't interested, judging by what Leo told us," Abigail reminded him, folding her arms and giving a quick command to the carriage driver. "Jorge has his own life in this town and he's not even a member of the Church. We'll be fine by ourselves, Rick."

As the carriage's two horses broke out into a quick trot, Leo leaned out the carriage's window to look back at Nuvark with a hint of longing. "Still, having a healer would be important. We need support spellcasters for a dangerous mission like this one."

Abigail sighed impatiently. "When we reach Stensia, we can recruit a priest with healing spells. This is a Church mission, Leo, not a tourist party."

"I know that, darlin'," Leo tried to placate her, settling back into the carriage. "But you saw how good he was and how tough-minded he could be. Who else would you want backing you up during a battle against demons or vampires?"

"A priest qualified to do Church business," Abigail insisted as the carriage trundled along the paved country road just outside Nuvark. "And enough with that nickname. You know how I feel about it..."

Leo couldn't help a grin. "You like it, right?"

"No," Abigail retorted quickly, going a little red. "I'm not anyone's darlin'. I'm not some rural farmer's wife or anything."

"I bet you like that nickname," Rick prodded her, earning him an unamused glare.

Looking out the carriage window again, Leo glanced at the shimmering Silver Beach, which was positively dazzling in the bright morning light. Squinting against the intense silver lights, Leo turned the other way and saw a large, blocky shape through his light-addled vision. When his vision cleared, Leo realized that he was seeing an aged-looking two-story house that had a crooked chimney and an iron fence around its weedy garden and front lawn. "Hey, is that the house of Elric the Stern?" Leo asked. "The reclusive alchemist?"

"Must be it," Rick figured, giving the house a look. "It's just far enough from town to hide whatever is going on inside. Who knows what that guy gets up to..."

"Wait, someone's coming!" Abigail piped up, stiffening her back in alarm. The carriage driver tugged on the horses' reins, and both animal whinnied as they reared up and skidded to a halt. Leo heard distant shouting.

"... need help! We need help at once!" shouted a man clad in Cathar armor and a fur hat. He waved his arms desperately, running at an awkward gait toward the carriage.

Shoving open his carriage door, Leo hopped down to the gravel road and hurried over to the man, realizing that the Cather had several deep wounds on his chest and left leg. The man shakily fell to one knee, clutching at his injuries. "Hang in there," Leo assured the man, kneeling by his side and helping support him. "What's going on here?"

The man's face twisted in terror. "That alchemist, Elric the Stern... he's not what we thought he was. He killed the other guards and nearly got me too!"

"What? How?" Leo insisted.

The man swallowed, sweat running down his bruised face. "Elric... he's a skaab stitcher! He's got a whole zombie squad in his lab, down in the basement! As soon as Jorge was lured in... the monsters pounced. You have to do something!"

By now, Rick and Abigail had climbed out of the carriage and rushed over to Leo's side. "He needs treatment," Abigail told Leo, concern in her voice. "Come on, let's take him back to Nuvark."

"N-no!" the wounded Cathar hissed urgently. He grunted and gasped in pain but continued, "I've got a poison in my system from the skaabs. I won't make it to town. Hurry, rescue Jorge and have him heal me!"

"It's too dangerous," Abigail insisted, taking the Cathar's arm. "We'll get reinforcements at the town. Then we can -"

"Too late for that!" Leo argued, bolting to his feet and sprinting toward the run-down house. "Jorge might get killed of we delay any longer. Help me out here!"

"Leo!" Abigail barked angrily. "Don't rush into this!"

Rick looked back and forth between Abigail, the wounded Cathar, and his friend. "Sorry, Abby, but I have to side with Leo. Time's short. You coming?" He hurried after Leo, unclasping his crossbow from his back and arming it with a bolt. With an irritated sigh, Abigail told the Cathar to lie still, then got up and ran after her two companions toward Elric the Stern's house.

The house's front door was closed, but Leo kicked out his booted foot and smashed the fragile door in, letting it fall flat onto the carpeted floor. Leo found himself in a fairly well-decorated but dusty living room without a soul in sight. He quickly checked the doors, searching for one that led downstairs. A narrow door in the dining hall led to a steep flight of stone steps that led down into darkness, and the air that wafted up was damp and cool. Taking a candle from the dining room table, Leo gently infused the wick with a little red mana and a flame ignited at once. Carefully descending the steps with his light source held high, Leo took a turn and found himself in a massive basement, well-lit by torches blazing on the walls. Leo stood on a wooden catwalk overlooking an array of operating tables, chemical vats, fiendish surgical devices, and a few coffins.

More importantly, four or five stitched zombies of varying sizes groaned and wailed with hunger as they looked back up at Leo.

"Are we too late?" Rick asked urgently as he came crashing down the stone steps with Abigail in tow.

"You _are _too late!" boomed a strong voice. A stooped but broad-shouldered elderly man clad in purple robes stood by a chemical vat and an inclined board with body restraints built into it. Shackled to the board lay Jorge, his scowling face contorted by rage and shock.

"You tutored me for years, Elric!" Jorge snarled at the man. "You were there for me when no one else was! When my brother passed, you took me under your wing!"

"Because I needed your help," Elric sneered. He had wispy gray hair and thick eyebrows, and would have looked somewhat comical of not for the hideous skaabs standing around him like guards. "My most ambitious project is nearly ready and you're the final ingredient, Jorge. Your excellent understanding of the human body and your finely tuned healing magic will help me create my best invention yet! I just have to summon your brother's body first."

Leo gawked. "You can really bring back the dead?" He snuffed out his candle and tossed it aside.

Elric threw back his head and laughed. "Yes, but not as Jorge wanted it. I have Hans' bones right here. Once I attach a few extra body parts and mend the flesh, I'll fuse Jorge's essence to the body and create my finest work of art!"

"No... you won't!" Jorge growled, straining against the iron cuffs. His slicked-back hair was messy from his struggling. "Bastard!"

Leo saw the bodies of the other Cathars lying on the floor and knew that he had to take action. Drawing his short sword, he thundered down the wooden steps to the floor, charging at the nearest skaab. "Raaaah!" Leo whipped his sword through the air, and the sharp edge sliced into the skaab's oily, leathery neck. The humanoid monster grunted and jerked as Leo's blade hacked into its neck, but to Leo's shock, the sharp metal edge got stuck in the monster's flesh. Raising its bulky right arm, the skaab smashed its fist into Leo's temple, and Leo felt a blast of pain in his head as he was sent sprawling to the stone floor. He rolled to break the fall a little, refusing to let go of his sword.

"Leo! Behind you!" Abigail warned, hurrying halfway down the wooden steps to help her friend. Leo scrambled back to his feet, shaking his head to clear it just in time to see a second, larger skaab advance from behind him. This skaab had two heads fused onto its shoulders, one a man's, the other a woman's. Two extra-long arms sprouted from the creature's left shoulder, and a stumpy arm clutching a scythe came from the monster's right shoulder.

Moaning in hunger from both mouths, the double-headed skaab swished its scythe through the air, intending to take Leo's head off. Leo's sword blade rose to meet the blow, and both metal weapons slammed together with a loud _clang_. Leo grimaced as his arm burned from the effort of holding the skaab's scythe at bay. _Wow, this thing's strong! And it won't grow tired like a mortal such as me would. _Snarling, Leo wrenched his blade to the side, forcing the skaab's scythe out of the way.

The first, smaller skaab lumbered forward and reached its rotting fingers toward Leo's neck, but before the skaab could strike, Abigail raised her arms and flared white mana from her fingertips. A wide, shimmering white shield erupted between the small skaab and Leo, and the skaab's fingers bounced off the ethereal barrier. Its dull mind confused, the skaab curled up its fingers and punched the barrier, but its punch was stopped cold against the barrier. Sparks flared up from the point of contact in a dazzling display.

Leo saw his opening and took it: he darted toward the two-headed skaab and thrust out his blade, slashing flesh from the monster's upper chest. Gurgling in irritation, the skaab raised its two left arms for a counter-attack, but Leo deftly scored three more slashes across the monster's chest, breaking the skaab's skin. Flesh and organs spilled out of the wounds and to the floor, causing a hideous stench that made Leo wrinkle his nose.

"I've got this!" Rick declared, raising his crossbow and taking aim. Once he squeezed his trigger, the bolt flashed through the air and pierced the small skaab through its rotting left eye. The skaab stumbled back, clawing at the projectile stuck in its head. Darting around the barrier, Leo caught the skaab by surprise, this time hacking his blade all the way through the skaab's damaged neck and severing its head. The skaab's head toppled to the floor with a _thunk_, and then Leo kicked the headless body into a pile of chains and body parts. Conjuring a ball of red mana into his fist, Leo blasted the skaab's body with his red mana sphere, charring the body into ashes.

Rick's second bolt pierced the two-headed skaab's chest, but that barely even slowed the monster down. The large skaab roared and drew back both of its left fists, shattering Abigail's barrier with one concentrated blow. The skaab lumbered after Leo with all of its arms raised, venom dripping from the scythe blade.

Rick's third bolt pierced the huge skaab on its right shoulder, but not even that slowed it down. The huge skaab swished its scythe through the air in a wide arc, forcing Leo to tumble to avoid the blow. However, the skaab's left foot caught Leo on the stomach, and Leo felt himself get thrown across the floor once again, this time losing his grip on his sword. Groaning in pain, Leo craned his neck up to see the skaab tower over him, reaching down with its hands to seize him. The skaab's rotting hands lifted Leo by the collar of his shirt, and Leo felt his feet dangle at least two feet off the ground. _I have to get free!_

The skaab grunted in victory and jabbed its poisoned scythe blade at Leo, but once again it was stymied by Abigail's holy white magic. This time, a shimmering white collar of Avacyn appeared, fastened around the skaab's right wrist like a sizzling bracelet. The skaab tugged and strained against its bindings, but the collar hovered in the air, stubbornly keeping the skaab's arm in place. Grinning, Leo reached up and seized one of the skaab's left wrists, scorching red mana seething on his fingers. The skaab howled as Leo's red mana burned into its flesh, charring the skin and muscle within seconds. Leo fanned the flames onto the skaab's other left arm, the flames quickly eating away at the skaab's flesh.

The skaab quickly released Leo, stumbling back as flames charred its left arms to the bone. His head pounding from fury and pain, Leo backed up a few steps, tensing his muscles as he welled up his boiling red mana. Shouting in defiance, Leo raised his arms and conjured a trio of red mana blades, aiming each one at his hideous undead foe. Sweeping his arms in an arcane gesture, Leo sent the three blades flying through the air, and the skaab howled even louder as the mana blades sank deep into its bulky chest. The sound of sizzling, bubbling flesh filled the room as the red mana devoured the skaab, and within seconds, the skaab's torso melted into fleshy chunks that rained down on the floor. The skaab's hips and legs toppled over, and the arms and heads crashed to the floor in a useless mess. Abigail's collar seal vanished in a puff of white smoke.

"Wow! Great one, Leo!" Rick hooted from his position on the catwalk.

Panting for breath, Leo gave Rick the thumbs-up and snatched up his fallen sword, wondering if he had enough strength to make any more mana blades. _That spell costs me a lot of energy, and taking a beating from these skaabs doesn't help! Well, that's two down. I can do this!_

"Useless!" Elric shouted angrily, shaking a fist. "Destroy him, minions! And his meddlesome friends too!"

Two more skaabs lurched toward Leo from across the lab, all of them groaning in hunger and the thirst for vengeance. One of them was human-sized and unremarkable, but the other one was even taller than the two-headed one. In fact, this one had no heads at all, but instead rusty plates that covered its stump of a neck. The skaab's long, bulky arms stretched out, brandishing two long chains. The headless skaab twirled its long chains through the air, showing off the huge hooks attached to the ends of the chains.

Rick sent out another arrow that pierced one of the smaller skaabs on the forehead, forcing it to stumble awkwardly backwards. The headless skaab, however, quickly trotted across the spacious basement, twirling its chains faster and faster. Rick's newest bolt stabbed into the huge skaab's chest, but it had no effect. The skaab whipped out its long chains, both hooks shooting straight at Abigail and Rick on the catwalk.

Yelping in shock, Rick ducked to avoid one hook while Abigail conjured another white mana barrier to block the other one. Undaunted, the huge skaab tugged on its chains, fastening both hooks to the wooden catwalk's support beams. With a loud series of crunches and snaps, the chains tore the beams out of the wall, causing the entire catwalk to lean and buckle. Tossing out its chains again, the headless skaab secured its hooks on the catwalk again, tugging even harder. This time, the entire catwalk came crashing down in a hailstorm of wooden shards and planks, causing both Abigail and Rick to topple into the mess.

Alarmed for his friends' safety, Leo thought to rush to their side, but then realized another possibility. The huge skaab tugged at its chains again, dragging the hooks across the floor back into position. Taking this chance, Leo rushed forth, dredging up his red mana and infusing it into his steel blade. With a loud war cry on his lips, Leo leaped into the air, slashing his fiery blade at the headless skaab's midsection. The flaming sword hacked easily into the skaab's skin, burning into its inner layers of flesh. Leo scrunched his face against the stench of charred flesh, but he worked the blade in as deep as he could. He wedged his sword into the skaab's belly, hanging tightly onto his sword since his feet were at least a meter off the ground. _This skaab is huge! How many bodies did Elric use to create it?_

Dropping its left chain, the towering headless skaab reached over and gripped Leo tightly in its cold fingers, squeezing tightly. Leo winced and held back a cry as the undead monster's grip started to crush his ribs, and dark spots flashed in his vision. The headless skaab pulled Leo away from his sword, then hurled the young Cathar across the room. Leo felt himself crash into a pile of crates, knocking over the wooden boxes as he tumbled to the stone floor, groaning with pain. From down on the floor, Leo hazily saw the huge skaab pick up its left chain and walk toward him, twirling both chains with the intent to land a killing blow.

Leo scrambled to his feet, gasping for breath. He heard a few of his ribs creak and a sharp pain on his chest hinted at least a few fractures. _I have to finish this now or not at all! _Leo realized grimly, raising his arms to prepare one last fiery spell.

Before Leo could make a move, however, Abigail finally broke free of the catwalk's rubble, tossing her light brown hair angrily as she stood up. Reaching out with her arms, Abigail lit up the whole room with a blinding aura of white mana, then pointed directly at the approaching skaab. A large symbol of mana, the collar of Avacyn, blazed to life on the headless skaab's chest, instantly burning into the monster's flesh with loud hisses and wisps of white mana. The skaab stumbled back from the assault, its hooks and chains falling to the floor.

"Great work, Abigail!" Leo watched in amazement, focusing his red mana. Then he saw the small skaab creeping out of the shadows, and he tried to shout a warning. Too late: letting out a hideous screech, the skaab pounced like a wild cat, tackling Abigail to the floor. The seal on the headless skaab vanished, and the giant monster quickly lashed out with its right hook, smashing it right into Rick. The young man was slammed into the rough stone wall, crying out in shock as he crumpled limply.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Leo quickly finished dredging up his red mana and conjured four ethereal blades. Jabbing a hand in Abigail's direction, Leo sent one blade after the ambush skaab, catching it squarely on the forehead. The skaab howled and clawed at its face, but it was helpless as the mana sword exploded, blasting the skaab into ashes. Turning his attention on the giant skaab, Leo sent his other three blades at the hulking monster.

The headless skaab whipped its chains through the air, and one chain intercepted a red mana sword, fizzling the blade into vapor with a single swipe. The other two blades shot past the skaab's defenses and sank deep into the monster's chest, right where Abigail's holy seal had been. The mana blades glowed brighter, then shook the whole room as they exploded in the skaab's fleshy interior. Dropping its chains numbly, the headless skaab's body charred into ashes, the flesh rapidly losing cohesion. Large chunks of ruined flesh rained onto the floor, and the arms and legs fell in a pile.

Panting for breath, Leo hurried across the room and toward his two friends, relieved that all the skaabs were destroyed. "Abigail, are you okay?" He offered her his hand.

"I'm fine," Abigail winced, struggling back to her feet. She accepted Leo's hand, letting him hoist her to her feet.

"I'm okay too," Rick called out, climbing back to his feet at the far end of the room and picking up his crossbow. He fit another bolt into the action, drawing the string taut. "Just the madman left to go."

"Yeah." Leo turned to face Elric, praying that there weren't more skaabs hiding somewhere. "Give it up, old man. You've been captured by the Church of Avacyn! Release your prisoner. You're coming with us."

Elric bared his teeth, angrily lashing his fists through the damp basement air. "No... no!" he howled. "I won't be undone like this! I... won't!" With that cry of defiance, Elric raised his arms and conjured a wreath of roiling blue and black mana, sending clouds of it at the three Cathars.

Leo fell to his knees, clutching his head and grinding his teeth as he felt the blue and black mana seep into his skin and mind alike. _Damn it... Elric won't go down without a fight! I'm... getting dizzy... _He felt his body go numb, his thoughts getting fuzzy. _Elric... can't let... escape... arrested... what? I can't... _Nearby, Leo could hear Abigail struggling against the magical effects, but she seemed to have no better luck than him.

Then, Leo heard a dull but solid _thunk_ and the pressure lifted at once. Blinking his teary eyes, Leo shakily got to his feet, gawking at the sight. Elric lay flat on his back, a crossbow bolt impaling his bloody right eye. The last remnants of his spell fizzled away on his fingertips, and the room fell silent except for the bubbling of the chemical vats.

"Rick... you saved our hides," Leo said in a hollow voice. "Just what was that?"

"I dunno, but Elric's spell probably would have done us in," Rick said warily, walking toward the old man's corpse. Then he broke into a smile. "Good thing I'm so tough, huh? That old freak deserved a good shot."

"Enough chitchat," Abigail told her companions, hurrying over to Jorge. "We have to free Jorge at once."

While Leo retrieved his short sword from the headless skaab's ashes, Abigail broke loose the restraints binding Jorge in place. The healer hopped down to the floor, rubbing his sore wrists. "I can't believe what just happened," Jorge said tightly, his face falling into its usual scowl. "After all this time..."

"It happens. Evil can be found in the least likely of places," Abigail reminded him gently. "This wasn't your fault."

"Didn't say it was," Jorge snapped, putting his hands into his pockets and walking toward one of the walls. "I'm getting out of here. I need a cigarette."

Abigail made an indignant noise. "The least you can do is show your appreciation!"

"Goes without saying," Jorge shrugged, not turning to look at her. "Now come on. There's a few emergency exits hidden in the walls. I'll activate one and get us out of here, seeing how that catwalk was wrecked."

Jorge pressed his hand against a particular stone on the wall and a doorway-sized section of the wall slid down into the floor, revealing a flight of steps leading up. Sheathing his blade, Leo joined Abigail and Rick, hurrying up the stairs after Jorge. The four of them emerged into the house's front yard after opening a wooden hatch, and Leo took a deep breath of fresh outdoor air.

"You all took some hits," Jorge commented, motioning for the others to come forward. "Let me patch you up. It's the least I can do."

"There's that gratitude you wanted, Abigail," Leo smirked at her, letting Jorge apply healing magic to his ribs. Leo felt the throbbing pain leave his bruised ribs, and he felt a funny tickling sensation as his cracked ribs were mended.

"What can I say? You three helped me out back there. I wouldn't have survived otherwise," Jorge admitted, turning his blue and white magic toward Abigail. "Did that Cathar bodyguard warn you about the situation?"

"He did, and he needs treatment soon," Leo told Jorge, pointing at where the poisoned Cathar waited. "Plus... I couldn't just abandon someone in need. I got here as soon as I could."

"Hmmm." An faint, amused grin crossed Jorge's face as he healed Rick next. "You're the type to rush into things, aren't you? Yeah, it's pretty obvious. You really need these friends of yours to watch your back."

Leo bristled. "Sometimes, having initiative can get the job done in time and save lives. Case in point: you."

"Fine, I get the point," Jorge chuckled, walking over to the poisoned Cathar. "You're one persistent kid, you know that? I've never met anyone quite like you."

"Well, I've never met a healer as skilled as you," Leo insisted. "Which is why I need someone with your skills on my team. I've already proven that my companions and I can handle ourselves."

"And you saved my skin." Jorge added, kneeling by the Cathar and applying his healing magic on the man. His unamused scowl returned. "All right, how about this... one shot."

Leo paused, confused. "What?"

"I said, I'll give you one shot to prove that this is a good idea," Jorge elaborated. "I do owe you a debt of gratitude, and I am by no means obligated to remain in Nuvark. You're going to need a healer to back you up, so I'll take on that duty. But promise me one thing."

Excitement bubbled in Leo's mind. "Name it."

His healing job finished, Jorge stood to his full height, his narrowed eyes boring straight into Leo's. "Promise me that you're doing this because you have a duty to fulfill and not because you want to show everyone that you're a big shot. If you're taking on these dangerous missions just for yourself... then I've got no business with you."

"Whoa whoa, it's not like that." Leo motioned with his hands. "I swear it, Jorge. I have an oath to the Church and to Avacyn herself to defend the meek and smite evil wherever I find it. My actions are for the benefit of mankind."

"And, uh... same for me," Rick said with an awkward grin and a nod. Abigail nodded her head once to affirm what Leo said.

"Hmmmm. Nice." Jorge turned and motioned toward the waiting carriage. "Lead the way, then. You've got a mission to Stensia to carry out, don't you?"

Unable to fight a grin, Leo walked toward the carriage. "That's right. Welcome to the team, Jorge. It's good to have you."

Jorge grunted. "We'll see."

As Leo led the way back to the carriage, the Cathar bodyguard started hiking back to Nuvark to recuperate and an angel swooped down from the skies, intending to cleanse the last traces of evil in Elric's basement laboratory. Leo decided that the presence of the impressive winged woman in her flowing white gown was a very good sign indeed of things to come.

"Oh, and I've changed my mind about my brother's body," Jorge added as he and the others climbed into the carriage.

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked curiously as the horses broke into a trot.

"Perhaps restoring my brother's body goes against nature's will," Jorge figured. "Maybe that's the lesson I learned just now. As long as I'm alive and doing something good with my life, then Hans' soul can rest in the Blessed Sleep. The angels can take care of that."

"I think that's very touching," Abigail smiled. "And wise of you."

Jorge shrugged. "Yeah."


	7. Chapter 6

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 6**

By the time the sun was once again sinking low on the horizon, Leo's carriage had reached the outskirts of Havengul, the largest port town in Nephalia. Not for the first time, Leo's tourist excitement was kindled by the sight of Havengul's majestic bell towers, commerce guild headquarters, and the impressive outer wall. When Leo leaned out the carriage's window for a better look, he also saw a handful of huge wooden ships gently bobbing in the waters of the docks, the ships' sails unfurled and hundreds of people milling around on the docks.

The bad news was that Leo was running very late.

"Hurry," Abigail urged the horse driver. "I recognize that largest ship, the _Dawnsail. _It's the only ship headed for Zeewier Port in Stensia. If we miss it, we will have to wait three days for its next departure!"

The driver was clearly stressed as he urged the horses to go faster. "Yes, ma'am!"

"So we won't have time to hang around Havengul at all?" Rick complained. "What a bummer! This place looks great."

Abigail made an exasperated noise. "If you want to goof off in Nephalia, do it on your own time! We have a mission to complete."

Rick folded his arms and made a face. "Pleasant as always. You catch more flies with honey, just so you know!"

"Hush, Friedrich," Abigail smirked.

"Hey!"

"Well, it sure seems to work," Abigail shrugged. "Calm down. Just focus on the mission."

The carriage driver rushed the horses down a stone-cobbled street through Havengul's outer edge, stopping only at the docks' customs house to prove that he carried Church members on a mission. The ticket master handed the driver four slips of paper enchanted to prevent forgery or duplication, and then the horses trotted through the shipyards, past workers who carried luggage and cargo crates back and forth. From here, even the smallest ships appeared vast to Leo, who had never dealt with large ships back in Gavony.

But even the huge mid-range ships couldn't compare to the _Dawnsail_. The mammoth ship loomed overhead, blocking out the sun. Two wide boarding ramps, one on either side, allowed hundreds of passengers and crew members to walk right into the ship's interior. By now, only a few stragglers were hurrying up the ramps, and the ship's sails were fully unfolded. Dock crews untied the thick ropes binding the ship to the port.

"Stop here," Abigail told the carriage driver, and the man tugged on the horses' reins, causing them to skid to a halt on the slick, salty wood of the docks. Leo swung open his carriage door and hopped down to the dock, then Jorge, Rick, and Abigail followed suit. Once they picked up their suitcases from the carriage's rear compartment, Abigail took the lead, guiding the others toward the ramp. Once she showed the four tickets to a uniformed man who stood guard, the man nodded and motioned toward the boarding ramp.

"You had best hurry. The _Dawnsail _shoves off any minute," the man warned.

Leo and the others practically had the ramp to themselves as they walked briskly up the wooden slope and into the _Dawnsail_'s main deck. In here, Leo had to squeeze his way past hundreds of crowded, chattering passengers. Just as Leo stepped foot on the main deck, the boarding ramp retracted into the ship's massive hull, and Leo felt a lurch as the ship started to drift out of its port. "Looks like we're on our way to Stensia," Leo grinned to his companions.

"I noticed," Jorge mumbled, sauntering off into the crowds. "I'll be in my cabin. Get me if something important comes up."

"We should retire to our cabins too," Abigail told Leo and Rick, holding up the tickets. "My father gave the carriage driver enough money for us to each get private rooms on deck five."

"Neat," Rick glowed, rubbing his hands together. "Does that include room service and free massages?"

Abigail made a face. "No, it doesn't. Anyway, we should settle down for the evening and make a plan for our Stensia mission. We'll arrive there around mid-day, I imagine."

Leo chuckled. "I'll get my stuff put away in my room, but I'm not nearly done for the night."

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked, suspicious.

"This is a big ship," Leo told her. "Come on, let's enjoy ourselves a little. We can't do much of anything until we get to Stensia. I'm sure that there's a few parties to find on board, and that's our chance to mingle with some folks."

Abigail sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Leo..."

"Come on, man," Leo clapped Rick on the shoulder, leading his friend toward a staircase to reach deck five. "Let's see what fun awaits..."

*o*o*o*o*

"I think this ship is rocking too hard, Rick!" Leo shouted to his friend a few hours later, his head fuzzy and his body feeling light. Loud banjo and fiddle music filled his ears as a hired band played another fast dance tune in the corner, and all sorts of everyday Nephalia folk got together for another alcohol-hazed session of the Havengul four-step dance. Enchanted lights glowed cheery colors on the huge party room's ceiling, the snack bar never seemed to run out of edibles, and the card tables always had a crowd of gullible players with coins to spare.

"No, man, it's the beer!" Rick called back with a hiccup, waving from the dance floor where he had a young Havengul lady in his arms. "Or wait, maybe it's both..."

"Doesn't matter anyway," Leo called back. "This party rocks the boat! Take that however you want!"

"Or maybe I want to take my new friend back to my cabin!" Rick howled with laughter, earning him a playful swat from his dance partner.

"At least learn my name, you big silly," she chided him with a smile.

"All right, what's your name?"

"Valery!"

"Okay, done. Care to join me on deck five, my little Valery?"

Valery giggled. "Just shut up and do your dance moves better, hon. _Then _you might impress me."

Chuckling, Leo picked up a few spicy cheese crackers from the snack bar and bugged his eyes out at the fiery tingling in his mouth. Luckily, a nearby barrel of Gavony ale offered relief, so Leo scooped up a flagon full of the good stuff and downed it in one go. Wiping his chin, Leo wandered over to the card tables and joined a game in progress.

"Let's see some coins, kid," offered the dealer, a man with a lean face and short beard.

Leo fished out his silver coins from his pocket and slapped them onto the table. "This'll cover a few rounds, won't it?" _I'll leave my gold coins out of this since I might need them in Stensia. I think._

The man passed out cards with a smirk. "Prepare to lose it all, boy!"

Leo checked his face-down card, the seven of spades. Added to the five of clubs he had showing, he motioned for another card and received the four of hearts. He called for another card and groaned as the eight of hearts was passed to him.

"Oh, too bad," the bearded man joked as he won with a clean 21 and scooped up all the coins. "Maybe next time!"

Grinding his teeth, Leo scooted forth another few coins. _I don't have Rick's card-counting abilities but I should be able to do this. I'll be rich! _He received the jack of hearts and a four of spades. Then he motioned for another card and with a stroke of luck, received the six of hearts. "I'll stay."

The dealer only chuckled and gave himself another card, but scowled when he busted with a total of 24. Another man busted with 26, leaving Leo with the highest total among those still in the game. "Thank you very much," Leo said with a wide grin, scooting the pile of coins toward him. "Care for another round?"

"Make that your last round," demanded a familiar voice, and Leo looked up to see Abigail towering over him, her arms folded and her expression like a thundercloud.

"Oh. Hi," Leo blurted.

Abigail tugged on Leo's shirt collar. "Get up," she hissed. "You're making a fool of yourself. Again."

"Nothing wrong with that," Leo defended himself, dumping his winnings into his pocket as he got to his feet. He still felt a little wobbly, but he offered Abigail a smile. "Just having a little fun. Didn't I say earlier that I'd be here in case you needed to find me?"

"Yes, you did," Abigail told him sternly, starting to drag him toward the exit. "Now let's get out of here. I can't believe you..."

"Wait!" Leo interrupted her, tugging on her arm. "Come on, relax. This is a great place to blow off some steam. I think you could use it. Care to dance, dear fiancee of mine?"

Abigail sputtered indignantly. "Leo, if you want to impress me than get back to your cabin to sober up! And I don't even like the Nephalia four-step. The three-step is more refined."

"No, no. This is a great chance for me to get to know you better," Leo offered kindly. "Rick's having a good time here and so can we. Besides, I'd like to see if you can dance."

"Yes, but not the four-step," Abigail insisted, tugging her arm out of Leo's grip. She huffed and put her hands on her hips, her eyes boring into Leo's. "What's the _matter _with you? Do you not even care?"

"About what?" Leo suddenly felt rather self-conscious.

"About our mission! About what this means!" Abigail snapped. "My father and Wulfgar didn't send us on a party cruise. You're a fighter for the Church and I expect better from you!"

"You saw me back at Nuvark! When we saved and recruited Jorge!" Leo shot back, feeling stung. "You know what I can do!"

"Then don't do this foolish party crap!" Abigail retorted, fire in her eyes. She jabbed a finger into Leo's gut. "You don't take anything seriously enough. Not our engagement, not our mission, not even me! If I knew what I was getting myself into with this arranged marriage..."

"Then what? You'd run away from home?" Leo taunted her. "Yeah, that's disciplined of you."

"How _dare _you -"

"What I don't get," Leo said loudly, "is why you feel the need to interfere with me! I'm just enjoying myself the way I know how. So what if I like beer and cards and mingling with dance crowds? What's it to you?"

Abigail was breathing hard in anger, tightening her hands into fists. "What is it to me? You want to know, you little weasel?"

"Actually," Leo shook his head, "no. Forget it. You'd throw something else at me like 'you don't act your age, Leo! Be more disciplined, Leo! Get down and give me twenty, Leo!' Well, I don't want it. I'll see you at Stensia. In the meantime..." He pointed back at the card tables.

"I give up. Do whatever pea-brained partying you want," Abigail shot back, tears in her eyes. "Not like I care, just how you don't care about me. At all."

"Now just a minute!" Leo opened his mouth to make a counter-argument, but Abigail was already stalking out of the room, slipping through the open doorway and out of sight. The last thing Leo saw of her was the swish of her light brown hair before she vanished into the ship's hallways.

Leo stood there dumbly, replaying the argument in his head. _But... but Abigail has no business interfering with me! It's not like I force her to play cards with me or anything. What's she so bothered about?_

Rick had finally managed to break himself off his dance partner, and he wandered up to Leo with his eyes fixed on the party room's exit. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Just Abigail being annoying," Leo said impatiently, then he turned and stalked toward the card tables. "I need a distraction. You in?"

Rick looked slightly apprehensive, but he nodded. "Sure thing. Maybe I can start to teach you my card-counting trick."

"Great."

*o*o*o*o*

By the next morning, when Leo rolled out of the wood-frame bed in his cabin, he groaned from not only a throbbing hangover but from guilt too. Rising slowly to his feet and clapping a hand to his warm forehead, he blinked a few times and fought to reassemble his memories of last night. _Oh yeah, the party down in the lower deck, and Abigail... did I really say all those things to her? I suppose I was being honest, but she... ugh. _He shook his head, his stomach feeling queasy. _I need to set a few things straight, then go see her._

Trying to ignore the gentle but constant rocking motion of the _Dawnsail_, Leo first splashed his face with cool water in his room's washbasin, then made his way to the mess halls for a quick breakfast of biscuits, sausage links, fruits, and hot tea. He didn't see Rick or Jorge at the table and figured that the former was still passed out in his cabin and the latter was brooding alone in his cabin. Refocusing on what he needed to do, Leo went back to the guests deck and knocked a few times on Abigail's cabin door, but there was no response. "Abigail? I need to talk to you! Can I come in?" he called out, but there was still no answer.

Hoping that Abigail wasn't just ignoring him, Leo sighed and climbed the stairs to the topmost deck, enjoying the fresh air at the ship's surface. A few scattered, puffy clouds floated in the bright blue morning sky, and a flock of birds flitted past overhead, cawing loudly. Up ahead to the west, jagged, towering mountains stood on the misty, forested landmass of the Stensia province. Already, Leo felt a a chill of foreboding just from looking at the place, but he shook his head to clear it. Several shipmates were at work up here, and some of the passengers had come up to admire the view and get fresh air.

One of them was Abigail.

Feeling a thrill of anxiety, Leo cleared his throat and slowly walked over to Abigail, who was leaning on the rail to admire the view. Leo joined Abigail at her left side, also leaning on the rail and letting the warm ocean air brush past his face.

"Nice view, isn't it?" Abigail asked after a moment. Her eyes were fixed on the Stensia mountains.

"It is," Leo agreed. "Stensia looks creepy as hell even from here."

A small smile tugged at Abigail's lips. "I can see why that province has earned its reputation. Only narrow, treacherous mountain passes allow people to navigate that place."

"Charming." Leo heaved a sigh. "Listen, about last night..."

"Yes, I remember," Abigail told him, standing up straight and turning to look Leo in the eye. "I, um... I am sorry."

Leo stood up straight as well, unable to hide the shock on his face. "What? I was going to say sorry to you! In fact... I'm very sorry for how I acted. It was immature and ridiculous."

Abigail's eyes softened. "Thank you, Leo. But I feel at fault too."

"I wouldn't say that. You weren't the one gambling while drunk."

Abigail chuckled. "I leave that part to you. Look, I thought about what you said -"

"You seriously considered the words of a drunk guy?"

"Stop interrupting," Abigail snapped, then softened again. "I suppose I _have _been a little... um, a little too nosy and bossy toward you. I'm sure you've been thinking the same thing."

"Kind of..." Leo mumbled, looking away. He suddenly felt awkward. "I mean, uh..."

"It's just the way I was raised," Abigail explained. "Discipline, manners, dedication to the Church. I've always been afraid to let my family and the Church down, so I work very hard to avoid that and impress everyone. I figure that as long as I push myself as hard as I can, nothing can go wrong."

"Well," Leo smiled, "you can make a hell of a holy barrier, I can say that much."

"I appreciate that," Abigail smiled back. Then her face fell. "I have to admit, I have treated you this way because... well, because deep down, I fear that your behavior will destabilize the discipline I've worked so hard to build up. And please don't be offended, but a small part of me cringes to see a dedicated priestess living and fighting alongside a drunken party animal."

Abigail looked sheepish, but Leo burst out laughing. "I kind of figured that was part of it," Leo said gently. "And you know what, I'm the one who should be feeling ashamed. It's just... when I met you, being all serious and bossy, I felt like you were trying to lord yourself over me and prove yourself superior."

"Well... I _was _trying to act as an example," Abigail said slowly, "but I didn't want to make you feel bad about yourself."

"No no, it's fine," Leo assured her, folding his arms. "I think we're on pretty even footing so far, at least on the battlefield. I just like to party more, that's all!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Abigail laughed, feeling more at ease. "I've never met anyone who has as much R&R as you."

"It's because of a lesson I was taught when I was fourteen," Leo told her. "I got a new trainer who worked me like a dog, keeping my nose in the grindstone for a whole week without rest. He tried to teach me some advanced techniques but they weren't sinking in. So, he gave me a full day to go out in town and have fun. The next day, I drilled the techniques again... and mastered them."

Abigail's eyes widened. "Sounds like a classic example of sharpening the saw."

"That instructor told me 'work hard, play harder'," Leo added. "And that became my motto. And my partying is a good example of it. Call it my downside, but that's been my way ever since that lesson." He unfolded his arms, running a hand through his hair. "I'll say it again: I apologize if my fun-loving lifestyle is upsetting you. I mean, I haven't once taken _your _feelings into account. As you said, you don't want to be seen with a party animal, and I should take keep that in mind. I could –"

"All right, I get it," Abigail smiled again, motioning with her hands. "It would definitely be best if we could both be more conscious to the other's desires and moods. Anyway, I think we need to find a little common ground here."

Leo tilted his head slightly. "Oh yeah?"

"How about this... you cut back on the beer and gambling, and I'll try to have a little fun streak of my own," Abigail offered warmly. "Ever since we met, we've done nothing but argue and criticize each other. What do you say?"

"Okay," Leo nodded. "I'll ease up on the night life business, and in exchange, I can take you on some fun outings we can enjoy together. Carnivals, comedy plays, or simply sharing jokes to laugh at... it can be fun."

Looking happier, Abigail brushed a lock of her light brown hair from her face. "When we return from our Stensia mission, we can try all this out. I'm glad that we could talk this over, Leo. I think we -"

Abigail paused when Leo embraced her in a tight hug, and Leo enjoyed the feeling of holding his fiancee tightly in his arms. He could even feel her heartbeat, steady and strong. "My mind's still a little fuzzy," Leo said quietly into her ear. "I think we've said enough for me to keep track of for now. How about a little hug to seal the deal..."

Trying hard not to blush, Abigail hesitated, then wrapped her own arms around Leo, savoring the warm, solid feeling of his body. "I suppose so. You know, I think I'm really starting to like you as my fiancee. Maybe we'll enjoy this whole affair after all."

"Here's to hoping," Leo added.

"And by the way..." Abigail muttered into Leo's ear, "Whatever I might have said before, I never stopped respecting you."

"And I promise to never think of living with you as a drag," Leo grinned.

"Well isn't this touching," commented a new voice, and both Leo and Abigail jumped at the sound. They both turned to see Jorge walking toward them, and the well-dressed healer raised a lit cigarette to his mouth, taking a long drag from it. With a faint grin, Jorge lowered his cigarette again, his eyes still narrowed in their perpetual scowl. "Looks like you kids get along after all."

Feeling awkward, Leo broke away from Abigail, clearing his throat again and putting his hands into his pockets. "And good morning to you too."

Smoothing a wrinkle on his dark gray suit, Jorge walked past Leo and Abigail, his stern eyes fixed on the distant Stensia shore. "Looks like we'll be there in a few hours," the healer commented. He turned back to face the Cathars. "You both feel ready for this? We're all headed right into the mouth of vampire land, you know."

"It'll be tough, but we're no cowards," Leo said confidently, clapping a hand to Abigail's shoulder. "Darlin', you don't feel afraid, do you?"

"Of course not. I fear no evil," Abigail said proudly. She gave Leo a sidelong glance. "Enough with the nickname already. Can't you at least call me 'my dear lady'?"

"And sound like a butler? Not a chance, darlin'," Leo laughed. "Can't you take a little teasing now and then?"

Abigail folded her arms with a defiant smile. "I don't think so."


	8. Chapter 7

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 7**

Even though Leo had gotten used to the misty chill of Nephalia, he was unprepared for the oddly bone-chilling quality of Stensia air as he descended the _Dawnsail_'s boarding ramp with his three companions. Leo grit his teeth and resisted the urge to break out into shivers as he carried his suitcase down the wooden ramp, and he wondered if the chill was a part of Stensia weather or the evil that ran abundant here. _I get the feeling that this chill is more in my mind and soul than in the flesh. Oh joy, this should be a great trip._

"Man. Feels like my very soul is getting chilled by this place," Rick piped up, his face contorted by anxiety as he marched down the boarding ramp toward the wide, crowded docking platform. "That's bad, right?"

"Only if you let the horrors of this place claim you," Jorge told him flatly, looking up at the towering, misty Geier mountains.

"How comforting," Rick responded sarcastically.

As Leo and the others reached the docks and made their way toward the tiny town of Zeewier Port, Leo glanced at Abigail. "Hey, darlin', would you know anything about this chill in the air or the monsters waiting for us?"

Abigail pursed her lips at the nickname, but she heaved a deep breath and admitted, "No, my knowledge of Stensia is a little limited. Like you guys, I've certainly never been here before."

"Whoa," Rick grinned. "The mighty Abigail falters!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Abigail snapped as Leo's party passed by a well-lit tavern. "In my defense, Stensia is the most mysterious and legend-rich place on our world. No one knows what lurks in the misty, jagged peaks, or what horror awaits in the dark conifer forests."

"Except vampires. It's always the vampires," Jorge commented darkly, fishing in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He clamped his teeth on one and struck a match from his other pocket, causing the tobacco to glow a warm orange color.

Leo frowned. "Vampires must really scare you, Jorge. Don't tell me you've had a run-in with one before?"

"Not exactly," Jorge said edgily, looking away.

_I bet he has, _Leo thought. _But if he doesn't want to talk about it, that's his call, I guess. As long as he helps me against the Skirsdag cult hideouts, I shouldn't ask any more of him._

"This way," Abigail announced, steering the party toward a small stone-and-mortar church in the Zeewier's town center, which sported a large wooden figure of Avacyn's collar above the door. Abigail pushed open the double doors and took the lead, escorting the others toward the head priest inside the Church.

"Welcome," the balding man said formally, tilting his chin in respect for the Cathars before him. He had a thin face and ice-blue eyes, but those eyes had none of the benevolent warmth that Leo had seen in Gavony priests' eyes.

Abigail stopped and bowed her head. "I am Abigail, a priestess in training and daughter of Hodric. My companions are Leo and Friedrich, as well as Jorge, a citizen of Nephalia who has chosen to lend his healing talents to this party."

Rick made a sour face at the mention of his real name while the priest nodded mutely, taking a few steps forward to get a better look at everyone. "Yes, I received Hodric's letter two days ago via courier hawk. Very well. The other Cathar teams on the Skirsdag hideout mission are gathering in Rotswand, a large town deeper in the province. You will have to get through the Ziel Pass to get there, but a Church carriage will be provided to maximize your odds."

"Odds of what?" Leo blurted.

The sharp-eyed priest turned his humorless gaze on Leo. "Your odds of making it there safely. The Church here does what it can to protect its followers, young Leo, but nothing can be guaranteed in Stensia."

Leo swallowed and nodded his head shakily. "Understood. Thank you."

"Yes," the priest said absently, turning away and heading for a back room filled with books and holy relics. He waved a hand. "I'll have a servant fetch your carriage. Wait outside this church until it comes."

"Very well," Abigail bowed her head again out of respect, then led the party back through the church and out the front doors. The crowds of Zeewier milled around the town streets, and Leo noticed how sparse the conversations were among the people, even among shopkeepers and the customers. He mentioned this to Abigail.

"Stensians are noted for their aloof, hard-hearted nature," Abigail explained as she sat down on the church's front steps. The others sat next to her. "It's due to the prolific kidnappings and deaths that happen due to vampire attacks in this province. The people have learned to guard their hearts as a means of defense against the constant loss of friends and loved ones. It seems that the Church authorities are no different."

"Oh great, a whole province of Abigails and Jorges," Rick joked, making him the recipient of two rather hard stares.

"That's just the way it is here," Jorge said simply, puffing out cigarette smoke and watching the crowds. "It sounds like a sensible adaptation to me."

"Bleh," Rick complained, resting his chin on one hand as he waited for the carriage.

*o*o*o*o*

The Church-provided carriage didn't have the same luxurious finish or decorations as the ones Leo had ridden in Nephalia, but the sturdy wooden vehicle seemed more than adequate for travel, and the two horses pulling it seemed strong and healthy. Leo expected the Church's collar symbol to be on the carriage, but it wasn't. _Oh, to avoid attracting unwanted attention, _Leo realized before he blurted out his thoughts. _Naturally._

"Let's ride," declared the dark-haired carriage driver once the four passengers piled into the back, and she tugged on the horses' reins to get the animals moving. Leo settled in for a relaxing trot through the conifer forest that clung to the mountains' bases, but instead he was treated to a break-neck race through the dark forest.

"Whoa! What in the world..." Leo yelped as the horses broke out into a full, almost panicked, sprint. He seized a handhold to avoid getting thrown onto Rick's lap.

"The better to evade danger, boy!" the driver called out over the racket. "Not from around here, are you?"

The carriage's journey led up an increasingly steep slope of rocky soil, and Leo got dizzy from watching endless conifer trees rush past outside the carriage's windows. Instead he leaned out the window to see where the sun was in the sky to determine the time of day, but once again Stensia's odd nature shocked him. Hazy, purple-gray clouds hung in the sky like a suffocating sheet from horizon to horizon, and the sun appeared as a wide, glowing orange patch in the mid-afternoon position in the sky. "Wow. You can't even get a decent tan here," Leo commented with nervous humor as he brought his head back into the carriage. "People would sometimes get tans at the Gavony beaches during summer, but..."

"But we're here for business, not tanning," Abigail responded with a knowing smile. "Focus, Leo. Maybe you can show me that oh-so-wonderful tanning beach when we get back from our mission."

Leo jabbed his finger at Abigail. "Oh, I will, darlin'. You're going to take a day off and have some fun even if it kills me!"

"As long as that's not literal," Rick added. "Because in Stensia, who knows? Vampires could be around any corner..."

"That's not funny," Jorge said defensively. "Vampires are masters of ambush, especially those of the Falkenrath family."

"More on vampires, I see," Rick commented, jabbing Jorge's arm with his elbow. "Come on, what's your deal?"

Jorge huffed and put out his cigarette with a small rag in his pocket, then tossed it out the window. "I grew up here."

Leo recoiled. "What? You never told us that!"

"Because it wasn't really relevant to anything," Jorge said simply with a shrug. The carriage jostled as it went over rocky bump.

"We don't mean to pry," Abigail said quickly, giving Rick another stern look.

"Well, it's out there now," Jorge figured, but he sounded a little relieved at this chance for honesty. "Might as well give you guys a story for the road since you keep insisting. My family used to make a living hunting and trapping in the forests and we lived in a fairly remote village. My younger brother Hans and I followed our father's trade of trapping and selling furs to sell across the sea in Nephalia, but I also practiced my healing magic when I could. Discovered my talent when I nearly broke my arm, and I was able to voluntarily mend it with my blue and white mana."

The carriage went around a curve in the road that hugged the mountainside as Jorge continued, "Everything was fine until about four years ago. That's when my father was taken."

"By vampires?" Leo asked. "That must have been hard, losing your father to those things."

"Actually," Jorge corrected him, "the vampires took my father and turned him. You see, the vampire families recruit the strongest and brightest human beings to join their ranks. My father was an expert hunter and wilderness survivor, and the Markov vampires who ambushed him valued his skills. Two weeks after he went missing, a vampire attacked our town by night, one night after another. My brother and I could tell that the vampire was a newly-turned one because it just attacked whoever happened to be convenient. The elder vampires choose their prey with care and patience."

Abigail clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. "Don't tell me...?"

"Right. My vampire father targeted his own family on the fourth night," Jorge continued, folding his arms. "Broke our front door right down, his fangs out and bloodthirst in his darkened eyes. My mother, brother and I were cornered with no way out. We might have been sucked dry were it not for a Cathar team that had finally arrived in town to deal with the vampire threat. With sharp wooden stakes and water blessed by Avacyn herself, my father was obliterated."

"That... that's rough, man," Rick said in awe a few seconds later. "No wonder you fear vampires."

"Fear? Not at all. I despise them," Jorge said confidently, turning his gaze on his three companions. "Even when my family made the choice to move to Nephalia and take the next ship bound for Havengul. And that's why I'm with you guys: to help you fight against the monsters that prey on people like my family. I will do my part."

Rick threw his arms around Jorge in a fond hug. "You're part of the crew, man. Great to have you here!"

"F-Friedrich!" Jorge sputtered, looking alarmed. "No hugging!"

"Come on, find some other way to vent your fear of this place," Abigail said with a sly grin, pulling Rick off of Jorge.

"What? I'm not afraid," Rick defended himself as Leo laughed his head off.

"Ziel's Pass coming up!" barked the carriage driver.

"What?" Leo shouted back over the carriage's noisy rattling and the horses' rapid hooves.

"Every mountain pass is dangerous, boy," the driver told him over her shoulder. "Hang on tight and prepare for anything. When we clear the pass, shouldn't be too long to reach Rotswand."

His stomach lurching in anxiety, Leo hung on even tighter to the handlebars in the carriage as the horses raced toward a narrow, rocky pass between two towering mountains. Faster and faster the horses sprinted, and the carriage jostled and rattled as the wooden wheels rolled over bumps and cracks in the rugged mountain path. The twin horses snorted and tossed their manes as they galloped between the two mountains, pushing through a small patch of fog that clung to the mountainsides. For a few seconds, Leo was lost in a haze of light gray... and when the carriage broke out of the fog, he leaned out the window and saw Ziel Pass behind him and growing ever more distant. More dark conifer forests grew on both sides of the road, no doubt harboring all kinds of wildlife.

"Made it," the driver reported. "Slowing down now. Rotswand should just be three hours away."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that really got the blood moving."

"Not in a good way, if you ask me," Rick added, sounding like he was about to faint.

Abigail fiddled with a lock of her light brown hair. "Calm down, everyone. It should be a fairly smooth trip to Rotswand. Once we're there, we can organize a plan to -"

She yelped in shock and hung onto a handrail as something large and heavy landed right on the roof, and Leo could hear huge claws scratching and scraping at the wooden roof. A second later, something humanoid and red-skinned leaped from the carriage roof and pounced on the left horse, its claws outstretched and a long tail whipping through the air.

"What the hell?" Jorge blurted, his eyes wide in alarm.

"Damn it!" the driver cursed, but she was powerless as the monster tackled the horse to the ground, tearing it free of its reins. The horse shrieked as the monster dug its claws into the horse's neck, and its many sharp teeth dug into the helpless animal's flesh. The remaining horse skidded to a halt, its eyes wild as it watched the other horse get mauled into bloody pieces by the monster.

With a determined look, Abigail threw open her door of the stationary carriage and leaped down to the rocky mountain path. "It's a devil!" she realized. "Everyone, get out! There could be more of them!"

"Can we save the horse?" Leo asked quickly as he and the others piled out of the carriage.

"Too late," Jorge realized, watching the devil feasting on the slaughtered animal. He clenched his fists. "This devil must have come from Ashmouth. It's not that far from here."

"Come from _what_?" Rick asked impatiently, fishing out his crossbow from the luggage in the carriage's back.

Jorge pursed his lips. "A large, deep chasm where devils and demons come from. Magma is at the bottom, a perfect home for them. And like Abigail said, this devil probably didn't come here alone!"

The devil, satisfied with its feast, stood on its sturdy legs and hissed a warning at the five humans. Its tough, scaly skin clearly defined the brawny muscles in the creature's limbs and chest, and a cloth belt decorated with human skulls was wrapped around its waist. Its reptilian head sported two curly horns and dark, beady eyes that stared at the humans with infernal hunger. The beast howled in rage and threw its head back, spitting a burst of flames from its mouth. At the call, two more smaller devils leaped from the misty depths of the conifer forests, blocking off any retreat path across the mountain path.

"What do you say, guys?" Leo asked tightly as he drew his short sword from its sheath, gripping it tightly in his right hand. "How about our first scuffle in Stensia?"

"I believe we have no other choice," Abigail commented, turning to look at the other two devils, who were slowly approaching. She conjured glowing white mana on her hands, her face tensing.

Rick raised his crossbow to fire, a bolt already loaded. "Let's show 'em to not screw with the Church, huh?"

As though angered by the taunt, the biggest devil huffed a growl and pounced, its claws outstretched for the kill. Rick aimed down his crossbow's sight and squeezed the trigger as soon as the devil sprang into action, and the deadly bolt hissed through the air right on target. The devil screeched as the steel-tipped projectile stabbed into its gut, and the monster tumbled to a halt to adjust for the bolt's momentum. Leo took his chance and charged with his sword raised, slashing the blade down at the monster's horned head.

Growling again, the devil reached up and blocked the steel blade with its black claws, its arm muscles bulging with strain. Then the devil wrenched its arm to the side, forcing Leo's sword out of the way. In one quick movement, the devil lashed out with its clawed foot. Leo felt the devil's foot smash into his chest with a blast of heavy, dull pain and he felt the air whoosh out of his lungs. Leo let himself get thrown to the rocky ground, tumbling awkwardly away from the devil.

Baring its teeth in a cocky, inhuman smile, the brawny devil gripped the crossbow bolt impaling its chest and tore the projectile out, tossing it aside on the mountain path. Bunching its leg muscles, the beast pounced again at Leo, its claws outstretched. Scrambling to his feet at the last second, Leo conjured up his fierce red mana and channeled the arcane power into his sword, lighting the steel bade with a cherry-red aura. The devil descended on its human prey, but its sharp black talons clanged against the mana-infused blade and strained to go any further.

"The fires of holy magic," Leo sneered in the devil's face, unsure if the monster even understood his speech. "Not the kind of fire you're used to, is it?"

With a burst of adrenaline and defiant strength, Leo wrenched aside the devil's claws, exposing its wounded gut. With one quick movement, Leo slashed his mana-enhanced sword across the devil's chest, tearing through its scaly skin and searing its flesh with holy fire.

Squealing in shock and pain, the devil took a step back, then whipped out its long, muscular tail. Leo swatted the tail aside with his sword, but then realized, too late, that the tail swipe was a feint. Agony burned in Leo's chest as the devil's left hand swept through the air and its claws gouged deep into Leo's belly. Gasping for breath, Leo stumbled back, barely keeping a grip on his sword. A few paces away, the devil growled and hunched its shoulders, the burning cut on its chest still sizzling.

"Leo!" Jorge called out, focusing his white and blue mana on his right hand. He drew back his hand and hurled a shimmering glob of his mana through the air, then the projectile shot toward Leo as though magnetized. As soon as the glowing white and blue mana hunk soaked into Leo's belly, his breath caught with surprise. The pain of the wounds vanished as Leo's flesh began to meld back together, leaving no trace of the injury.

"You can use remote healing?" Leo called out, amazed.

Visibly panting, Jorge lowered his hand. "Yes, but it's a lot harder than contact healing. Don't get hit again unless you want me to put myself in harm's way!"

Clearly losing patience, the other two devils charged at Abigail and Rick with savage cries on their lips. Whipping her hands into the air, Abigail conjured her white mana and froze the two devils in arcane restraints shaped like the collar of Avacyn. Both devils grunted and squirmed in the restraints, frustrated at the holy magic. Grinning with delight, Rick aimed down his crossbow's sights and snapped off a round, impaling one restrained devil right on the forehead. The monster gurgled and went limp, blood oozing from the wound.

"Uh... guys?" Leo called out nervously as the conifer forest came alive with rustling and growls. "I think there's even more!" His warning was confirmed when at least a half dozen more devils emerged from the forest's misty depths, some of which were mounted on monstrous, skinless dogs with fire in their mouths. The devils formed a ring around the trapped humans, creeping slowly closer for the kill.

Huffing in rage, the first brawny devil charged at Leo again, and this time the Cathar raised his left hand, channeling his red mana into his arm. Two swords composed of sizzling red mana materialized in the air, giving the devil pause. Two more devils joined the first one and the trio all made a bull rush at Leo. Planting his feet firmly on the rugged ground, Leo sent out the two mana blades, slashing one small devil in half at the midsection. The other mana blade sank into the brawny devil, and the beast hunkered down as it fought to resist the holy fire with its own unholy fire. With a blast of flames and red mana, the two fires canceled out, leaving the devil with charred skin but no further harm.

_Oh, this isn't good, _Leo lamented, watching another trio of brawny devils creep out of the forest. _We can't fight back against this many! _He was all too aware of his dwindling mana reserves, and his one sword couldn't hold back so many devil claws. One devil lunged at his left flank, and Leo's blade was there to meet the devil's claws with a loud _clang_. Another devil snapped its jaws at Leo's leg, and he kicked the devil right on the nose, forcing it to draw back. Abigail conjured a holy barrier to block a fire blast from a third devil, causing the fires to wash harmlessly across the barrier's side. However, another devil pounced on Abigail, pinning her to the ground. The barrier vanished in a puff of white mana as Abigail struggled against her assailant with more white mana.

A dog-mounted devil with thick horns galloped right at Leo from behind, tackling him to the hard ground. Panicking, Leo seized the monster dog's muzzle to keep its teeth off of him, but the beast's fiery hot breath washed across his face and he could smell human flesh on its breath. The beast's claws dug into Leo's arms and chest, sizzling the flesh with hot mana. Leo ground his teeth and fought back a cry, but the mounted devil jabbed a spear into right Leo's right arm, pinning it to the rocky ground. This time, Leo howled in pain, feeling his wound ooze blood with every beat of his heart. He lost his grip on his sword, his numbed fingers barely even touching the hilt. Desperate, Leo kicked at the devil dog's chest with his booted feet, but his feeble blows couldn't throw the monster off.

Then, with a loud crash, something plowed right into the devil dog, knocking it off of Leo. Both creatures wrestled each other to the ground nearby, giving Leo a chance to lift his head and squint at the scene through his pain-hazed eyes. The other monster was human-sized, but Leo saw a bushy tail and animal-like legs. _What... what is that? Am I imagining things? _Leo wondered, gasping for breath and feeling the sweat that soaked his body. _Did the angels send a guardian?_

Judging by the sudden shouts and sounds of a struggle, more of the new entities had arrived and confronted the devils. Leo heard rapid footsteps and then Jorge towered over him, kneeling by his side. "Hold still," Jorge said sternly, gripping the spear that impaled Leo's arm. "I'm going to remove this, then mend you. You're in no shape to fight anymore, at least not for today."

Leo's mind whirled with questions. "What... what is going on?"

Jorge briefly looked over at the entity that grappled with the dog-mounted devil. "These... people showed up, but they're strange, like nothing I've ever seen. Part animal, somehow. I think that girl over there, the one who saved you, is like a fox."

"Great," Leo panted. "Just... help me, okay?"

Jorge nodded, and he swiftly tugged the spear out of Leo's arm with one quick movement. Leo grunted with the surge of pain, but as soon as Jorge tossed aside the spear, the healer pressed his hands to Leo's arm with white and blue magic at the ready. The throbbing pain eased as Jorge's mana seeped into Leo's blood-soaked injury, slowly closing the wound. Then Jorge roved his hands over Leo's small cuts inflicted by the devil dog's claws, and the instant Leo felt his wounds seal up, he bolted to his feet. He felt light-headed and weak, but at least he wasn't bleeding or burnt any longer. He picked up his short sword just in case something decided to attack him.

Nearby, the dog-mounted devil backed away from a eighteen-ear-old girl with a ponytail of bright red hair and a Cathar uniform. Leo blinked his eyes to make sure he was seeing things right: from the girl's lower back sprouted a long, bushy fox tail, and a pair of pointy fox ears sprouted from the top of her head. Even more amazing, her legs were just like a fox's to a human scale, right down to the paws and claws. The girl's fingernails were long claws that were currently stained with the dog devil's blood.

"Come and get me!" the girl taunted the devil, beckoning with one clawed hand. "Scared of a girl, are you?"

The devil dog growled and snapped its teeth in defiance, and the devil rider drew a curved sword from its belt, brandishing the weapon. Unimpressed, the girl pounced on the devil dog and slashed her talons through the air, catching the devil at its midsection. The fox claws tore right through the devil, splitting the monster in half. The dog lashed out with its paws in revenge, scoring a pair of blows on the girl's chest. Baring her teeth, the girl recovered and lashed out her clawed foot, bashing aside the devil dog's head with a powerful blow. The girl's claws slashed into the dog's haunches, then she sank her talons into its gut. Gurgling blood, the devil dog collapsed to the ground, inert.

Tearing his eyes from the astounding scene, Leo beheld several more Cathars who had partially transformed themselves into animals to fight the devils. One man had the claws of an eagle and a bird's wings on his back, while a woman had the pincers and chitinous chest plating of a monstrous lobster. Within minutes, the few surviving devils scampered back into the conifer forest, vanishing into the dark depths.

One by one the new Cathars reverted their bodies back to fully human forms, including the redhead who had saved Leo's hide. Her ears and tail retreated back into her body, her fingernails shrank back to normal, and her legs lost their fur and became regular, bare human legs. From the waist down, the girl wore elastic shorts that came halfway down her thighs, and she wore a simple, long-sleeved coat with the Church's seal on the right breast pocket.

"Are you hurt?" the redhead asked Leo with sincere concern, approaching him with worry in her eyes.

"No no, I'm fine," Leo assured her, patting his arm where he had been impaled. "My friend Jorge is a healer. I... I owe you my life. I'm Leo, a Cathar in training. Who are you?"

The girl smiled, hands on her hips. "I'm Karin, warrior of the Primal Branch of the Church. My fellows and I are situated in Kessig, but we're here in Stensia on a mission. Well, some of us! Most are still back at our main headquarters in Kessig."

The other Cathars joined with Karin, forming a total of five. "Pretty awesome that we came along, huh?" Karin added. "You guys were in some real trouble there. I'd be really sad to see nice fellows like you all succumb to devils."

"I must admit, I have never seen anything like this before," Abigail confessed. "I have never heard of the Wild Branch."

"That's okay," Karin assured her warmly. "We're... um, kind of obscure. Most folks in Gavony and Nephalia don't even know about us, since we're always here in Stensia and Kessig, keeping the peace."

"Wow, you people can turn into animals!" Rick said excitedly. "Can you turn all the way into a fox, Karin?"

"What? Oh, no. It doesn't work like that," Karin laughed easily. "I've just been gifted with the essence of the fox, and Avacyn's blessing lets me manifest it. The rest of us are like that. Who might you all be?"

Abigail dipped her head. "Abigail, priestess in training."

"Jorge," the healer muttered, fishing out his cigarette pack again and lighting up. He scowled and turned away from the assembly, drawing on his cigarette.

"Rick," said Leo's friend. "Just Rick."

"Oh, you all seem so nice," Karin glowed, smiling as she tilted her head curiously. "I should bring you all back to the Wild Branch base here in Stensia. It's not as big as our headquarters in Kessig, but it has accommodations for guests. What do you say?"

"We'd be honored," Abigail nodded humbly. "Do you have a carriage we could use? Ours got in an accident."

"Go ahead, kids," offered the carriage driver, walking onto the scene. "My horse has been through enough. I'm headed back to Zeewier. Be safe out there." She mounted her carriage and rode off back through Ziel Pass, vanishing into the swirling fog.

"So," Karin grinned, clapping her hands together. "Ready to go, Leo and everyone? This could be fun."

Abigail made an amused noise. "We're here for a mission, Karin, not for a vacation. I'll fill you in on my assignment when we reach your base. I'd like to get some work done as soon as possible."

"Oh, you're a serious one," Karin commented, walking down the road. "Follow me, then. Our carriage can carry all of us."

_Who knew that such company was waiting for us in Stensia? _Leo thought as he sheathed his sword and tagged along with everyone else. _Innistrad's an even bigger place than I imagined._


	9. Chapter 8

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 8**

Even before he set foot in the Wild Branch's Stensia outpost, Leo knew that he was dealing with very capable members of the Church. The large carriage dropped everyone off at the edge of a wide footpath that led deep into the conifer forests, and the moment Leo started down the path with everyone else, he felt the mental and physical tingle of a holy barrier.

"Feel that?" Leo muttered in Abigail's ear.

Abigail nodded once. "A shield spell, more powerful than any I have ever felt. I'd have to say that it encompasses the entire outpost to ward off evil."

"You're right," Karin said brightly from the front of the group, making both Leo and Abigail jump. She slowed down to walk beside them. "This outpost is an old one. We weren't the first people to operate here, but whoever was first, they must have had an amazing priest with them in order to make a barrier like this. Never once have we suffered a monster in our borders."

"Hear that?" Rick prodded Jorge. "You won't get any vampires sneaking into your room! What a relief, huh?"

"That's not funny," Jorge remarked, putting out his cigarette and tossing the butt into the underbrush.

Realizing that something was amiss, Leo looked up at the sky through the forest canopy. "It's getting late so soon. How can that be?" Earlier it had been mid-afternoon, but to Leo's eyes, it seemed to be late evening already.

"Oh, right, you're not from around here," Karin smiled. "You're not imagining things. With the eternal cloud cover and the mountain peaks hiding the sun, the mornings are dim and the evening comes early. I hope you don't mind the darkness, Leo."

"It sounds like I don't have much of a choice anyway," Leo said with a nervous chuckle. _More darkness for the monsters to hide in. I can't even imagine what it's like to live here._

As soon as the party rounded a corner and entered a clearing, the outpost came into view. Three stories tall and made up of two conjoined buildings, the facility looked rather unremarkable to Leo, but he supposed that that was by design. Bright yellow light glowed from the tall, narrow windows and the walls were made of brick and mortar supported by wooden beams. A training ground took up the front lawn, littered with practice dummies and dueling rings. There was a notable lack of actual weapons or archery targets, something that didn't surprise Leo. A group of people who used the power of the wild had no need for weapons, after all.

"And here is our home sweet home," Karin joked as she pressed her open hand to the wide double doors. After a few seconds, a quick glow of green mana radiated from the wood around Karin's hand and the huge doors slowly creaked open inwards, revealing a long entrance hall lit by large wall-mounted lanterns. Ushering everyone inside, Karin sealed the doors behind her and directed her fellow Cathars down the hallway, past a variety of doors, stairwells, and other halls.

"Do you lead these people, Karin?" Abigail couldn't help but ask.

"What? Oh, no," Karin smiled. "But I am the second-in-command, so that kind of counts, right?"

"Yes, it does," Abigail conceded. "Where are we going?"

"Where else?" Karin said warmly. "To dinner!"

*o*o*o*o*

Luckily, the Wild Branch's idea of a banquet wasn't the exotic and bizarre foods that Leo had heard that Stensia and Kessig natives often ate. Rather, the dining hall's wooden tables were loaded with simple but pleasant soups, bread, greens, ale, and a whole roast pig. By the time Leo had finished off his plate, it was pitch black outside and the steady chirp of crickets was starting to lull him into drowsiness. Not quite wanting to go to bed yet, Leo found his way to the lounge, where a number of comfortable armchairs faced a wide fireplace that currently had a roaring blaze in it. The room was empty save for Karin, who was slouched in one chair, her eyes half-closed.

"Oh. I didn't mean to intrude," Leo said bashfully when he saw Karin, backing up a step. "I'll go somewhere else..."

Karin perked up and sat up in her chair, turning to face Leo. "You're okay. This is a public room, after all. You're welcome to come in. In fact, why don't you join me?"

"All right." Leo settled into an armchair next to Karin's, watching the fire dance in the fireplace. "So, have you met Abigail yet? I mean, aside from learning her name."

"Sort of," Karin shrugged with a small smile. "She's the model of a priestess, if you ask me. Disciplined and dedicated, but pretty aloof too."

"That's her, for better or worse," Leo mused. "So did she fill you in on the finer details of the mission she and I were sent here for?"

Karin nodded sleepily. "That's right, and I'll have you know, Leo, my fellows and I will do everything in our power to help you." She shuddered. "The Skirsdag cult is setting up more hideouts here? By the archangel, I'll make sure we wipe out every last one! I can't believe that these people have devoted themselves to the demons."

"Well, I'm no stranger to that," Leo admitted. "That cult has a major presence back in Thraben, too, though I never encountered them."

"Whatever they're up to, we'll stop it," Karin promised Leo, her voice firm. "The commander of this outpost, Natalie, will work out a plan with Abigail and I to make sure we get the job done." She broke out into another smile. "Then we can all come back here and celebrate! Maybe we can get some of the _really _good food for that..."

Leo tried to hide his excitement. "That dinner was already fairly good..."

"You're too kind." Karin settled into silence for a moment, watching the fire. Then she turned back to Leo with curiosity in her eyes. "So, you and Abigail..."

"Church partners," Leo said quickly.

"She told me more than that in the carriage ride here," Karin added gleefully. "You've got a fiancee, huh? Congratulations."

"For not scaring her off up to this point?"

Karin laughed. "No, no! It's a wonderful thing to see two people so deeply in l -"

"Life service to the Church! Yeah, that's it."

With a playful swat on Leo's shoulder, Karin smiled and pressed on, "Even if you got engaged only a week or so ago, I can tell that Abigail really likes you."

"Really? She's mostly had contempt for me, at least for my behavior. I mean, well, she does respect me, but I think she and I still have some ground to cover."

"Don't be like that, Leo! This relationship is just getting into full bloom," Karin encouraged him.

"You remind me of her sisters," Leo muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Settling into a fully upright position in her armchair, Karin held up a finger for emphasis. "Okay, no more stalling. Abigail likes you and you like her. You know what I think? Try to impress her with your daring and initiative! Girls love confidence, Leo. Trust me."

"Actually, I think my boldness is what irritates her the most," Leo said humorously. "She keeps fussing at me for charging into things without thinking them through. Like that time I led her into a lab guarded by powerful skaabs..."

"You've fought skaabs?" Karin asked, distracted. She shook her head, whipping her red hair back and forth. "Hang on, that's not what I meant by having initiative. As far as I can tell, Leo, Abigail is waiting for a signal from you, some indication that you're serious about her."

Leo frowned slightly in confusion. "Did she tell you that?"

Karin' smile returned. "No, but she and I had a lovely chat in the carriage and I could deduce a few things. I'm intuitive, all right? Now listen: she feels as apprehensive about this engagement as you do, so it's time for you to shatter the tension! Kind of like a second icebreaker."

"Do you moonlight as a counselor or something?" Leo grinned.

"No, but some folks like to say that I'm a bit... nosy, I'll admit," Karin giggled apologetically. "I just want to help, but if you are uncomfortable with it, I understand."

Suddenly too curious to resist, Leo asked, "Well, what were you going to suggest?"

Karin looked encouraged as she replied, "You could pay a visit to Abigail's guest chamber for a late night visit for the sole purpose of showing her how much the relationship means to you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Karin confirmed with a sly grin. "If you love her, why not go tell her? Then..." she leaned forward, lowering her voice to an excited whisper, "give her a big kiss!"

Leo recoiled, suddenly feeling his face warm. "Whoa! That's kind of... getting bold."

"Exactly, right?" Karin encouraged him. "If you follow my advice, you'll get a lot farther in your relationship and Abigail will be _very _impressed!"

"Hmmmm, yeah," Leo nodded, realizing the sense in Karin's argument. "So, we're moving out tomorrow to deal with the cultists tomorrow, right?"

Karin blinked at the change in topic. "Yeah..."

Leo bolted to his feet. "Then by the time we do, I'll earn Abigail's full respect and admiration!"

"That's the spirit," Karin smiled widely as Leo marched out of the room.

*o*o*o*o*

Leo only had to knock twice on Abigail's guest room door before the door swung open. Abigail stood in the doorway, still in her priestess robes. She looked a little surprised. "Oh. Leo. What is it?"

"I'm not intruding, am I?"

"I suppose not," Abigail shrugged, glancing back into the room. "I was going to change for bed soon, but I can spare a few minutes." She backed up and let Leo inside, shutting the door behind them both.

Folding his arms, Leo started, "Abigail... do you still feel anxious about our engagement?"

"This again?" Abigail raised her eyebrows. "Come on, Leo, you're over-thinking this. We've got a long way to go in our relationship and in our service to the Church. If it makes you feel any better, tomorrow I will make a plan with the Wild Branch's leaders and we can take the fight to the Skirsdag cult. That should put you back in your element."

"And it will," Leo assured her, unfolding his arms. "But I was thinking that even though we settled some of our differences on the boat ride here... well, maybe we need another icebreaker."

A small smile tugged at Abigail's lips. "If you've got a bad joke up your sleeve, just get it over with."

"No, that's what Rick would do to ease the tension," Leo smiled back while his mind raced. "Look, um... I think that honesty is the best practice here, so I'd like to confess something to you."

Abigail tilted her head slightly, clasping her hands behind her back. "I'm listening..."

"Okay. Um..." Leo faltered, then plowed right ahead. "Abigail, I feel really lucky to have you as my Church partner and fiancee, and I would give up anything in the world to be with you."

Leo could tell that Abigail suppressed a chuckle as she said, "Well... thank you, Leo, but I don't need canned flattery in order to feel good about us. Let Rick say the corny nonsense."

"Wait, it's not nonsense," Leo hastily added, his heart hammering in his chest. "I mean it, Abigail. I... I love you."

Now it was Abigail's turn to blush and act embarrassed. "I-I'm flattered, Leo, and I really like you back. You're a great guy, but I don't know if we..."

Deciding to take his chance, Leo stepped forward and took Abigail's head in his hands, pressing her into a warm kiss that seemed to last a long time. Leo broke away from her, his heart still facing. "If you needed me to prove it, there you go."

"L-Leo, I..." Abigail sputtered, gesturing with her hands. "I don't think we're ready for this yet. It feels a little too soon."

Leo's heart sank. "You didn't like it?"

"Well, maybe I did," Abigail admitted with a shy smile, running a hand through her light brown locks. "But still... I think we should slow down a little, Leo. We've got our hands full already."

"I suppose," Leo agreed reluctantly, feeling mingled relief and humility. "I'm sorry if I made you even more uncomfortable just now. It's just that I really wanted to break the tension and get closer to you, that's all."

Abigail paused a second, staring at Leo as though seeing him for the first time. "Oh, I get it. Karin talked you into this, didn't she?"

Leo gawked, taking a shocked step back. "How did you know?"

Making a knowing smile and pointing at her fiance, Abigail explained, "Because you're daring when it comes to monsters, but not when it comes to me."

"Hey, talk like that and I might kiss you again!"

"Well, either way, this is strictly out business, Leo," Abigail reminded him gently. "Don't start following misguided advice hurled at you from random people. We will take this at our own pace, and everything will be fine."

"All right," Leo conceded, giving Abigail an amazed look. "But how could you tell that Karin asked me to do this? It's like you girls are mind readers with this stuff."

"Like I said, you came in here and showed unprecedented daring with me," Abigail smiled slyly. "It was pretty obvious after a point. But still..." She blushed. "I _did _kind of like it, and the next time we get close, it'll be even better, I imagine." She opened the door. "It's getting late, and we should get our rest for tomorrow. I have some... thinking to do, anyway."

"About?" Leo asked as he stepped out the door.

"The mission," Abigail told him firmly, starting to close the door. "And about us, too," she added just before the door snapped shut.

_Women, _Leo thought with mixed awe and amusement as he walked down the hall toward his own room.


	10. Chapter 9

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 9**

After a quick breakfast with his friends and the Wild Branch Cathars, Leo found himself racing through the mountain paths again, this time in one of the two large carriages provided by the Wild Branch. Leo kept his eyes on the misty forests and rocky crags for any sign of devils or other monsters, but yesterday's bad luck reversed itself on this chilly morning: the town of Rotswand came into view within two hours of traveling and no incident had stricken the Cathar convoy.

"We finally made it," Abigail commented happily as the two carriages parked in front of the town's Church facility. She climbed down the carriage's steps and folded her arms impatiently as everyone else disembarked.

"This town doesn't look like much," Rick said with a little disappointment as he gave Rotswand a good look. Situated near the edge of a dark pine forest to the north and with a swamp to the west. Twisted dead trees rose from the brackish gray swamp water and Leo could hear the steady croaks and chirps of insects and frogs from the swamp's vegetation. Rotswand itself had few remarkable buildings, mostly private houses, taverns, and a few business buildings. None of them were over three stories high, and the people in the crowds had the same stoic silence as those in Zeewier. Overhead, the midday sun struggled to shine its yellow light through a layer of writhing gray clouds.

Jorge shrugged, taking out his packet of cigarettes. "It's not so bad. Reminds me of my home town, to be honest."

"Where is it, anyway?" Leo asked, unable to help his curiosity.

After striking a match and lighting up his cigarette, Jorge glanced to the southeast. "Hmmmmmm... about a three hours' trip down that way, past another swamp and a small demon fissure."

"There's another gateway to the hells down that way?" Abigail repeated with alarm.

"Some devils would come out of it and harass the towns that neighbored mine," Jorge explained. "But they never went to my town. I don't think it'll be an issue with this mission."

"Right. The mission," Abigail repeated, turning to the Wild Branch Cathars. "Are you all ready?"

"Let's be off," Karin said brightly, leading her fellows toward the Church's front doors. "I'll be in charge of my group. I guess you'll lead your team?"

"Right," Abigail said sharply, stiffening her back. "Leo, Jorge, Rick, follow my lead. We'll be a four-man team."

Rick made a face. "We don't even get to vote on a leader?"

"Well, she does take this the most seriously," Leo admitted. "It might as well be her."

"Thank you, Leo," Abigail said with a small smile. "Let's get moving."

*o*o*o*o*

"The three Skirsdag facilities are being set up in these three locations," explained a Church-affiliated cartographer in the church, pointing at a large map on a table while the Wild Branch Cathars crowded around to listen. Twelve more Cathars, who were stationed here in Rotswand, were present as well. "One is on a hill in that swamp, the second is situated on a cliff and the last one is along a mountain ridge near the second one. The last two bases are very close to each other, so a large group will get close and then split into two groups."

"Will vampires be a problem?" asked one Wild Branch Cathar, the man who had the aspect of an eagle.

"Unfortunately, yes," the cartographer said. "The base on the mountain ridge is actually a Falkenrath fortress, a small one. We believe that the cultists there are allied with the vampires, possibly offering their blood in exchange for an alliance. Either way, I want everything in that fortress wiped out."

The cartographer swallowed hard and continued, "There's another issue. I had a four-man scout team in that area but they went dark. I haven't received any courier hawks from them in a long time, and I'd like to have those men found and returned to Rotswand before the Skirsdag cult or the vampires get to them."

"I'll take care of finding the missing team," Abigail offered.

The cartographer nodded once. "A fair plan, but you might have trouble finding those men alone."

"I'll help, then," Karin offered warmly. "My fox aspect heightens my senses. Abigail, I'll make sure you can find the missing team. We'll form a five-man team while the rest of my guys take out the Skirsdag base in the swamp. Getlar, you're in charge of the team."

A man with short stubble and green eyes nodded. "Understood."

"Unless there are any other questions, the briefing is concluded," the cartographer added. "May Avacyn watch over you all."

*o*o*o*o*

"Do we _really _have to do this on foot?" Rick asked, his voice tight with anxiety as he and the others marched up a steep mountain path. Towering dark pine trees shaded the path and small animals scurried about on the rocky dirt road.

"We do," Karin said frankly. "There aren't any real roads leading to this part of the Geier Reach, and besides, we'll need to go slowly to find the missing team." She pointed up ahead, where a small stone fortress sat on the rocky bluff. "That's the Falkenrath outpost. As long as we avoid the notice of the vampires and stick to cover on the way there, we can locate the missing team and take out the Skirsdag cultists without too much trouble."

Leo hugged himself for warmth as he gave the fortress a good look. Hiking on foot, it would take him several hours to reach it, and he didn't like the idea of snooping around in vampire territory by night. At least he had the twelve Rotswand Cathars tagging along.

The cloud-obscured sun crept across the sky, casting deep, cool shadows as it slipped behind the Geier mountains' jagged peaks. Leo panted for breath as he and the others marched up the mountain paths and through misty forests, and he found himself longing for the plains of his native Gavony. _This mountain hiking is killing me! Maybe I'll pass on future missions to Stensia. I don't think I'm cut out for this!_

Breaking free of the forest and reaching an open stretch of the mountain path, Karin paused and tensed her muscles, letting primal green mana seep from her skin like an aura. Her furry fox ears sprouted from the top of her head and a bushy tail emerged from her lower back, swaying back and forth.

"Hey, it's the tail again. Can I pet it?" Rick asked with a grin.

"Friedrich..." Abigail narrowed her eyes.

Karin giggled. "I can't help it. The first stage of my fox aspect involves the ears and tail. I have to activate both."

"Can you pick up the missing scout team's scent?" Jorge asked simply. He tossed his cigarette butt onto the rocky mountain path, stomping it with his shoe to put out the embers.

"One second." Karin tilted her head back, sniffing rapidly with her eyes closed and her fox ears poised. She opened her eyes. "Faintly, yeah. To the west. As soon as we find a fork in the trail, we have to make our way west. We're on the right track."

Once again, Leo and the others set off into the mountain wilderness, shadows stretching further and further in the pastoral valley far below. Leo shivered, realizing that Stensia's early evening was already setting in. Wanting a distraction from the monotony of the hike, Leo asked, "So, Karin. You have a family back in Kessig?"

Karin's fox tail twitched at the question. "Yeah, my little brother Anton lives in my old home town with our parents. He's doing okay."

"Does he miss you?"

"Yeah, but we exchange letters all the time, since I'm too busy with my duties to visit very often," Karin admitted. "I haven't been back there in over three years. I bet Anton's grown pretty big by now! I really ought to visit again soon. Maybe if I can convince the boss to give me a little vacation..." Karin looked back at Leo over her shoulder. "What about you?"

"My parents are on a long-term visit to Nephalia with Abigail's family," Leo explained. "It's a little unclear who will live where in the coming years with my arranged marriage, but we'll all work it out."

"Huh, that does sound complicated," Karin admitted. "Hey, I know. Maybe you and Abigail could move in to Stensia and hang out with me!"

"No way!" Leo and Abigail protested at the same time, making Rick and Karin laugh.

"I was only kidding," the fox Cathar smiled. "I'm fine with anything as long as you're both happy together."

"Thank you, Abigail smiled back.

Karin led her friends through a new path that led toward the west, pushing toward the missing team. She sniffed the air every few minutes, confirming that they were on the right path. Finally, as the first stars started to glimmer on the dark horizon, Karin led her team to a small village, halting just outside the village gates. "They're here, but something is wrong," she stated, her fox ears perked up in alarm. "Something's weird about their scent."

"Weapons out," Abigail told Leo and Rick. "There could be an ambush."

Leo nodded silently as he drew his short sword, and Rick unclasped his crossbow from his back and held it at the ready. The team crept into the village, noting that everyone here had already retreated indoors, leaving only a few lanterns on the street posts for lighting. Karin sniffed the air again, her eyes bright. "They're coming!" she hissed.

From a side street approached four men in Cathar uniforms, the Church collar symbol easily noticeable on their jackets. "Hail!" called out the man in the lead.

"There you guys are!" Karin called out. "You're the scouts, right? My team and I came to retrieve you so we can finish the mission. Took longer than we expected, though. Assaulting the Skirsdag bases by night will be riskier."

The lead man shrugged. "Well, that's a risk we'll have to take."

"All right, then." Karin clapped her hands together. "You'll have to come along with us. It's too dangerous to hike back to Rotswand at this time of day."

"Yes, that sounds perfect," the man said with an odd grin.

Karin frowned, sniffing again. "Wait a minute."

"Is there something wrong?" the lead scout asked smoothly.

"You're not the scout team," Karin realized with horror, jabbing an accusing finger at the four men. "You're wearing their uniforms, but... I can smell the taint of demonic power in you! You're with the Skirsdag cult!"

The lead scout sighed, motioning to his fellows. "And here I hoped to infiltrate the Church with the dead scouts' uniforms. Game's up, guys. Let's kill them!"

Right on cue, because the man and the other three cultists raised their arms, their eyes glowing fiery red and seething red and black mana swirling around their hands.

"They're powerful!" Rick blurted, his fear-widened eyes reflecting the intense red mana.

"I see that!" Abigail snapped. "Just neutralize them!"

Eager to see some real action, Leo raised his short sword to a ready position, holy red mana sizzling on the edges of his weapon. Rick raised his crossbow to fire and aimed down the sights, preparing to fire a bolt. Jorge backed up a few steps, blue and pearly white mana gathering on his hands. Karin, meanwhile, hunched down and radiated waves of thick green mana, her arms thickening and her fingernails growing into fox claws. Her bare legs grew fur and morphed into a fox's strong hind legs, her bushy tail swishing in agitation. Karin pointed at the twelve Rotswand Cathars and told them, "My team can take care of this. Fan out and search the area for any other nasty surprises." The twelve Cathars obeyed at once.

"So, you're a fox girl," the lead cultist sneered. "Cute, but you don't scare us!" With a grunt, he gathered red and charcoal-black mana into his hands and hurled a seething ball of magic, aiming right at Karin. The fox girl sprang to the side, nimbly evading the attack. As it touched the ground, the mana sphere exploded, releasing a blast of demonic magic everywhere. Leo covered his face with his hands, but he was still thrown off his feet by the sheer force, tumbling awkwardly to his back. Rick and Jorge were forced to dodge as another cultist started hurling tendrils of focused black mana everywhere, intending to impale them both.

Abigail stood her ground, raising her arms with blinding white mana radiating from her hands. A massive shield flared to life in front of her, blocking off another barrage of mana tendrils. Meanwhile, Karin sprinted around the edge of the battlefield, pouncing on a third cultist. The both of them wrestled each other to the ground, fox claws and black magic clashing loudly.

Springing to his feet, Leo summoned his red mana to his hands and conjured three swords of pure mana, hurling them at his foes. The cultists extended their arms and conjured their own red mana, letting Leo's mana blades clash with their own magic in a fiery explosion of mana. Leaping into the fray, Leo caught one cultist unaware, his sword's sharp edge slashing across one man's chest. Blood leaked from the deep wound as the man collapsed, wailing in agony. One sword thrust to the gut silenced the man's cries for good.

One of the other cultists, a barrel-chested man, backed up a few steps and knelt, pressing his hands to the ground. Runes etched in black mana appeared on the earth, then rotted arms and fingers sprouted from the soil, followed by heads and shoulders. An increasingly large number of rotted zombies hoisted themselves from the ground, all of them turning their sightless eyes on Leo.

_That guy's summoning corpses from afar, _Leo realized. _Foul necromancer! _His flame-enhanced blade slashed a nearby zombie apart, its fetid body crumpling into pieces. More and more zombies shuffled toward Leo, however, threatening to surround him. Leo's blade whirled through the air, cutting off arms and legs wherever it could reach. One zombie, however, reached up from behind and seized Leo by the throat in its unnaturally strong grip, and Leo found himself gasping for air. Zombie claws scrabbled at his arms and legs, drawing blood everywhere.

Suddenly, the zombie choking Leo gurgled and slumped over, a crossbow bolt sticking out of its head. Breaking free of the zombie horde, Leo sprinted back toward his fellows, his heart hammering and his legs feeling like jelly. "W-we have to neutralize that necromancer," he gasped, then fell to his knees, his vision growing faint.

"Leo!" Abigail knelt by Leo, concern in her eyes as she shook his shoulders. "What's wrong? Can you get up?"

"Th-they must've cursed me," Leo panted. "Get Jorge over here!"

"Deal with those zombies. I'll take care of Leo," Jorge told Abigail, striding onto the scene. Abigail nodded and stood up, conjuring one collar enchantment after another to keep the zombies at bay.

Jorge, meanwhile, pushed Leo onto his back and ran his hands over the Cathar's wounds, sealing them up by one. Leo felt his throbbing cuts and scrapes fading away, but his entire body trembled with fatigue and he could barely even move his lips. "Th-they... cursed me," he mumbled weakly.

"I can tell. One second," Jorge told him impatiently, sealing the last wound. Then, he applied more blue mana to his hands and seeped the ethereal aura into Leo's forehead. Leo gasped with surprise as he felt strength flood back into his muscles, his head clearing up and his red mana rekindling in his gut.

"What did you do?" Leo asked in awe as he scrambled to his feet, sword in hand.

"I have curse-breaking abilities," Jorge explained, glancing back at the battle. "Those zombies used a life-draining curse on you, applied by their claws. Don't let them touch you again."

Taking that advice to heart, Leo conjured two more mana blades, sending them shooting after the zombie horde. One zombie after another was torn into flaming pieces by the red mana swords, their mangled body pieces falling to the ground in a heap. Meanwhile, Karin broke free of her cultist victim, both of them covered in bruises and cuts. The cultist man had focused black mana on his arms and fingernails, acting like arcane armor.

"I've got her covered," Rick winked, loading another bolt and firing. The steel-tipped projectile stabbed into the cultist, and the man shouted in pain and surprise as he stumbled back. Baring her teeth, Karin pounced on her foe and tackled him to the ground, her fox claws tearing into his flesh. The cultist went limp, his black mana fading as his life slipped away.

"Damn it!" the necromancer cursed, regrouping with the other surviving cultist. Most of his zombies lay in pieces, so he knelt and poured even more black mana into the ground, allowing dozens more zombies to crawl from the loose earth.

"Let's dance, Leo," Karin grinned fiercely at Leo, flexing her fox claws and twitching her tail. Nodding, Leo sprinted with Karin into the midst of the zombie horde, their combined sword and claws tearing at the undead. Frustrated, the non-necromancer cultist thrust his fist into the air, crackling red mana on his fingers. Dozens of red mana tendrils radiated from his hands into the zombies, lighting their eyes and mouths with unholy fire.

Leo's flaming sword slashed through another pair of zombies, and he jumped out of a zombie's way and kicked the fiend aside with his booted foot. However, three more zombies approached him, all spewing flames from their rotting mouths. Leo ducked and tumbled to evade the flames, but he was vulnerable while on the ground. Bony zombie feet kicked him from all sides, and Leo tumbled flat onto his back, staring up at the zombies who reached down to tear him apart.

A crossbow bolt thudded into a zombie's head, causing the fiend to topple to the ground. Other zombies turned to face Rick and Abigail, opening their mouths wide to breath out a wave of flames. Before the zombies could spit out a single flame, however, a huge holy barrier popped up before the zombies, and the zombies pummeled uselessly at the barrier.

"Come on, get up," Karin encouraged Leo, scooping him up delicately with her fox claws. "We have a battle to win!"

"Right," Leo agreed, shaking his head to clear it. Coating his sword blade in more holy flames, Leo charged at the zombies with Karin at his side, his blade slicing through rotted flesh with renewed vigor. The zombies moaned and shrieked as they fell apart, and the two disguises cultists backed up a few steps, their eyes wide with concern.

Eager to take her chance, Karin scampered past the few remaining zombies with animal speed, then pounced at the necromancer cultist with her claws outstretched. With a tangle of body parts and a rush of blood, Karin tackled the man to the ground and tore into him with her claws, finishing him off. Conjuring one final red mana sword, Leo stuck out his hand, guiding his arcane missile. The red mana sword stabbed deep into the other cultist's chest, sizzling his flesh. The man gurgled weakly, then slumped onto his back and went limp.

The remaining zombies froze in place, their flesh turning ashen gray and crumbling into dust. Just as the moon peeked out from over the mountains, silence fell over the mountain village, save for Leo and Karin panting from exhaustion.

"Whew. That was tough," Karin admitted, letting her claws retract and her legs return to normal. Her face was slick with sweat. "You okay over there, Leo?"

"Never been better," Leo told her, giving the thumbs up. "Well, that concludes our problem with the missing scouts."

From the rest of the night-shrouded village came the twelve Cathars, and the man in charge reported to Karin, "No other hostiles detected. We're clear."

"All right," Karin nodded, still breathing hard. "Say, do you have any fibra roots on you?"

The lead Cathar unclasped a small leather pouch from his belt and handed it to Karin. "Yes, but this is the last of my stock. Are you sure about this?"

"Very," Karin confirmed as she opened the pouch and took something out of it. "We're going to storm the Falkenrath fortress and neutralize every vampire and cultist in the place. This is no time to take risks." Then she started chewing on the object she held.

Leo turned to Jorge. "Um, what is she chewing on?"

"A fibra root," Jorge said with distinct curiosity. "A tough but edible root that is found growing in mountain forests. It's rare, but valuable because of its healing capabilities. It can even restore a person's natural mana reserves. I've heard that Church members and wealthy healers harvest it, but I've never had any. I'd like to, though."

"Sorry, but I can't loan you any," the lead Cathar told Jorge frankly. "Leo, do you need one?"

"Might as well," Leo said gratefully, accepting a fibra root from the man and chewing on it. He nearly gagged on the fibrous root, which tasted strongly like soap. "Thith is awful!" he complained through a mouthful of chewy root.

Swallowing the last bit of her root, Karin chuckled and explained, "Alchemists have determined that the root is highly basic, and soap is basic too, hence the similar taste. But hey, the root does it stuff, regardless of taste."

"I guess," Leo grimaced, downing his root. "So, Abigail... how are we going to do this?"

"Us five will stick together to assault the Falkenrath fortress, but we'll need backup," Abigail figured. "Why don't we take four of the Rotswand Cathars with us to form two teams of eight, not counting Jorge? He's a non-combatant, after all, but he still comes with me."

"That sounds fair," Karin smiled, turning to the Rotswand Cathar leader. "All right, you and the rest of your squad can assault the Skirsdag base at the cliff, but if either team needs backup, it'll send out a magic flare as a signal, okay?"

The man nodded. "Very well. Each squad will be a backup team for the other." He pointed at four of his men. "You lot, go with Abigail and Karin. Make sure you've got your holy water and wooden stakes at the ready."

"Sir!" barked four Cathars as they saluted, then they marched over to Abigail's side. "We're ready for the assault," one of them told her.

"Then we're all set," Karin said happily, leading her nine-man team to the other side of town and back onto the mountain path. "Let's go vampire hunting!"


	11. Chapter 10

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 10**

As Leo hiked further up the Geier mountains toward the looming Falkenrath fortress, he realized that he was no longer quite so fatigued by the endless marching up the rocky, steep slopes thanks to the fibra root. _I feel all juiced up, and I'll need that power against the vampires._

"Are you okay, Leo?" Karin asked with concern in her voice. "Your expression..."

Leo grinned slightly as he shook his head. "Let's just say that I'm taking the threat seriously." He fell into silence as the squad progressed past clumps of pine trees and mountainside caves, and by the time the moon rose high in the sky and bathed the terrain with its milky light, Leo and the others had reached the fortress' outskirts.

One of the Rotswand Cathars held up a gloved hand, his stern face fixed on the fortress as everyone else halted around him. "Everyone, ready op," he said in a hushed whisper as he silently drew his sword from its leather scabbard. Pearly white mana glowed to life on the blade's edge.

Leo drew his own sword, gripping it tightly and swallowing. "I'm ready."

"Me too," Rick added, fitting a bolt into his crossbow and checking his sights.

"No, you're not ready yet," the Cathar warned him.

Rick held his weapon defensively to his chest. "Hey! This beauty has saved my hide many times!"

"Keep your voice down!" the Cathar hissed, motioning again with his hand. "Unload your bolt and give me your quiver. It seems that you've never hunted vampires before, boy."

Scowling, Rick removed his loaded bolt and slipped his quiver's strap off his chest, handing it over to the Cathar. The Cathar set the quiver down on the cool dirt road, unclasping a canteen from his belt marked with the collar of Avacyn.

"So, what are you doing?" Rick asked, more quietly this time.

"Making your weapon worth its weight. This is holy water, blessed by the hand of Avacyn herself," the Cathar told Rick, carefully unscrewing the canteen's cap. "Water like this is rare, but I'm not taking my chances up there at that fortress." After setting the cap onto the ground, the Cathar took one of Rick's bolts and dunked it right into the canteen, keeping the bolt's steel tip submerged for a few seconds. He slowly drew the bolt back out and set it aside, drawing another one from the quiver and repeating the process. Ten more times the Cathar did this, then he gently screwed the canteen's cap back on and placed the bolts back into their quiver.

Rick looked awed as he accepted the quiver from the man. "That technique never even crossed my mind. Bolts loaded with holy water..."

The man nodded as he hooked his canteen back to his belt. "Common practice among elite ranged units here in Stensia. I had to take my time, because spilling that water would be a criminal waste." He cleared his throat and surveyed the group. "Now. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded the affirmative, so the Cathar took the lead, creeping across the fortress' grounds with a careful, deliberate gait, his booted feet not making a sound. Leo found himself holding his breath as he slowly followed the man, then released it with a whoosh. _I'm winding myself tight, _he realized, his heart thumping in his chest. _Easy does it, Leo. You've got fellow warriors of the Church with you._

It was a mark of the vampires' confidence in their own prowess that there wasn't even a fence around the fortress. However, as Leo and the others slipped into the fortress' shadow from the moonlight, Leo's boot crunched on a thick dry twig.

"Sorry," Leo whispered, wincing at the noise. Abigail gave him an irritated look until she looked down at the twig, and her face twisted into horror. Feeling alarmed, Leo looked down and realized that he had stepped on a dry skeleton's rib. More ribs and pieces of a spinal cord lay on the dry ground amid small bushes and weeds, and a human skull lay a few feet away, its empty sockets staring mournfully him.

"The vampires toss their drained victims out here," the lead Cathar figured, scanning the terrain and finding more human skeletons and bits of peasant clothing. "Don't worry about it. Just don't step on any more bones, people."

This time Leo kept his eyes on the ground before him, evading the crunchy bones that lay everywhere. Fortunately, the group didn't make a sound as everyone drew close to the fortress' ground level. Up close, Leo saw that the building was made of smooth gray stones sealed together with black mortar, and tall glass windows shone with bright yellow light from candles and chandeliers inside the rooms. The lead Cathar slunk toward the nearest window, taking cover outside the view of anyone who would be in the window's room. Leo and the others crowded around him, waiting for his signal.

"On my signal, breach the window and assume defensive stances," the man told the group, his hard eyes glinting from the room's light. "We're taking the bloodsuckers by surprise. One, two... now!"

The man whirled around and rammed the pommel of his sword into the window, and the it shattered inwards with a cloud of sharp splintered glass. At the Cathar's lead, Leo sprang into the room, leaping over the window frame and raising his sword for combat. One after another, everyone else piled in and formed a defensive ring, but this large room was empty save for them.

"Lower weapons. We're alone here," the lead Cathar told everyone. "Check for any traps, then move on to the door. Rick, Jorge, Abigail, stay at the back of the group at all times."

"This is where the fun part begins," Karin told Leo excitedly, hunching her shoulders as her fox ears and tail grew from her head and lower back. Her fingernails elongated and sharpened into fox claws, then her legs grew fur and became those of an animal.

"Silence," the Cathar warned, creeping through the room toward the door. Keeping close to the man, Leo gave the room a good look. An empty fireplace was surrounded by small tables and armchairs, and the walls were covered with towering bookshelves teeming with countless tomes. Clearly, they were in the vampires' study.

Unable to help himself, Leo scanned the titles of the books and found them rather repulsive. _Ghoulcalling for the Uninitiated_, _History of the Falkenrath_, and _Curses of the World _were visible on the books' spines among many other titles.

The Cathar pushed on the door handle and swung the heavy wooden door outwards, slipping into the well-lit hallway. Leo joined him, realizing that the interior of this fortress wasn't the dreary dungeon he expected. Rather, wood-paneled walls covered in fancy wallpaper sported mounted candles and expensive paintings. Several closed doors invited Leo to go exploring, but he shivered at the idea of exploring a vampire den alone.

"This way, toward the reception hall," the lead Cathar whispered, leading the gang of nine down the hall. Just as he reached the end of the hallway, someone came from a perpendicular hallway and plowed right into him, causing both to topple to the floor in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, master! Please don't feed on me!" blurted the other person, a young woman dressed in a patchy maid's outfit. She had carried a bucket of water and a few rags, and the toppled bucket leaked dirty gray water everywhere.

The Cathar scrambled to his feet, pointing his white mana-infused blade at the woman. "Who are you?"

"M-Marie. I'm a maid here, sir!" the young woman babbled. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Stop shouting!" the Cathar hissed, offering a gloved hand to help her up. "My fellows and I are warriors of the Church of Avacyn. Get out of the way, because I'm here to exterminate every vampire and Skirsdag cultist in here."

Marie gawked in disbelief, then ignored the offered hand and knelt in submission. "Thank you, kind sir! I've been here so long, working as both servant and food source." Indeed, several recently-healed fang marks were visible on her neck. "Listen... everyone's in the third floor's ritual chamber. The cultists who moved in here, they're doing some ritual with the vampires to summon something. I don't know what, but if you hurry, you can stop them and take them by surprise! Look for a set of double doors."

"Good," the Cathar nodded, pointing back the way he came and lowering his sword. "The window is broken in the study down that hall. Escape while you can."

Marie didn't need any more convincing. She scrambled to her feet and made a mad dash down the candle-lit hall and scampered into the study's open doorway.

"So, to the third floor?" Leo asked the lead Cathar.

"Right," the man said, slowly walking into the vast chandelier-lit reception hall. "Everyone, follow me up this staircase. Weapons ready." He quietly ascended a wide, curving staircase that led all the way up to the floor's balcony with his team crowded around him.

"You know, Jorge," Karin asked him in hushed tones, "if you're a healer, isn't it weird that you smoke tobacco?"

Jorge had gotten out his packet of cigarettes, but decided against it and pocketed it with a shrug. "Constant but subtle healing power infuses in my body. Negates all the harmful side effects of tobacco use like shortness of breath and early death."

"How convenient," Karin commented.

Even though this fortress' interior was one of the most luxurious and welcoming places he had ever been in, he felt trapped, as though a hundred inhuman eyes were watching him every second. He gave Abigail a quick glance, then offered her a small smile. She returned the smile, protective white mana glowing on her hands. "We'll be fine, Leo," she mouthed.

"This way," the lead Cathar announced as the set of double doors the maid described came into view down a wide hallway. As Leo took a few steps closer to the sealed doors, he shivered as he felt insidious red and black mana suffuse the air and cling to his skin. A foul presence lurked on the other side of that door, and Leo found himself clenching his teeth.

The lead Cathar pointed at the door, weapon at the ready. "Leo, breach that lock with your red mana and break the doors open. You and I are taking point."

"Got it." Trying to ignore the flip-flopping of his stomach, Leo widened his feet to secure himself in a steady stance and raised his left arm, red mana flowing through his flesh. A sword composed of red mana came to life in the air, and with one sweeping gesture, Leo sent the arcane projectile straight at the door's heavy iron lock. With a loud hiss and blast of splintered wood and molten iron, the blade exploded and released wild red energy everywhere. Charging straight at the door, Leo kicked out his foot and smashed the heavy wooden doors inward with a smash.

At once, the foul aura-like magic from the room intensified, seeping out of the inner chamber like a noxious gas. Leo coughed and stumbled, his eyes watering against the evil power in this room. Luckily, his bold entrance completely took the room's occupants by surprise, a quintet of black-robed Skirsdag cultists and well over a dozen pale-skinned vampires. A throbbing orb of mingled red and black mana floated among them, tendrils of mana flowing from everyone's hands to the sphere.

"Attack!" thundered the lead Cathar. As one, the rest of Leo's group let loose with a wary cry and stampeded into the room, weapons flashing through the air. The vampires and cultists broke off their ritual, causing the mana sphere to distort and collapse into wisps of dying mana. Collectively screeching in bloodlust and anger, the vampires all bared their huge fangs and hunched into aggressive postures. The five cultists drew back, gathering demonic magic at their fingertips.

The vampires thundered across the room with their fingers outstretched like a predator's claws, hunger gleaming in their black and gold eyes. Within seconds, holy steel sword blades clashed loudly against tough vampire fingernails and fangs, filling the room with shouts and struggling bodies. One man after another from both sides fell in the vicious melee, vampire and Cathar and cultist alike.

One vampire, a broad-shouldered man with a short tuft of a beard, snarled and pounced on Leo like a feral cat. His family's affinity for flight was evident in the light, effortless nature of his pounce, and Leo barely brought his flame-infused sword in time to block the vampire's assault. The vampire's heavy body crashed on top of Leo, forcing both men to the floor in a desperate life or death grapple.

_Wow, he's strong! _Leo thought with alarm as he struggled to hold back the vampire's fangs and sharp fingernails. His muscles burned with the effort of restraining the vampire, but the immortal bloodsucker chuckled deeply as he wrenched Leo's arms aside with inhuman strength. Giving the vampire a fierce snarl in return, Leo tensed his muscles and flooded red mana into his left hand, his fingers sizzling with arcane flames.

"Urgh!" the vampire grimaced as Leo's fiery fingers slashed across his face, leaving smoking scars on the immortal man's pale, cool skin. He clapped a hand to the burn wounds, his dark eyes bugging out in fury.

"How d'ya like that?" Leo sneered, ramming his flaming fist into the vampire's gut. Grunting from the impact, the vampire angrily swatted aside Leo's hand and seized the Cathar's head, ramming it onto the hard wooden floor.

Leo saw stars explode in his vision as his skull smacked against the floor, and it was all he could do to not shout in pain. His whole body feeling numb and feeble under the vampire's heavy body, Leo jabbed his flame hand out again, hoping to strike a lucky blow. _I can't even use my sword in a grapple like this!_

The vampire laughed as he evaded the blow, then he seized Leo's shoulders and lowered his burnt face toward Leo's neck, pulling back his lips to expose his pointed fangs. Leo gasped and strained against the vampire's grip, painfully aware of how exposed his soft neck was. The vampire's fang tips started to puncture Leo's skin...

And the man howled loudly in Leo's face, his eyes once again bugging out of his head in shock. This time, he slumped over weakly and tumbled onto his back, gurgling up blood. Slowly, Leo struggled to his feet, aware of how badly his body was trembling from adrenaline and terror. He raised his sword to fend off the vampire again, but the broad-shouldered bloodsucker lay limp, his black eyes glassy and staring at the ceiling. One crossbow bolt had pierced his skull at the left temple, emerging from the right ear. What was more, the man's brain and muscles sizzled and popped from the arrow's passage, and Leo realized with a jolt that Rick's holy water-infused bolts had done the trick. _Amazing, _Leo marveled.

"Leo! They're getting away!" Abigail shouted, bringing Leo back to the battle at hand. The roof of the chamber had parted into two hatches that opened skyward, revealing the star-studded night sky. Cool night air washed into the room with a breeze, and the surviving Falkenrath vampires were busily soaring through the open roof and to the open sky. Each vampire had a pair of leathery bat-like wings sprouting from their backs.

"The cultists are dead, but our job's not over yet," the head Cathar told Leo, pointing at the cultists' corpses. "Those vampires won't let us escape as long as they still live. We've got to take them out!"

_That was fast, _Leo thought, looking at the cultists' limp, bleeding forms. _All of them killed while I struggled for my life... well, they were a priority target after all._

With a dreadful whooshing sound, fist-sized fireballs rained from the overhead vampires' hands and exploded in the room, forcing everyone to throw themselves to the floor in cover. Leo took quick inventory of who was left: himself, Abigail, Jorge, Rick, Karin, the lead Cathar, and one other Cathar with a sword.

"Quick! There's got to be another way to the roof. Let's go!" the lead Cathar ordered, aware that the Falkenrath vampires overhead were tossing more fireballs at their land-based foes. Everyone scrambled out of the room and back through the hallway, and after a wrong turn, the lead Cathar found his way to the fortress' emergency exit, leading his men up a circular flight of stairs toward a wooden hatch. Throwing the hatch outside, the Cathar led his team up to the stone-tiled roof where the vampires were waiting.

"Looks like you don't leave a job half done, human," one of the vampires sneered, gliding a few meters in the air with his five surviving fellows. "Admirable, but whether you flee across the fortress grounds or face us here, your death will be the same."

The vampire flinched when another of Rick's holy water-infused bolts whooshed right past him, vanishing into the night air. Shouting in defiant anger, the vampire flapped his bat-like wings and plunged toward the clustered humans, destructive fire magic seething in his hands. The other vampires joined him, swooping down upon the humans from different directions.

Abigail thrust her open hand into the sky, conjuring a collar of Avacyn that clamped itself around one vampire, trapping him in place. The winged vampire snarled and struggled in the arcane restraint, but he couldn't break free. Meanwhile, the other vampires slashed their hands through the air, peppering the rooftop with fireballs. The Cathars dodged and jumped to evade the flames, but the explosive fireballs still threw Leo and the others right off their feet. The vampires descended on their prey, all drawing ornately-decorated swords from their belts and swinging wildly.

One vampire, a woman, sneered as she hefted her sword downward with inhuman power. His nerves tingling with alarm, Leo scrambled out of the way, letting the vampire's blade clang against the rooftop. He swung his sword at the vampire's exposed arm, but she recovered faster than Leo expected, her own sword blade easily blocking Leo's attack. The vampire flapped her wings, gliding up and into the air. Now smiling with glee, she flapped her wings and swooped in rapid circles around Leo, deftly slipping in and out of Leo's sword range. She rapidly slashed her sword every which way, always getting out of reach just before Leo could land a counter-attack. Leo grunted with strain as he jabbed his sword repeatedly at the vampire, but her tightly-controlled flight kept her well out of harm's reach.

"Damn it!" Leo muttered through clenched teeth as the vampire scored repeated blows against his flesh. Leo panted and felt sweat streaming down his face as the vampire's blade cut into his arms, chest, and neck. He stumbled back from the bloodsucker, clutching at a cut on the base of his neck. "J... Jorge!" he howled.

The vampire swooped at Leo, her sword extended for the kill. Before she could land a blow, a crossbow bolt grazed her shoulder, its holy water sizzling into her flesh. Howling in pain, the vampire pumped her wings and drew back, scowling angrily.

"Hold on," Jorge panted, breaking away from the rest of the battle toward Leo. He pressed his hands against Leo's neck wounds, his white mana rapidly repairing Leo's arteries and sealing the broken skin. Jorge extended his white mana aura, the magic seeping into Leo's other wounds and sealing them tight.

"I can't keep this up," Jorge huffed as he wiped his brow. His stylishly slicked hair was unkempt and his face was sweaty. "This fight is a fast and tough one. Don't get yourself hurt! I'm almost out of mana."

Leo could hear his fellows fighting furiously against the other vampires and nodded tightly. "Okay. I'll finish this freak off and join the rest of you."

Jorge dashed out of harm's way as the vampire woman charged again, her fangs bared in fury. Leo stood his ground, raising his left and and pumping his holy red mana into the chilly air. Four glowing blades of red mana materialized, shooting through the air at the incoming vampire. The vampire swooped past the blades and leaped at Leo's exposed left flank, a hiss escaping her throat as she jabbed her blade at Leo. Jumping away from the vampire's sword attack, Leo curled his fingers into a fist and focused on his mana projectiles, guiding them through the air.

_I just have to occupy her for a second, _Leo thought, raising his sword as the vampire landed and charged once again. Leo brought up his sword to deflect the vampire's own steel, letting his blade slide out from the vampire's to avoid contending with her superior strength. Again and again Leo fended off the vampire's attacks, watching his mana swords fly right toward the vampire's exposed back.

With a snarl of recognition, the vampires whirled around and beheld the four incoming projectiles. With a blast of her own fire magic, the vampire obliterated two of the mana blades while dodging a third. The fourth blade, meanwhile, stabbed right into her gut, a blow that coincided with Leo's own sword attack. Throwing back her head, the vampire howled as the two mismatched swords pierced her flesh, drawing blood and burning her skin and muscles.

Leo drove his sword deeper into the vampire's body, pumping his red mana into the steel edge when he realized that the vampire was still able to resist his attack. Growling in pain, the vampire managed to lash out her hand, faster than Leo expected. A sudden stab of pain surged through Leo's nerves as the vampire's flame-infused fingers gouged deep into his belly. Leo collapsed like a rag doll, falling flat on his back as the vampire's fire burned into his thick coat and skin. His fingers fumbled over his coat's buttons, undoing them one by one. He tore his coat right off, feeling constricted by the burnt and sweaty thing.

Luckily, the vampire was in even worse condition. Groaning weakly, she fell to her knees as Leo's mana blade and sword burned deep into her body, and she swayed for just a second before slumping onto her side in death. The red mana sword dissipated in seconds, leaving Leo's steel weapon still stuck in her chest.

Gritting his teeth against the pain of his burns and wounds, Leo sprang to his feet and hobbled toward the dead vampire, gripping his sword's hilt and wrenching the weapon free from her cold body. His head throbbing, Leo whirled around and saw that the rest of the Rotswand Cathars had fallen, including the leader. On the other hand, most of the vampires were now dead too, their winged bodies strewn across the castle roof.

"Leo! Are you okay?" Abigail called over, her sweaty face showing her exhaustion and stress.

"Y-yeah," Leo panted, jogging toward the remaining combatants, his wounds burning with every step. "Let me help out!"

"Damn you humans! I'll suck all your blood!" howled the toughest vampire, his body plated with red-colored armor and a longsword in one hand. One of his other fellows was still alive, grappling with the fox-mode Karin. The tough vampire charged through the air, fireballs shooting every which way from his hands.

Not looking forward to getting burned again, Leo scampered away from the vampire's flames, channeling the last of his fire magic into his hand and hurling two red mana swords at the incoming vampire. Caught by surprise, the vampire snarled as one magic blade stabbed into his chest plate while the other grazed his shoulder. Rick loosed another crossbow bolt that punched into the mana blade's area of impact, deepening the injury.

"Enough!" the vampire barked. With a blast of his own flaming magic, he vaporized Rick's bolt and wiped out both of Leo's mana blades, resuming his headlong dive. Abigail conjured a shimmering white mana barrier in the vampire's way, but the Falkenrath monster shattered the barrier with one swipe of his sword. He soared right past Leo and the others, his blade slashing through the air faster than anyone could see. Abigail shrieked in pain as the vampire's sword hacked into her chest, and bright red blood seeped from the wound at once. She pitched forward, crumpling face-first onto the cold stone roof.

"Abigail!" Leo sprinted toward his fiancee with no regard to his own safety, blood thundering in his ears. _How dare that bloodsucking bastard hurt her?_

"Damn it!" Jorge howled as the vampire's sword stabbed into his chest, and the healer slumped to the castle roof, shaking and oozing blood.

With a victorious cry, Karin finished off her vampire foe with her savage fox claws, hurrying toward Leo's side. She trembled from head to foot and her body was covered in scrapes and cuts, but her eyes burned with determination. "Guys, let's finish him off and go home!" she told Leo and Rick.

The tough vampire whirled around, fangs bared in a delighted smile as he whirled his sword through the air for intimidation. "You won't leave here alive, wretched mortals," he leered at them. "My kind is on a whole different level than yours. Give in to despair!"

"Sorry, pal, but I have a sacred duty to defend humanity from the likes of you," Leo challenged the vampire, raising his own sword to the ready position. "Come and get me!"

With a hungry snarl, the vampire swooped toward his prey, wings pumping through the air to speed himself up. Karin raised her fox claws and Leo gripped his sword tightly as the vampire closed in on them, and the vampire swept his longsword through the air with a _whoosh_. Karin's claws and Leo's sword met the vampire's blade, and the two of them strained to keep the vampire's sword at bay. _They're so strong, _Leo lamented as he trembled against the vampire's attack. He felt himself and Karin slowly get pushed back from the superior strength of their foe.

Chuckling in contempt, the vampire bared his teeth and swung his sword upward, knocking Leo's sword and Karin's claws away with a mighty blow. The vampire swept his sword back and forth between Leo and Karin, determined to cut both of them down at the same time. Karin cried out as the vampire's blade cut into her thigh, and Leo rushed to her defense with a fierce jab attack. The vampire grunted when Leo's sword stabbed into his haunch, punching through the armor and drawing blood.

"Not bad, whelp," the vampire taunted, reaching out and seizing Leo's sword. Leo panicked, desperately tugging at his sword to free it from the bloodsucker's grip. The vampire tugged back, drawing Leo within a few feet of him. Then, the vampire's claws gashed right into Leo's chest with a burst of blood, and Leo's vision flickered in agony as the vampire's strong fingers cracked one of his ribs. Leo's hands slipped off his sword's pommel and he realized that in a few seconds, he would definitely be dead.

"Raaaah!" Karin pounced on the vampire like an animal with her claws flashing through the air. The vampire growled as Karin's fox claws slashed at his face, tearing up his skin. Leo coughed and flooded his right fist with the last of his red mana. His whole body shook from exhaustion and blood loss, but Leo gritted his teeth, remembering his oath to protect humanity from the likes of this vampire.

_It's now or never! _Leo thought, slowly ambling toward the vampire with the intent to punch the bloodsucker's face in. However, the vampire kicked Karin's belly with a solid _thump_, sending the fox girl tumbling heavily across the castle roof. She came to a halt facing Leo, her eyes glassy and her body limp. She still breathed, albeit weakly, proving that she was merely unconscious.

The vampire slowly walked forward to meet Leo, clearly exhausted but triumph gleaming in his eyes. "Time to die, whelp," he sneered, raising a fist. Leo grunted in response, raising his own flame-enhanced fist to eye level in preparation to strike.

Rick struck first.

"Aaaaaargh!" the vampire shrieked as the wounded archer came up from behind, a crossbow gripped firmly in his hand. Rick jabbed the holy water-infused steel tip into the vampire's ear, drawing a rush of warm red blood from the wound.

"What, no crossbow?" Leo blurted.

"Too weak... to draw the string back!" Rick called back. "Need... more blunt methods."

Snarling, the vampire whirled around and jabbed his claw-like fingernails into Rick's chest, then threw the archer to the floor. Rick collapsed into a heap, blood leaking from his fresh injuries.

That distraction was all that Leo needed. With a low growl rising in his throat, he drew back his flaming fist and took a step closer, thrusting his knuckles right at the injured vampire's face. At once, the vampire's face crumpled under the arcane blow and exploded into flames. The vampire didn't even have a chance to cry out or speak as he died, his armored body crashing down onto the stone roof. Leo reached over and wrenched his sword from the vampire's flesh, but a spasm wracked his body and he dropped the weapon again. Leo's legs wobbled, then he collapsed to his knees as his stomach churned in a sickening way.

_I've lost so much blood, _Leo realized faintly, his head tilted back as he stared at the starry sky. _But... we did it. This Skirsdag base is officially... shut down. I never thought that so many human deaths had happened because of the Falkenrath family. They're even stronger than I thought. _Then he pitched forward onto his belly, all strength lost from his body. Abigail's limp form lay nearby, and Leo felt drawn to her, thinking that if he could get to her, everything would be all right. He slowly reached out an arm and started to drag himself forward across the mossy stone roof, praying that this wouldn't be his last day to live.


	12. Chapter 11

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 11**

Although the massive, silvery moon shone brightly in the inky black sky, Leo could barely make out anything with his hazy, tired vision. Grunting in mingled exhaustion and dull, throbbing pain, the injured Cathar reached out with his right arm, gripped a stone brick on the castle roof's cool, mossy surface and dragged himself forward another few inches toward his fiancee and fellow Cathar. "Abigail," he coughed, trying to force a comforting grin, "can you hear me? Come on, say something."

Ahead of Leo lay the brunette Cathar mage, flat on her stomach and her face turned away from Leo. She did not stir, but she groaned faintly and Leo, heartened by the sound, shoved out with his left foot and scooted himself forward a little more. _Angels curse me, this is difficult, _he thought bitterly. _Have to... make it. Abigail needs me. Everyone needs me. This whole mission was my idea! How could I know that the Falkenrath vampire family would be this powerful? Bit off more than I could chew for once._

Leo felt his Cathar uniform soaking slowly with his warm, sticky blood, his shirt torn and his coat dirty and frayed from the now-dead vampires he had fought only minutes before. More than a dozen Falkenrath vampires lay about on the castle roof, where they had tried to use their mastery of flight to get an advantage over Leo and his fighting team. That tactic didn't save the vampires, but it damn well cost Leo and his team dearly. Leo looked to his side, slowly turning his sore neck and squinting at the other prone form near him. His best friend Friedrich, or Rick for short, lay with his back to Leo, with only his bright dyed-red hair giving away his identity.

"Rick. Hang in there, old friend," Leo muttered, reaching out with a scratched hand as a chilly breeze wafted across the castle roof. Around him, the dark, misty Stensia mountains loomed high like a crowd, watching the humans fight desperately to stave off bleeding to death. Frowning a little, Leo scooted his way closer to Abigail, pushing his way past his dropped sword, shoving aside the weapon with his bloody hands. The silver weapon clanged and rattled as it skittered across the castle roof, and Leo winced as the deafening sounds struck his sensitive ears.

"Abigail. S-send... out a flare," Leo spoke up, wincing as one of his chest wounds scraped against a loose rock. He curled up, pressing his hands to the bleeding wound. "C-come on! Alert th-the backup team. Jorge's healing magic w-wore out in the fight. He can't help us." Indeed, the surly medical mage lay prone further away, unable to help his fellows at all.

"Leo?" Abigail asked weakly, flopping over to face her fiancee. Her normally attractive, gentle face as marred by scratched, blood spots and dirt. "Y-you're okay. Thank the angels."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Leo coughed again, feeling a shred of strength returning to his limbs and voice. "Just send that fl-flare! Now!"

Breathing in as deep as her damaged lungs would allow, Abigail reached out with her right arm, bright yellow magic focusing on her right hand's palm. With a strained grunt, she flung the magic vapors into the air, streaking through the night sky like an oversized firefly. Once it reached a sufficient height, the magic sphere exploded in a vivid display, glitters of the holy magic scattering across the sky. No doubt the rescue team would find it and make a beeline for the Falkenrath stronghold, and Leo sighed with relief at the thought, trying to relax and conserve his strength.

"L-Leo," Abigail mumbled. "We're going to make it, aren't we?"

"Yeah, course we will," Leo managed a weak smile. "We always do, don't we, darlin'?"

"S-stop calling me that ridiculous name," Abigail tried to scold Leo, but she only laughed despite herself. "Haven't I told you before?"

"Does th-that matter at a time like this? Lighten up."

Abigail turned back away, staring out at the rugged landscape beyond. "O-only when you learn a l-little more discipline, Leo. You still... don't take this job seriously enough. But I forgive you." She sighed again, then didn't make another sound.

Unsure what to do next, Leo dragged himself closer yet to his fiancee, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "A-Abigail? You still there, darlin'? Say something..." His hand fell off Abigail's shoulder, and he rolled onto his back, gasping for breath as his head swam and his arms and legs shook. "Damn it, might not m-make it after all... Where is good help when you need it, huh?"

"**It sounds like you're in a real bind, boy," **boomed a deep, gravelly voice. Leo started, his eyes darting this way and that, but he saw nothing. No one else on his squad stirred at the sound, but when the voice came back, Leo realized that he was hearing it in his head. **"I can help you, you know."**

"Who's out there?" Leo called out as loudly as he could, wishing he had his sword with him. "Is this some trick?"

The air suddenly felt thick and cold, and Leo distinctly heard something huge swoop down on leathery wings and land heavily on the castle roof. His stomach churning with confusion, Leo grunted again and flopped himself over, then beheld a bulky, huge being standing only ten feet away from him, its body standing out against the star-studded sky. The being's huge, bat-like wings flared out and a long, reptilian tail swished excitedly through the air. A cloud drifted away from the moon, allowing a beam of pearly light to shine on the monster: a demon. With a lizard-like face, humanoid body and long claws, the demon lived up to Leo's vision of what such a being would look like.

"And what does a demon want with me?" Leo sputtered. "If the angels find you... they'll drag you off to Avacyn and destroy you!"

The demon chuckled deeply, its tail twitching. **"Ah, but your Avacyn cannot be everywhere at once, can she? No one can help you. You are dying. Help is too far away to save you. You brought your team into this situation, Leo, and they will pay for your foolishness with their lives."**

"Like hell they will," Leo spat back, galvanized by the demon's accusations. "They knew what I was bringing them into! We were ready. I..."

The demon snapped its jaws, its red eyes flaring. **"Not ready enough, I would say. You will die here, Leo, and your companions... but for a price, I can change that."**

"Wh-what?"

As an answer, the demon lumbered toward Leo on its squat legs, reaching out with a hand infused with shimmering blue and red mana mingled in a purplish haze. **"I can give you your life, and that of your friends," **the demon offered. **"Make a blood pact with me, and for a later price, I can keep you and your friends alive long enough for help to arrive. Refuse, and die on this roof. I trust that you will make the right decision."**

Leo coughed again, feeling blood in his throat. His head ached as he squinted past the demon, and against the starry sky, he thought he saw the outline of a tall person standing there. "Is... someone there?" But then again, his fuzzy brain was no doubt making him see things. Already, he thought he heard the flapping wings of angels coming to take him to the Blessed Sleep.

The demon slowly lowered its hand toward Leo, and the Cathar jolted as a tiny sliver of the mana stabbed into his body. Leo felt a surge of strength and warmth as the demon's magic filled his body. Springing to his feet, Leo felt his nerves tingle with renewed strength and he charged headfirst at the demon, his shimmering white holy magic flaring on his hands. Before he reached the beast, however, Leo felt his legs give way and he sprawled in a confused heap at the demon's clawed feet, gasping for breath. The castle roof seemed to spin around him and he fought to draw breath.

The demon drew back its hand a little, wings lowering slightly. **"A taste of what I can offer," **it boomed. **"Do you really wish to bleed to death here, boy? You have only seconds to decide, and your friends might have even less time for you to finally decide what to do."**

"I swore... to uphold justice," Leo mumbled feebly, feeling his wounds re-open from his fall. Terror and shame squirmed in his guts: he couldn't afford to die here, but a _demon's _pact? Could he make such a bargain? But... he couldn't hold out much longer, and when he glanced at Abigail's tattered, limp form sprawled in the moonlight, Leo took a deep breath and craned his head up far enough to look the demon right in its fiery red eyes. "O-okay. Just enough to get us out of here alive. I..." he sent a quick mental prayer for forgiveness to the angels. "I accept. I make the pact."

"**Smart boy," **the demon chuckled, crouching over Leo and resting its hand on his back. Blue and red mana surged from the demon's black scaly hand and across Leo's body, soaking into his flesh like a tonic. From Leo's body radiated the demon's magic, tendrils of it seeping into the limp forms of Leo's friends. **"This will take only a moment. But know that you can never escape a demon's pact. I will demand repayment of you, boy, and you will never know peace until you do." **With its work done, the demon pumped its wings hard, sending a blast of air across the castle roof. With a few more flaps of its bat-like wings, the demon soared into the air and was gone.

Leo gripped his fists tight, resolve burning in his gut. "And I swear that the spawn of evil will never know peace for as long as I live."

*o*o*o*o*

"Leo? Come on, talk to me. Please."

The voice sounded faint and muted, and Leo was lost in a world of comfortable darkness. He felt himself lying down on his back on a soft surface of some sort, and he savored the feeling. It was almost like... a bed?

Then Leo felt two gentle hands shaking his shoulders and he snapped his eyes open, looking right into Abigail's concerned eyes. "Oh. Hi."

"Hello yourself," Abigail said back with a kind smile, leaning back a little in her chair. "How are you feeling? Any aches or pains?"

Leo grunted as he sat up slowly and carefully. His chest, arms, and neck were sore and he felt thick bandages wrapped around his upper chest, but otherwise... "I'm okay. But what about you? And where are we, anyway?"

"The infirmary at the Rotswand church," Abigail explained, picking up a glass of water from the bedside table and offering it to her fiancee. "Here, drink. Replenish your fluids. You lost a lot of blood from the battle against the vampires... we all did."

Leo gratefully gulped down the cool water, his head clearing up a bit more. "I... don't remember much. Did you get me here?"

"No, the backup team arrived and got us here," Abigail told him, folding her hands on her lap. She was clad in her priestess robes, which evidently had been washed recently to remove the bloodstains. "They found us injured but very much alive on the fortress roof. To be honest, we're lucky that they arrived in time to save us. It's a wonder that we didn't bleed out or go into shock!"

"No kidding," Leo said hollowly, his insides going cold as he recalled the demon's nighttime visit. He sat back down, plopping his head on the feather-stuffed pillow and staring at the wooden ceiling. _We got out of there because I bought our lives with that demon's pact! This is all my fault. I insisted on this dangerous mission and now we're living on borrowed time. What have I done?_

Abigail's face fell and she took Leo's left hand in hers, holding it tightly. "Leo? What's wrong? You look awful..."

Leo forced a chuckle and shook his head. "Just trying not to think what would have happened if I lost you. I don't want to go on without you, Abigail." The words were true, but Leo knew that he couldn't tell Abigail about the demon. _There's nothing we can do about it, and I don't want to worry her. I might even get kicked out of the church for accepting such a pact! I'll have to figure this out later. Somehow._

Abigail broke out into a smile, pressing a hand to her heart. "That means a lot to me, Leo. We're a team, and we're friends too. I wouldn't leave you behind for any reason, either." She blushed and fiddled with a lock of her light brown hair. "Um, Leo... you've been out a lot longer than I have, and during that time, I did a little thinking."

"About what, darlin'?"

"About us. I hesitated to tell you before because I still felt apprehensive about all this, but..." Abigail reached over and ran a hand through Leo's hair. "I love you, Leo. I don't just accept you as my Church partner or reluctant fiance. I care deeply about you, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm ready for it... and looking forward to it, too."

Leo felt his own face flush at the thought. "Well, I hardly know what to say!"

Abigail leaned over and closed her eyes, gently pressing her lips top Leo's. "Just promise me that you'll love me through good times and bad, and that you'll always be with me."

"That's one promise I can make," Leo grinned back, feeling a rush of mingled fondness and cold guilt. _That demon will come after me again. I don't know when or where, and it feels awful knowing that Abigail and the others owe themselves to me and my desperate decision. I can at least keep her safe and be the fiance and husband she expects out of me. That's the least I can do, and I'll do it with every fiber of your being._

Leo heaved a deep breath, a thought occurring to him. "That summoning ritual the Skirsdag cultists were doing... was it completed?"

Shaking her head, Abigail said simply, "No. The backup team ran a sweep through the whole fortress and the team's mages didn't find any traces of a successful summon. It's just as well. The vampires and cultists alone were more than enough of a challenge."

_So if the cultists didn't summon that demon, where did it come from? Has it been following me in the shadows or something? _Leo's mind grappled with the mystery. _And I could have sworn that I saw a man in the area, but I was dying and could hardly make sense of the world around me. Well, no use worrying about it now. _He cleared his throat and said, "I feel a little better. Think I'm up for a quick walk around Rotswand? I don't like just sitting around."

"You're always so reckless," Abigail smiled with slight exasperation as she stood up and offered her hand. "But okay, let's go. The villagers want to thank us for helping rid them of the local Falkenrath threat anyway."

Leo nodded mutely as he accepted Abigail's hand, letting her hoist him out of bed. He slipped on his button-up shirt and uniform boots, slowly making his way toward the infirmary door. "By the way, are we getting out of here soon? I think I've had enough of Stensia for a while."

"The _Dawnsail _will depart for Havengul in a few days. Just hang in there... darlin'," Abigail teased him, her face lively.

"Fine with me," Leo shrugged, heading toward the church's front doors with his fiance. He tightened his free hand into a determined fist. _And one way or another, I'm going to set all my problems straight._

**END OF PART I**


	13. Chapter 12

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**PART II**

**Chapter 12**

"Okay, kids, who wants a piece of the birthday cake?"

As soon as 24-year-old Abigail stepped out of her house's back door and into the backyard birthday party carrying a huge strawberry-flavored cake on a platter, ten excited kids cheered and flocked to her. The little kid in the lead, Theodore, was practically jumping up and down as Abigail set the cake's platter onto the circular picnic table, and the kids eagerly scrambled onto the wooden seats.

"Do I get the biggest piece?" four-year-old Theodore asked his mother.

"Well, of course, sweetheart," Abigail smiled as she lowered a butter knife toward the heavily-iced cake. "You're the birthday boy, after all!"

"I don't think I ever got a cake that big when I was younger," Leo commented with amusement, standing by the backyard fence with his father and Rick next to him.

"You were hyperactive enough as it was, son," Wulfgar smiled, scratching his graying beard. "And I think your boy got that from you."

Rick scowled in mock jealousy. "I never got a cake that big, either."

Leo clapped a hand to his friend's shoulder. "Then let's go and see if there's some left over for the grown-ups, huh?"

Along with Leo's family, there were also a few of the guests' mothers and fathers in the backyard party, good friends of Leo and Abigail. Cocktails and snack trays were available for the older guests as well as more than enough toys and activities for the kids. As Leo accepted a small cake piece from his wife, he decided that this party was definitely turning out well. Even the weather was fair; overhead, the sky was a rich blue with a few large, puffy white clouds. A strong breeze picked up, toying with Leo's unkempt ear-length brown hair, then died down again.

As the kids babbled amongst themselves, Leo and Abigail walked back in through their two-story house's open back door to see if there was anything else they could bring out. As he followed his wife through the kitchen, Leo piped up, "Sophia's a bit late. I hope she can still come before the party wraps up."

"I'm sure she will make it," Abigail said confidently, tugging at the sleeve of her deep blue dress. "Your cousin was never one to let anyone down."

Leo heard the front door swing open and with excitement lurching in his gut, he hurried through the living room and greeted his fair-haired cousin at the door. "Sophia! Good to have you."

"Sorry if I'm late," Leo's cousin apologized with a small smile, removing her hat and placing it on the hat stand. "Had some business to take care of. Is everyone in the backyard?"

"More or less," Leo nodded, leading Sophia through the house. Then, Abigail popped in from the kitchen, a wide smile on her face.

"Sophia! Glad you made it."

"Abby," Sophie teased, using the nickname she had made up for her cousin's wife. "You're looking great! It's been a while."

"Thank you," Abigail said fondly as she led the party to the backyard. "Well, I have to ask... how's business with the Church? The last I heard, you got another promotion and you're taking even better assignments."

Sophia shrugged as she stepped through the back door's open frame. "Oh... things are going fine, Abby. Just the way I want them to be."

Abigail made another small smile. "That's great. I'll have to catch up later, though. The kids are getting restless and I ought to organize a game for them to play. Burn off the energy from that cake..."

Leading his cousin over to the adult table, Leo peeked at his cousin's collarbone for the gold collar of Avacyn charm that she always wore, but today, it was absent. _Sophia loved that necklace. It proved her dedication to the Church, _Leo thought. He sat down next to his cousin and reached for a glass of hard lemonade; it was a warm day, after all. "Work must be going well, Sophia. Sorry if I had to drag you away from all the fun."

"I wouldn't want to miss my cousin's son's birthday," Sophia assured him, nibbling on a cracker as she watched the kids play. "Little Theodore's really growing up! He's got your eyes, you know..."

"Really? I thought he had Abigail's..."

Sophia laughed. "I'd recognize that devilish gleam anywhere! He takes well after you, Leo. As for his mother ... he's got her gentle grace. I can tell."

"You've always had an eye for those things."

"Mmmmmm... yeah." Sophia turned to watch the kids play, but Leo cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Not to intrude, Sophia... but you seem distracted. And you're not wearing your favorite collar of Avacyn charm. Is everything okay?"

Sophia turned back to Leo with a quick smile. "Of course, cousin." Then her face fell and she lowered her voice, leaning slightly closer as though not wanting to be overheard. "Well... not really."

Folding his arms across his chest, Leo told her, "It's okay. You can tell me."

"All right." Sophia heaved a sigh. "I handed in my letter of resignation earlier today. I'm through."

Leo blinked in surprise. "But you've always been so good at working with the scout force. What other branch of the Church would you rather work for?"

"None. I can't keep myself away from my family any longer," Sophia admitted heavily. "Cashed in my necklace for the money to pack up my family at their home town in the Nearheath region and move closer to the river. The attacks are getting worse and the Church is barely able to keep up, Leo. I have to stick with my husband and our young daughter to keep them safe. I didn't like being forced to do this, but I'm looking out for my own. Can you blame me?"

Trying not to show his surprise, Leo took a deep breath. "Well, um... no, I can't blame you for staying close to your family. In times like these, it's only natural to look out for your own." He offered a grin and a hand on Sophia's shoulder. "You're showing love and courage by sticking with your husband and daughter, if you ask me. Nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks, Leo." Sophia tapped a finger on the hollow of her neck where her pendant used to be. "It's like that all over the Nearheath region here in Gavony. I thought Gavony would be safe for my family even when Avacyn disappeared, but I suppose not."

Leo nodded mutely to his cousin's words. Ever since Avacyn vanished four years ago, the various monsters of the dark had started incurring further and further into human territory, often with bloody results. Entire villages in Kessig were slaughtered by werwolf packs, townsfolk in Stensia fled in terror from powerful vampires, and increasingly nasty skaabs and wicked spirits prowled every corner and street of Nephalia's coast towns and ports.

Throughout the worsening situation, Leo and Abigail had fought diligently to keep humanity safe from the accelerating danger as servants of the Church, but by now, not even Gavony was safe. The Nearheath district, a number of farm towns situated around a large river, were suffering the most. Reports indicated powerful hordes of zombies marching across the Nearheath district, laying siege to towns and gathering countless bodies from graveyards. Many people had fled on barges down the river or else flocked to the walled city of Thraben for safety, but that was a temporary measure. Already, entire neighborhoods were crammed with refugee camps populated with countless worn-out people who somehow survived the zombies and necromancers who had nowhere else to turn. From over the wooden fence in his backyard, Leo could see one such camp, a dark reminder that the Church had its back to the wall.

Sophia perked up. "Oh, let's not talk this way on your son's birthday! Today's a day to celebrate life and family, after all."

"True that," Leo agreed.

"Well, in that case..." Sophia got to her feet with a grin. "I can think of a few games for the kids to try out. Theodore should like 'em."

"Great. Wear him out so he can actually sleep tonight," Leo laughed.

"Don't you worry, dear cousin."

*o*o*o*o*

"Oh, I'm so tired," Abigail yawned as crickets chirped outside her bedroom's windows. Night had fallen over the neighborhood and the house was finally quiet again. "I'm going to bed, dear. Are you coming too?"

"Might as well," Leo conceded, his head feeling thick and fuzzy. He waited while Abigail changed into sleepwear behind his back, then he changed into his own long-sleeved sleepwear and crawled into his half of the double bed, enjoying the thick, soft sheets that covered him.

"You seem pretty tired, too," Abigail commented as she settled next to Leo, clad in a bright red silk chemise. Her light brown hair was loose.

"Just the stress of fighting for the Church and helping manage the refugee camps," Leo said simply, reaching over and running a hand gently through his wife's hair. "Nothing serious. I'm sure we'll feel perky in the morning. Let's hope for more good weather."

"Yeah," Abigail agreed, scooting over and planting a warm kiss on her husband's cheek. "Now hush. Let's get some rest."

Leo reached over and placed the metal snuffer on his bedside table's candle, putting out the flame and plunging the room into darkness. Only the half-moon provided light, the silvery orb shining steadily in the starry sky beyond the wide window in Leo and Abigail's bedroom. Heaving a sigh, Leo turned and faced the other way, closing his eyes but unable to settle his mind yet. _Another birthday and my family is doing well. It's been a long time since that demon offered me my life back when I was still in training, and I've never heard or seen anything of it since. Has it forgotten? _He had to resist a sudden chuckle in spite of himself. _No, demons don't forget. I have to stay strong for my family and destroy whatever might harm my wife and son. No monsters will ever take down Thraben, and none will take down my household either!_

Feeling content with himself, Leo finally found himself drifting off to sleep.

*o*o*o*o*

Just as Leo felt himself fall asleep, he bolted upright in his bed, his eyes wide and his heart hammering. The darkness in his bedroom was suffocating and thick, and not even the moonlight provided relief. Echoes of dead voices howled through the cold air, a chorus that raised goosebumps on Leo's skin.

"Abigail!" he quickly turned to make sure she was unharmed, but he was alone in his bed, the sheets tossed aside as though Abigail had been dragged out of the bed. Leo's hands frantically rifled through the sheets as he shouted over the voices, "Abigail! Where are you? It's happening again, it's..."

Leo felt himself pressed against his bed's backboard by an invisible force, his chest slowly being crushed and his breaths coming in tight gasps.

"**I will have my payment, Leo," **boomed an inhuman voice like thunder. It came from everywhere at once, the deep tones rattling Leo's eardrums and brain alike. He felt like all the warmth had been sucked from his body. **"Don't forget what you owe me, boy. You made your decision, and you will have to live up to it."**

"I know what I did!" Leo gasped, his body still locked in place. "I... just haven't decided how to pay yet!"

The voice chuckled, a hideous sound that shook Leo's bones. **"You had better decide soon, or I will decide for you. Maybe I should claim your life and harvest your soul and vital essence. You seem to have enjoyed the seven years that you bought for yourself. But all good things come to an end, don't they?"**

"I won't cave to your intimidation!" Leo choked out, fury rising in his gut. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"**But you're afraid to even tell your wife and friends what you've done, Leo,"** the voice reminded him. **"How can you claim courage in the light of that?"**

Leo felt his resolve sputter out and he hung his head weakly. "They... don't need to know. There's nothing they could do to help anyway. And I'd be punished by the Church for making a pact with you. Maybe even executed to serve as an example!"

"**How tragic," **the demon's voice chuckled with mock sympathy. **"Know this: I will come for you, sometime, somewhere. And even if you're not ready... I will be."**

Leo felt the pressure on his body lift, and he drew a deep breath as he relaxed his muscles. This wasn't the first time he'd been confronted by the demon's voice in a nightmare, but this was the first time that it had such urgency. Leo knew that he was running out of time... and that he had no one he could turn to.

"_L... Leo!" _called a faint male voice. Leo blinked, not recognizing the man's voice. The distance voice continued in a sputtering tone, _"Inheritance... family debt... every gen... trace our lin... archives at... hurry!"_

"Say that again!" Leo called out anxiously as the voice died down. The man's voice had started to break up and fade in and out, cutting off some of his words and sounds. He strained his ears to catch the man's message again, but it was gone. Leo sighed with resignation as he slumped back onto his bed, the demonic voices fading away as the nightmare ended.


	14. Chapter 13

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 13**

"Leo! Dear, wake up!"

"Wh-wha...?" Leo blinked himself awake, feeling Abigail's hands fearfully shaking his shoulders. He sat up, squinting in the moonlight.

"Did you hear that?" Abigail's voice was tight with distress.

Leo paused, fairly certain that he was back into reality. Faint footsteps thudded on the downstairs floorboards, and then the sound of a shattered window sent a jolt of adrenaline through Leo's body. "Intruders!" he hissed.

"We've got to do something," Abigail warned him, slipping out of bed and throwing on a cloak. She reached for a sharp dagger that she kept under the bed.

Leo scurried to his wardrobe, slipping on his thick leather coat, combat pants, and heavy boots. He drew his short sword from its mount on the wall, feeling the steady burn of his holy red mana in his gut. "Whatever's down there, we'll take it down as a team," he whispered, creeping toward the closed door. "Ready?"

Abigail nodded firmly, her eyes fixed on the wooden door. "I'm ready."

Taking a deep breath, Leo slowly reached for the doorknob and twisted it, creaking the door open with his sword held tightly in hand. The sounds of the intruders were louder now, a combination of footsteps, the click of talons on floorboards, and a steady stream of snarls and chattering sounds. _Devils, _Leo realized. It wasn't the first time that devils had made an incursion into Thraben neighborhoods, and there were bound to be many more running amok in the street within minutes. Still... Leo had faced worse before.

Swinging the bedroom door wide open, Leo quickly slipped into the dark hallway with his sword held high, prepared to cleave a devil's skull in half. The hallway was still and silent, however, until a shrill shout pierced the darkness. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Theodore!" Leo scrambled to the staircase, thundering down the steps two at a time to follow his son's voice. "Are you down there?" _Damn it, why did he go down there? Was he just curious about the devils? Well, he's never seen one before..._

Abigail was right behind Leo, the dagger held tightly in her hands as she and Leo reached the living room. Theodore was backed up in a corner next to a bookshelf, his back flat against the wall and his eyes wide with terror. Three red-skinned, scaly devils slowly walked closer to the child, their grayish claws flexing and their snake-like tongues poking out of their toothy mouths. The three monsters stopped and turned, however, when they heard Leo and Abigail approach.

With an inhuman wail, the devils pounced as a pack, teeth bared and eyes wild. Leo snapped out his booted foot, catching one devil on the stomach. The scaly humanoid screeched as it crumpled to the floor, squirming and thrashing its tail. A second devil landed right in front of Abigail, slashing its sharp claws at her face. Steeling her nerves, Abigail raised a hand and conjured a shimmering white barrier in midair. The devil's claws raked loudly against the arcane barrier, sending white sparks flying everywhere.

The third devil snarled and whipped out its tail, intending to knock Leo over. The Cathar leaped to the side and dredged up his red mana, intending to fry the devil with a red mana blade. The devil was faster, whipping its tail out again. Leo side-stepped the blow but found out too late that it was a feint. The third devil sprang to its feet and tackled Leo to the wooden floor, its claws digging painfully into Leo's arms and shoulders, drawing blood.

Leo grunted as he seized the devil's neck, desperately keeping the devil's jaws from biting his face off. The beast's inhuman strength won out, however, and Leo bit back a cry when the devil's claws cut deeper into his skin. The monster threw Leo to the side, and Leo crashed into the wall and slumped to the floor in a daze.

Abigail scowled and pumped more holy white mana into her barrier, but the shield flickered and dimmed as her white mana reserves dwindled. _My holy magic keeps getting weaker in Avacyn's absence, _Abigail realized grimly as she hunched her shoulders in strain. The devil pounded its claws into the barrier again and smashed it into ethereal shards. The red-skinned beast growled and lashed its claws out, intending to take Abigail's head off. Remembering her physical training, Abigail ducked the blow and sank her dagger's sharp steel blade into the devil's scaly gut with a snarl on her face.

The devil shrieked as Abigail's knife pierced its chest, dark red blood leaking from the gaping wound. Growling again, the beast brought up its clawed foot and punted Abigail across the room, sending her tumbling across the floor. The devil stalked closer to Abigail's prone form, its sharp teeth bared... and then a sword blade composed of holy red magic stabbed right into its skull. Thrashing in pain, the devil clawed at its head as the mana projectile sizzled its brain, then the devil collapsed lifelessly to the floor.

"Don't you dare hurt my wife," Leo warned harshly as he shakily got to his feet, sword in hand. The other two devils snarled and stalked toward Leo, the moonlight reflected in their glassy, reptilian eyes. Feeling no fear in the face of the monsters, Leo conjured a pair of mana blades and sent them hurtling through the air. One devil howled as one blade stabbed deep into its chest, while the other projectile went wide and shot through a window. The impaled devil fell flat onto its belly, slowly dragging itself toward Leo in its mindless bloodlust.

Angered, the third devil balled its fist and summoned its own fire magic, hurtling the fireball right at Leo. The Cathar evaded the fire bolt, then dodged a whole cluster of the sizzling projectiles. The devil draw back its hands and issued twin streams of fire, washing the whole room with fire. Leo ducked, covering his face and neck with his hands. _I can't dodge this kind of attack!_

When he felt ho heat or burns, Leo slowly looked up and saw a shimmering white barrier holding the flames at bay. Abigail was back on her feet, her hair fluttering from the strength of the combined magic barrier and devil flames. "Leo! Now's your chance!" Abigail shouted.

Leo worked his way around the barrier, breaking through the devil's fire wall and charging at the devil's exposed left flank. His short sword hacked right into the devil's neck, cutting through the beast's leathery skin and sinewy muscle. The devil spasmed as Leo's blade severed its head, then the headless devil crumpled to the floor, leaking blood. Wasting no time, Leo planted his sword tip into the last devil's skull, ending its struggling.

"Theodore, are you okay?" Abigail hurried over to her son, concern in her eyes.

"I heard something so I came down here," Theodore explained, obviously shaken. "What are these things?"

"They're devils, very dangerous beasts. You shouldn't follow strange noises by yourself, okay?" Abigail told her son, taking his head in her hands. "Please. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Theodore nodded tightly. "Okay."

The front door swung open and a burly Cathar stood in the doorway, his coat covered in scratches and burn marks. "Leo! Abigail!" he barked. "Come quick! The whole neighborhood is getting overrun! Sir Wulfgar's house is ablaze. I don't think anyone can get out."

Leo's insides went cold. "My mother and father are in danger? I have to help them!"

Without even waiting for the Cathar to respond, Leo ran out the doorway and into his front yard, staring at the appalling sight. Several homes were already on fire, and terrified citizens were running amok as devils chased them all over the place. Squads of Cathars and priests were just now arriving, challenging the devils. Leo sprinted down the brick sidewalk toward his father's large house further down the street, unable to tear his eyes from the raging fires that were slowly consuming the house.

"Did anyone get out?" Leo desperately asked the Cathars standing in the front yard.

A priestess shook her head. "No one that I saw, Leo. We can't risk going in there. We don't have enough anti-fire specialists."

"I can't abandon my family!" Leo barked, feeling defiant anger bubble in his gut. "I'll save them myself!" He ignored the Cathars' protests as he sprinted across the front yard, skidding to a halt before the doors and windows. Seething flames leaked from the house's openings, daring Leo to come closer. Leo ground his teeth in stress as he wound his way around the house, trying to find a way in.

"L-Leo!"

Jolted by the voice, Leo turned and saw his mother stumble out of the back door, her nightgown charred and her skin covered in burns.

"Mother!" Leo scrambled toward his mother, his mind whirring. "How did you get out? Is anyone else coming?"

Hilda coughed harshly, her body shaking. "L-Leo, devils broke in and s-set the house on fire. Wulfgar made sure I got out, but..."

"I have to go back for him!" Leo told his mother over the din of the roaring fire. "Show me a way in so I can..."

Before Leo could make a move, the whole house groaned and creaked, then the lower level collapsed with the sounds of wooden beams shattering. The house listed and swayed, its internal structure compromised by fire damage.

"Leo, we have to run!" Hilda coughed.

"But father is in there! I can't leave him!" Even as he said it, though, Leo realized that he was too late. Trying not to look a the blazing house, Leo took his mother's hand and led her across the yard at a brisk pace, reaching the safety of the street. With another series of groans and cracking sounds, the entire house collapsed in a shower of wooden shards and sparks, the roof crashing down on top of the heap. Fortunately, there had been rain shower earlier in the night and the grass was too wet to catch fire, containing the blaze.

The shrieks and growls of the devils died down as the last of the beasts were slain, but Leo could only stare in empty shock at the smoldering pile of wood and glass before him. _No one else got out. Father... he's gone!_

"Leo! There you are," came Abigail's breathless voice as she sprinted down the sidewalk toward her husband. She skidded to a stop by his side, gawking at the house. "Don't tell me..."

"Wulfgar didn't make it," Hilda told her daughter-in-law heavily, tears brimming in her eyes. "Leo tried to help, but there was nothing we could do. W... Wulfgar died to make sure I got out."

"I-I understand," Abigail said shakily, holding a hand to her heart. "Hilda, you'll need medical attention for those burns. There's a Church clinic further down the road."

"I'll go with the other victims," Hilda nodded, tightly gripping the scorched fabric of her nightgown. "At least you both weren't badly hurt."

Leo wrenched his eyes away from the sight of the house's ruins. "Yeah. Let's regroup with the other survivors and sort out this mess."

*o*o*o*o*

Bright and early, Leo and Abigail found themselves at a commemoration service at one of Thraben's cemeteries in honor of those who lost their lives the previous night. Hundreds of people in black clothes stood at attention as a bishop of the Church recited passages from the scrolls of Avacyn, then he placed flowers on each of the twenty-plus caskets that lay in a row. "May all who perished in this world find eternal rest in the Blessed Sleep," the bishop concluded, dipping his head in reverence to the vanished angel. The crowd imitated the gesture, but as Leo closed his eyes and lowered his head, something came to mind. _Wait... at the end of my nightmare, someone tried to tell me something. I don't know who that was and I only heard bits and pieces of his message, but I think I know what he was trying to say._

As soon as the rituals were over, Leo led Abigail to the cemetery's front gates and placed his hands on Abigail's shoulders. "Abby, dear, I need to go run a quick errand. I'll be back home in an hour or so."

"What are you planning to do?" Curiosity glinted in Abigail's eyes.

"Oh... just a quick trip to the Citizen Archives. I need to check for a little something."

*o*o*o*o*

Located in the eastern district of Thraben, the Citizen Archives was a five-story, brick-and-mortar facility that housed thousands of scrolls and papers on every citizen who ever lived in Thraben. It was often used by Thraben officials for tax and consensus purposes, but the Archives' data was also available to all Church members, and Leo soon found himself walking in through the building's double front doors.

The babble of the city's crowds fell silent as Leo closed the doors behind him, his eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom. The windows were tall and narrow, admitting only thin shafts of golden sunlight. Large, wall-mounted candles provided the bulk of the illumination, giving the building a studious, quiet air. The interior was just one towering room, with a number of balconies and stairways giving access to the higher levels. Every wall was covered with sturdy bookshelves loaded with scrolls and packets of documents. A few other people were here too, silently browsing the Archives' contents.

"May I help you?" asked a young man a few years Leo's junior, clad in the Archives' uniform. He was probably an intern.

"Yes. I'm looking for the Wulfgar the Great section," Leo said, referring to his famed great-great-grandfather for whom his own father was named.

The intern nodded and led Leo toward one of the staircases, climbing to the second floor and walking past a few shelves. "Here," he said, pointing at one particular shelf.

"Thanks. I can take it from here," Leo told the youth, and as soon as the boy was gone, Leo began to quickly shuffle through the papers and scrolls on the shelf. _That voice in my dream told me to go here and find something. He said "Inheritance... family debt... every gen... trace our lin... archives at... hurry!"... So, something about inheriting a family debt and something that happens every generation. If there's an answer to this mystery, it'll be here... I hope!_

Many of the papers were short biographies and taxpayer information, as well as house ownership deeds and copies of Church membership certificates. However, a musty wooden box at the end of the shelf caught Leo's attention and he set aside the other papers, examining the box. It had no label, but it wasn't locked either. Taking a deep breath, Leo pried off the lid and scooped up a few papers inside the creaky box, frowning at the papers' contents. Strange arcane symbols and diagrams of demons and human bodies covered the papers, and what was more, the words were written in some strange language... or a code.

"Avacyn guide me," Leo muttered in frustration, checking the backs of the papers. The backsides were blank, offering no explanation about the strange contents of the papers.

Getting an idea, Leo carried the papers across the room until he came across one of the elderly Archives guides. He showed the man the papers. "What sort of code is this?"

The man adjusted his bifocals and squinted at the papers' contents. "I haven't seen anything like this in a long time, my boy," the man admitted.

"Can you interpret this?" Leo asked excitedly.

The man shook his head. "I am sorry, but no. As best I can tell, these papers relate to the nature of demon-human pacts and blood magic. These papers don't look recent, either. They're written in the Heidin Code, an arcane alphabet devised by an ancient sect of mages in Kessig called the Heidin Brotherhood. Few members of the Brotherhood remain today, I fear. They were most ingenious about many topics."

Leo felt careful optimism rise in his gut. "I suppose you could guide me toward this sect of mages?"

"In these times, the Church is scattered and worn thin," the man said gravely. He patted the collar of Avacyn symbol that was on his robes. "If you venture to Kessig, I can do little to help. But..."

"But what?"

"Lower your voice," the old man snapped, then his tone softened. "A few mages from Kessig came here to Thraben for an investigation. They are on their way back to Kessig right now. The last I heard, they're in Weizen, a farm town in the Nearheath region here in Gavony. It sounds like they plan to take the Koralen river back to Nephalia, then take a ship to Kessig."

Leo nodded. He knew that Weizen was a riverside farming town, and the Koralen river flowed straight from Gavony to Nephalia. The port city Drunau was close to the Gavony-Nephalia border and many ships led from there to Kessig's port towns. "Very well. Permission to take these documents to Kessig? This is very important to me."

The old man didn't hide his alarm. "My boy! Those are old and rather rare documents. There are precious few other samples of the Heidin Code left."

"Believe me, solving this riddle will go a long way to help humanity, especially my family," Leo insisted, which was pretty much true. "I will treat these papers with the utmost care and respect."

Huffing a sigh, the old man nodded once. "Very well. But if you should meet a high-ranking Heidin Brotherhood mage..."

"Yes?"

"Could you possibly procure an autograph for me?"

Leo tried not to laugh. "That's a promise."


	15. Chapter 14

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 14**

As he stepped back into the lively crowds of Thraben's wide, sunlit streets, Leo realized that he was getting himself deep into the mystery of the demon and his family. _I saw the family trees and checked the records thoroughly, _Leo assured himself, _and there was definitely a strange pattern. _He marched down the street toward the nearest Church office, allowing himself to feel a cold pang of dread at the revelation he had uncovered. In e_very generation of my family for hundreds of years, one man goes missing and is never seen or heard from again!_

"Welcome, brother," greeted the sandy-haired, barrel-chested priest seated behind a wide desk inside the Church facility that Leo stepped into. "Name and rank?"

"Leo. I am an Inquisitor-class Cathar," Leo stated formally, clasping his hands behind his back and lifting his chin slightly.

The priest nodded and shuffled through a few papers. "Very well. You are married to Abigail, daughter of Hodric from Havengul, and she is a priestess. Hmmmmm..."

"What is it?" Leo asked sharply.

The priest looked up with an an expression of mingled sympathy and concern. "Your father passed away last night and you have taken several high-risk missions recently. You're currently on the reserve list. You need a break from your duties."

"With all due respect, sir," Leo said firmly while his gut clenched with grief, "I have little time for grieving or R&R. The same devils who burned down my father's house broke into my home and confronted my family, my young son included. Forgive me if I don't feel like relaxing after such an experience." _I still can't believe that Father's gone..._

Heaving a sigh, the priest nodded and picked up a few papers, handing them to Leo. "There are several operations underway in the Nearheath region, three of which need more personnel. Tell you what, I will allow you to choose which to undertake on the condition that Abigail goes with you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Someone needs to look after you, son," the priest said with a gentle smile. "You burn fast and bright, Leo, and you're well respected. But I don't want to see you extinguish yourself early. And I suppose that you deserve this chance to get some revenge... as long as you don't overtax yourself."

Leo laughed easily. "Point taken, sir." His face settled as he examined the assignments. One for hunting vampire marauders in the moorland, escaped Skirsdag prisoners lurking in northern Thraben...

"This one," Leo declared, holding up one particular paper. "The garrison at Weizen needs some extra manpower to fend off the zombie activity in that region." _That's where the Heidin Brotherhood mages had gone. This is the perfect cover assignment._

The priest raised his eyebrows as he took back the papers. "Well, then. You're jumping right into the thick of things, Leo. Not many would volunteer to protect Weizen, seeing how vulnerable it is. But who knows, we might keep the town after all. Just... be careful out there, all right?"

Leo snapped a salute. "Yes, sir." As he turned and pushed open the facility's door to leave, it occurred to him that he might want more than Abigail watching his back. _I wonder if an old friend is up for a new adventure?_

*o*o*o*o*

The enormous cathedral in the center of Thraben was the center of the Church of Avacyn, and Leo knew that his old friend Rick spent a lot of time there practicing archery at the Cathedral's training grounds. As Leo approached the Cathedral's front doors, however, he saw a large, babbling crowd of citizens pressed close to the Cathedral's wide double doors. Some of the people held up wooden signs and raised their fists while chanting various messages, and although Leo couldn't make out their messages from here, he got a bad feeling about the whole thing.

_Is this some sort of demonstration? _Leo thought as he broke out into a brisk trot, anxious to settle the matter. He pushed his way through the edge of the chanting crowd, even shoving aside a few people so he could reach the front doors. To his alarm, a dozen armed Cathars stood guard before the front doors, all of them training crossbows and bows at the crowds as a warning to back off. Rick was among them, but from here, Leo couldn't reach his friend.

"I'll warn you all once again!" boomed the largest Cathar, a blond man with a tuft of beard on his chin. He jabbed his crossbow at the crowd as a threatening gesture. "Clear away from the Cathedral! This is a place of Church business!"

One of the demonstrators, a tall man with a long cloak and a staff, raised his voice and shook a fist. "Swarms of unhallowed zombies claw at Thraben's gates! Do you still deny the end approaches?" At his words, nearby demonstrators shouted their assent.

The blond Cathar's eyes blazed indignantly. "How dare you mock the Church! We are the guardians of faith and humanity. Your dissent will not be tolerated!"

"Some guardians you are!" the cloaked man retorted angrily. "I had a brother in the Nearheath region. He had a wife and three sons. All of them died in an unhallowed assault because you Cathars can't keep your promises to protect the people!"

This riled up the crowd even further, causing more people to shout similar messages. Leo felt himself get squished and jostled by the restless, noisy crowd, and he hoped that no one would attack him for being a member of the Church that they apparently hated. _I've heard reports of dissenters in the streets, but I didn't know that it was this bad! _He tried to squeeze his way toward Rick but the crowd was too tight.

"Heresy!" the Cathar thundered. "Those who deny the Church are enemies of humanity! When the archangel Avacyn hears of this, she will punish the lot of you!" His words hid the fact that Avacyn was indeed gone, something that the common folk didn't know.

"Avacyn? That's just another empty promise, Church liar!" the cloaked man sneered. "Did you hear that, folks? Do you think that Avacyn will punish us?"

"No!" chanted the crowd. "Never!"

At that, the blond Cathar bared his teeth and aimed his crossbow at the cloaked man's feet, squeezing his weapon's trigger. The steel-tipped bolt smashed into the brick sidewalk and exploded into flames, releasing the focused red mana that had enchanted the bolt tip. At once, the crowd shrieked and fell back, the people's eyes wide with terror. The cloaked man quickly shuffled back, indignation blazing in his eyes. "You fire at your fellow humans?" he roared over the flames.

"Only those who turn their backs on the Church," the lead Cathar retorted, loading another bolt "Begone!"

The crowd had had enough. The citizens whirled around and scattered across the streets, many of them shooting dirty looks at the Cathars over their shoulders. The cloaked man slumped his shoulders and stalked off, muttering curses under his breath. Finally free of the crowd, Leo joined Rick's side and folded his arms. "Tough crowd, huh?"

"They feel scared and abandoned," Rick commented, unloading the bolt in his weapon and wiping his brow with a gloved hand. "Shame, huh? I hoped that the monster attacks would bring people closer to the Church, but..."

"They want a scapegoat, I guess," Leo figured, shrugging. "Look, I'd like to ask you a favor."

The other Cathars lowered their weapons and walked off as Rick raised his eyebrows. "What kind of favor?"

Leo shoved his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat. "There's trouble in Nearheath, more than the local Church presence can handle. So, I accepted an assignment to help garrison Weizen. I'm going to bring Abigail along, and can I trust an old friend to cover my back as well?" He offered a quick smile.

Rick hesitated for a second, then quickly returned the smile and clapped a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Of course you can! I've had enough of shooting dummy targets. It's time to get knee-deep in trouble and save some lives. Let's prove those dissenters wrong."

"As long as you're ready for it," Leo warned. "There's some pretty heavy ghoulcaller activity out there, and a lot of unhallowed zombies have been spotted. Some skaabs, too."

"If we don't help out, who will?" Rick said lightly, but Leo could hear the grim anxiety in his friend's tone. "Come on, let's get to your house and prepare to go. I haven't seen Abigail or your son since the devil attack. How are they doing?"

"Pretty well." As he walked down the street with his friend, Leo felt his stomach churn with apprehension. _I can't even tell Rick about the real reason I'm going to Weizen. I'll just have to find those Heidin Brotherhood mages on my own account. This will be tricky, but it's got to be done._

*o*o*o*o*

It didn't take long for Leo, Abigail, and Rick to pack up their belongings and board an official Church carriage, and Leo left his son in the hands of a quite capable babysitter. As Leo rode the carriage through Thraben toward the main gates, it occurred to him that if he ever saw his son again, by then he would be free of the demon's curse.

"Man, those camps are getting pretty big," Rick noticed as the carriage rolled past one of the refugee camps set up in an abandoned neighborhood. Hundreds of tents, campfires, and shacks were set up in the front yards of the houses, and countless haggard, weary people milled about the camp and handed out fliers that advertised missing relatives.

"They have nowhere else to go," Abigail added, her gentle amber-brown eyes fixed on the camp. "But Thraben can hold only so many people. Sooner or later, the archangel will have to arrive and fix this. How much longer can it be?"

"Now, don't you worry, darlin'," Leo assured her, wrapping an arm around his wife and holding her tightly. "We're just going to to our jobs until things get sorted out, like we always have."

Abigail smiled slightly as the carriage jostled over a bump in the road. "I know that, dear." Then her face fell. "But what I don't understand is why we were assigned to garrison Weizen. There were several platoons bound for that town, and we're a part of the Thraben defense force. Something doesn't add up, Leo. Did you _ask _for this assignment?"

Hearing the accusative undertones of his wife's voice, Leo relented, "Well... when I came back home and told you that I was assigned this mission, that wasn't entirely true. Since you ask, I did request this mission."

Abigail sat up straight, breaking fee of Leo's hold. "Are you serious? What possessed you to take a mission to the Nearheath region?"

"I just couldn't sit around at home to grieve," Leo defended himself as the huge main gates drew near. "My father wouldn't want that. He was a man of action and so am I."

Sighing with exasperation, Abigail took Leo's hands in hers and gripped them tightly. "Leo, I have half a mind to turn this carriage around right now! You're not ready to take such a dangerous mission yet."

"Darlin', I'm not weak..."

"And I didn't say you were." Abigail's eyes hardened. "Sometimes I wonder if you charge into the jaws of danger to impress me or to fuel your macho, egotistical side."

Leo flinched at his wife's words, but he knew that Abigail often took a hard stance in order to deal with his reckless behavior, her idea of tough love. He swallowed and said, "I'm not doing this for myself, all right? I'd never put you at risk for something like that, now would I?"

Abigail's eyes softened and she flicked her gaze away. "No, you wouldn't." She turned her eyes back at her husband. "Then why? Don't tell me it's just for your love of the Church. Not even you would take such a risk for that reason..."

"Are you sure? I saw a huge crowd of demonstrators outside the Cathedral today. Us Church folk have to make a stand for what we believe in and protect the people, or else we prove those dissenters right."

"You were always one to take on a challenge in the name of justice," Abigail sighed. She turned to Rick. "Is this true? Is Leo taking us on a mission for the Church's reputation?"

"Yeah. Come on, trust the man a little," Rick grinned. "He knows the risks. I personally think it's great for the three of us to get out there and fight for the Church. It's like old times, when we all first met."

"Yes, the Stensia mission that nearly got us all killed," Abigail reminded him sternly, then turned back to Leo. "I insist that this mission is not necessary for people of our station. What about the family you have left? Your mother and our son need us."

Leo clenched his fists in frustration. "I know that, darlin', but we won't be alone out there and there's a strong Church presence in our neighborhood. We're all doing our duty and we know the risks. What more needs to be said?"

Abigail sighed again. "Nothing, I suppose." Her tone softened when she added quietly, "Leo, I just don't want to lose you. I love you, and I sincerely hope that you know what you're doing."

"Of course. This is for the best," Leo assured his wife, and although Abigail smiled softly at his words, he got the impression that she wasn't entirely convinced.

The main gates slowly rose into the wall that surrounded Thraben, allowing the carriage to roll onto the road that led to and from the great city. The gate slammed shut behind the carriage, and the rolling hills and patchy forests of Gavony were tinted orange by the fiery evening sun. Leo admired the view, glad that Abigail had decided to move to Gavony with him instead of staying in the misty, chilling province of Nephalia. He glanced at his upset wife, dearly wishing that he had a way to cheer her up. _The sooner I free myself of this curse, the faster we can return to a normal life. That is, as normal as a life can get in these tough times._


	16. Chapter 15

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 15**

Leo had almost convinced himself that the trip to Weizen would be a peaceful one, since the setting sun, rolling hills, and patches of pine forests had lulled him into a sense of calm and comfort. But when he saw several columns of smoke rising in the near distance, his gut clenched with dread and he sat upright, pointing at the smoke. "See that?"

"I see it," Abigail nodded grimly. "A town must be under attack."

"It's just up ahead," Leo added, and a breeze drifted from the opposite direction, bringing the scent of burnt wood and bodies. "Keep your guard up, everyone. This could get complicated."

As soon as the carriage trundled over a hill, a burning town came into view, with many of the buildings burnt to the ground and the rest roaring with sheets of flame. Already, the village's survivors had fled to the town's outskirts, quickly crowding toward a fleet of carriages. They weren't alone; a towering skaab, at least as tall as the two-story buildings, lumbered through the blazing town with a host of smaller unhallowed zombies at its feet. From here, Leo could hear the towering skaab let out a ragged bellow as it slammed its meaty, festering fist into a fire-weakened building. The charred wooden frame of the building shattered upon impact, causing the whole structure to collapse.

"Yah!" the carriage driver urged his horses, whipping their reins to drive the animals faster. Snorting in anxiety, the horses broke out into a full sprint down the stone-cobble country road, their hooves clopping loudly on the hard surface. As the carriage drew toward the crowd of villagers, Leo could hear the panicked babble of the citizens and the screams of terror and grief caused by the unhallowed assault.

"Stop us here!" Leo shouted to the driver over the din. The man complied, tugging on the reins. The horses skidded to a halt and Leo hastily leaped down from the carriage.

"What are you doing?" Abigail called down to her husband.

"These people need our help. There's bound to be more still trapped in the town," Leo told her firmly. "It's our duty to help them."

Abigail's face twisted in stress and indecision. "This wasn't our assignment, Leo. It's too risky!"

"We are sworn by the Church to aid our fellow men!" Leo barked, his patience worn thin. Ever since his blasphemous pact with the demon, he felt more compelled to the Church's needs than ever. "Besides, if we reinforce the local garrison, we can get help for our Weizen assignment. Weizen is only a few hours from here."

With a grim expression, Abigail hopped down from the carriage and motioned for Rick to do the same. "I suppose you're right, but you know how I feel about your reckless streak, dear. I thought we had settled this."

Leo forced a smile. "Well, that's the kind of guy you married, darlin'."

"Look! Help has arrived! We're saved!" a man's voice called out, and a small flock of people crowed around Leo's carriage. The man wrung his hands. "Are there more of you on the way? We need help at once! There's still people in the town!"

Turning to the man, Leo drew his sword and told him, "Sorry, but it's just me and my two companions. How's the local garrison?"

"Worn thin, but they should be glad to see you, old friend," came a familiar voice. Leo widened his eyes at the sight of Jorge slipping through the crowd, walking confidently toward him.

"Jorge! I didn't know that you were here," Leo blurted happily, extending a hand.

"I've been everywhere recently, if I'm completely honest," Jorge said calmly, accepting Leo's hand and shaking it firmly. "Moved here from Nephalia three years ago in order to help the common folk against the darkness. Decided to make more use of my talents." He reached into the pocket of his expensive black pants and drew out a cigarette pack, placing one cigarette into his mouth.

Abigail and Rick walked over to their old teammate in incredulity. "I agree with Leo. I thought I'd never see you again," Rick commented, hands on his hips. "Did Nuvark get boring or something?"

"Actually... perhaps it did," Jorge admitted, taking a match from his other pocket and lighting his cigarette with it. He drew in some smoke and puffed it back out, then fixed his gaze on Leo. "But enough catching up. We need to get moving. I won't let any more people in this town die."

"I'm with you on that," Leo nodded, motioning for the crowd to clear out. The gathered men and women parted, letting Leo and the others dash toward the town gates and meet with the remainders of the town's guard. Still, Leo gave Jorge a quick look, noting that his old friend seemed a little more relaxed, even comfortable despite the situation. Apparently spending time with Church members had strengthened Jorge's resolve to fight even even further, giving him a shield against fear and despair in the face of evil. He wore the same type of wide-collared luxury shirt that he had seven years ago, and he still wore his dark brown gentleman's suit parted to maximize ease of movement. His hair was now short and stood up straight, and it was well-groomed.

"Good to see some friendly faces," one of the guard Cathars said with evident relief as Leo and his companions joined him. "We didn't dare risk going back in the town, but with you helping us, we can retrieve the remaining citizens and start evacuations."

"All right," Leo nodded. He noted that there were only fifteen men and women remaining on the guard force, but it would have to do. "I suggest that we all clear out the zombies first and retrieve the citizens as fast as we can. If anyone is trapped in the burning buildings, I don't see any way for us to get to them. We have to focus on the townsfolk who are in danger from the zombies."

"I suppose you're right," the guard captain agreed. "We're going to evacuate everyone to Weizen, the best-guarded town in the area. But even it might not hold against the zombie encroachment."

Abigail raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"The ghoulcallers here are making a huge offensive. They've planned out a whole campaign," the guard captain elaborated. "This town is one of many that has fallen under attack and Weizen may be next, but it's our best shot. Either way, we've got to save those people. Let's move!"

Without any more delay, Leo led his team through the town gates and into the warm, fire-lit streets, scanning for any villagers still alive. Numerous bodies littered the street and alleyways, some burnt and others torn up from zombie teeth and fingernails. The guards rushed into the town and fanned out, swords and maces held at the ready.

"Hello! Is anyone still alive here?" Leo shouted, gripping his sword tightly as he led his team deeper into the town past abandoned taverns and houses. In response, dozens of rotted zombies shambled out from the burning alleyways, all of them moaning and rasping in unholy hunger at the sight of living humans. The giant skaab roared again and ambled through the streets, toppling buildings at random with its fists.

Locking a bolt into his crossbow with one fluid motion, Rick aimed down his sights and drove his projectile straight into a zombie's glassy eye and straight through its brain, causing blood to gush from the back of the creature's skull. The zombie groaned and collapsed to the stone-cobble street, but the others ambled past their fallen comrade, their hunger driving them onwards.

"Don't fail me, blessings of Avacyn," Abigail whispered in prayer, closing her eyes as she raised her hands to eye level and extended them, palms out. She snapped her eyes open, white mana blazing from her eyes. Countless shining enchantment rings popped into existence around the zombies, and the arcane bindings snapped closed around nearly half of the zombies like bear traps. The festering creatures grunted and strained against their bindings, but they were helpless.

"Good one!" Leo exclaimed, leaping into the fray with his steel sword hissing through the air. He landed heavily on his feet, his blade lopping off the heads of two nearby zombies, causing their bodies to go limp in Abigail's restraints. More zombies shambled toward Leo, baring their gray teeth and howling in hunger. Smirking to himself, Leo slashed his sword in a wide arc, conjuring a sheet of holy red flames that charred the nearest zombies into ashes.

Then, bolts of crackling black mana sizzled past Leo, missing him by inches. He whirled around, beholding a squad of zombies shuffling toward him from a fire-lit alleyway. The zombies jabbed their rotting hands at him, sending lances of deadly black mana at him.

_Enhanced zombies! Powerful ghoulcallers must be behind this, _Leo realized. More zombies clustered around him from behind, hoping to trap him between themselves and the mana zombies. Growling, Leo stabbed his sword's tip through one zombie's forehead, causing the creature to collapse onto its back. Leo twisted and ducked as more black mana lances stabbed through the air, and he winced as one lance grazed against his arm. His skin seared with pain and quickly turned a mottled gray from the passing touch. His whole left arm suddenly felt numb and heavy.

Another of Rick's bolts pierced a zombie's temple, then a follow-up bolt stabbed into a nearby zombie's eye. The rest of the undead ignored Rick's bolts, breaking free of Abigail's restraints one by one. Leo gawked at the sight, realizing that he was about to be overwhelmed. _Abigail's holy magic is still having trouble in Avacyn's absence! I have to end this quick!_

Trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his left arm, Leo snarled and whipped his blade laterally through the air, unleashing another jet of red mana that incinerated a pack of zombies in front of him. Whirling around, Leo hacked off a zombie's head with his blade, then dodged another zombie's claw strike and decapitated it too.

The mana-enhanced zombies were not content to be ignored, however, and they shrieked in bloodlust as they unleashed another volley of lethal mana lances. Seeing the dark blasts incoming, Leo slipped past a cluster of zombies and evaded one mana lance after another, his mind trying to figure out a way to get close to the enhanced zombies. He didn't get his chance, however, because a bolt of black mana stabbed into his chest, drilling deep into his flesh.

"Aaaaaargh!" Leo howled in shock and agony, crumpling to the hard street and curling into the fetal position. His sword lay forgotten by his side, and Leo gritted his teeth as his ragged breath hissed past them. He felt the black mana seeping into his system like a toxin, sapping his strength and making his vision go dim. _I... I can't move... so tired... someone... help..._

Leo faintly heard a muffled voice talking, and a second later he felt the heavy pain of the black mana slowly receding. Gasping in relief, Leo wrenched his head to the side and stared up at Jorge, gratitude washing through his pain-dulled brain. "Th-thanks, man."

Jorge nodded tightly as pure white mana glowed on his hands. "Yeah, I know. Let me work." He ran his hands over Leo's chest and head, curly wisps of the black mana leaking out of Leo's body at Jorge's touch. Fighting through the lingering pain and fatigue, Leo pushed himself onto his feet and snatched up his sword, realizing that he and Jorge were surrounded by a ring of moaning and rasping zombies.

"Hell of a thing to wake up to," Leo joked tensely.

"Yeah," Jorge commented, raising his hands as though to challenge the zombies to a fist fight. "Abigail, now would be a good time!" he called out.

Just as the mana-enhanced zombies sent another volley of mana beams at the two surrounded humans, a huge glowing barrier of hardened white mana flared into existence, blocking off the black mana. The crackling black mana bounced off the shining white surface, fizzling into puffs of mana in the air. Confused, the mana-enhanced zombies shuffled forward and raked their claws against the barrier, but they only succeeded in kicking up sparks from the barrier with their undead touch.

The rest of the zombies howled and closed in for the kill, deciding to take matters into their own hands. They, too, were stymied when the town guards rushed onto the scene and began cutting through the zombies' ranks. Caught by surprise, the zombies could do little as the guards slashed the zombies apart by the dozens, and Leo was quick to add to the carnage. One of the guardsmen cried out as he succumbed to the zombies' claws, but the rest of the guards and Leo managed to mop up the last of the undead walkers.

"I owe you," Leo panted to the guard captain, realizing that his undershirt was soaked with sweat. His arms and legs trembled with fatigue.

"It was nothing," the captain grunted. "You did a good job tying up all those zombies for me. I don't like seeing you surrounded like that, but it bought the civilians time. I found the survivors and they're nearly at the town gate by now."

"Then the risk was worth it," Leo grinned, but his grin fell when the giant skaab roared again. He looked up at the approaching monster, realizing that the bulky abomination had dozens of arrows and swords stuck in its gray, sutured skin. "How are we going to deal with _that_?"

The guard captain chewed on his lower lip. "Conventional weapons were useless; it was all we could do to simply avoid it. We have a few ballistae, but we're still waiting on a shipment of bolts. Those weapons are useless right now."

Getting an idea, Leo held up his sword and offered it to the guard captain. "How about we improvise?"

The guard captain looked down at the weapon with uncertainty. "Even fired from a ballista, I don't see how..."

"I can charge it with red mana," Leo explained, "and make it explode on contact. If we aim for the skaab's head, we can take it out."

"It's our best shot, with no pun intended," the captain nodded. "Follow me. The ballistae are this way, at the barracks."

Unwilling to let its prey escape, the towering skaab growled and lumbered faster down the streets with its huge feet, sweeping its fists carelessly at the surrounding buildings and causing some to topple. His heart hammering, Leo sprinted after the guard captain with everyone else, wondering if the other towns in the Nearheath region could hold out for long against foes like this. _With Avacyn gone, people can only rely on each other now._

"Here," the guard captain said in a rush, kicking open the barrack's door and rushing into the armory with three of his men in tow. The four men grunted and strained as they shoved a massive wooden ballista out the front doors, its wheels creaking with each movement. They turned the ballista into position, slowly drawing back its thick bowstring into position. Leo drew up his dwindling reserves of red mana and channeled it into his sword's steel blade, then intense flames coated the metal within seconds. Leo placed the sword into the ballista point-first and stood back to let the ballista expert step forward. The man carefully adjusted the ballista's sights on the approaching skaab, sweat visibly beading on his forehead. The skaab's footfalls shook the ground and the stench of its cobbled body parts wafted on the warm air, causing Leo to wrinkle his nose.

"Hurry up and fire!" Leo shouted over the roar of the fires.

"Have to... keep steady!" the ballista expert said through clenched teeth, closing one eye to focus while the skaab picked up a fallen support beam from a ruined house. The skaab drew even closer, preparing to hurl the support beam like a javelin. Just before the skaab could hurl the beam, the ballista expert triggered his weapon and sent Leo's sword shooting through the air faster than the eye could see. The flaming sword stabbed right into the skaab's forehead, exploding violently in an instant. The skaab's entire head was swallowed up by the fireball and its suddenly numb body swayed on the spot, losing balance rapidly. Then, the skaab's headless body pitched forward and came crashing down like a fallen tree, sending tremors through the whole town. The wooden support beam tumbled out of the skaab's limp hand and Leo's sword clattered to the street, its built-in enchantments protecting it from the fireball.

Rick punched a fist in the air. "Wow! That was brilliant!"

"Damned best thing I've seen for weeks," the guard captain admitted with a chuckle, folding his arms. His face fell. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves, lads. This town is safe, but my spies report that the ghoulcallers are making another offensive to the west very soon. We have to get ourselves and the civilians out of here at once, or our victory will become rather temporary."

"Understood." Leo picked up his fallen sword and sheathed it, turning back to the group at large. "Next stop is Weizen. Those ghoulcallers will learn the hard way what it means to challenge the Church to a fight." _And I'll be one step closer to finding the Heidin Brotherhood._

The guard captain nodded his approval. "Damned right." He turned and led his men though the burning town, heading for the exit gates. "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 16

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 16**

By the time Leo's carriage was trundling up the dirt road leading up to Weizen's massive front gates, the sun had fully sunk below the rolling hills and the silvery moon had risen halfway to its zenith. Normally Leo would be comforted by the sight of the serene moon and the countless glittering stars, but tonight he only saw that as another layer of cover and secrecy for the monsters that stalked Innistrad.

"Man, this place is buzzing," Rick commented with unconcealed awe, leaning his head out the carriage's window. The front gates swung open to admit the carriages that bore the overrun town's refugees, and thousands of Weizen's townsfolk were busy preparing for the worst. Groups of people scurried down the streets toward the docks, families packed their belongings from their homes, and soldiers were busy putting up defensive barricades between the houses and in the streets. Nearly every building had its lights on and torches and lanterns kept the streets well-lit. From here, Leo could hear the babbling voices of fear, resignation, urgency, and barked commands from the soldiers.

Leo's carriage didn't stop until it rolled through Weizen's crowded streets and parked in front of the guard barracks, a two-story structure that was built like a bunker. At once, Leo and the others hopped out of the carriage and met the small cluster of guards on the sidewalk.

"I am captain Gerth of the Weizen defense force," one of the guards declared, extending a hand for Leo to shake. He wore a full suit of silver armor with the Avacyn collar symbol painted on the left breast plate. "My scouts report that you've helped escort the survivors of the neighboring town here."

"Just doing what I could, sir," Leo saluted. "I am Leo. My wife and I were assigned to reinforce this garrison, and my two companions are battle-capable volunteers."

Gerth chewed on his lower lip. "In that case, you're just in time to help oversee the evacuation. Six cargo ships are at the Koralen River port and we've just started to load the townsfolk. I don't know if it's enough for everyone, but that was as many ships as we could procure."

Leo frowned. "Escort duty, sir?"

"Is there a problem there, Leo?" Gerth narrowed his eyes.

"With all due respect, there is a matter that I'd like to discuss with the mayor. I won't take long."

Abigail gave her husband a curious look, but Leo ignored it while Gerth replied, "What sort of matter do you want to discuss with the mayor? She is very busy, as you can imagine."

Drawing a deep breath, Leo told Gerth steadily, "Confidential business, sir. I only need to confirm something. I'll be back soon."

Gerth sighed. "Very well, I'll have a carriage lead you to the mayor's mansion in the plaza. But hurry, lad. The unhallowed zombies are nearly at Weizen's walls, and I _know _that this town can't withstand the assault for long."

Leo nodded. "Thank you, sir."

*o*o*o*o*

"There had better be a good reason for this, Cathar," the slender, gray-haired mayor snapped when Leo was escorted into her office by a pair of guards. From outside the wide window on the opposite wall, Leo could easily see the bustling central plaza of Weizen, filled with overcrowded carriages and people carrying packs of their worldly possessions. The mayor herself scowled at Leo and was clad in a deep red business suit with gold buttons.

"Madam," Leo dipped his head. "I need only one simple thing: knowledge of who has passed through your town and when. It is... Church business."

The mayor scowled again at the request, but she nodded. "Cathar, who are you looking for?"

Leo swallowed. "Members of the Heidin Brotherhood." _I hate to lie to her, but so be it._

Both of the guards blinked in surprise at the name, and even the mayor took a shocked step back. "My boy, what business could you possibly have with them? The mages of the Brotherhood are highly sought after, but tragedy and death follows them in their wake."

_Apparently because the bad guys want to snuff them out, _Leo thought. "Madam, it is very important that I meet them. Are they here in Weizen? I have been told that they came here en route back to Kessig."

"They _were _here, Cathar, but they took a ship down the river," the mayor told him. "Headed to Drunau, which is where the evacuation ships are headed. Lucky for you."

Leo pursed his lips, inwardly cursing his ill timing. "Thank you, madam. I should return to the garrison for duty. I have taken up enough of your time."

"Correct," the mayor nodded, but her attention switched to the view of the plaza, where the townsfolk began to scream and stampeded through the town as though the whole place was on fire. Visibly shaking, the mayor hurried over to the window, watching as her people scattered across the town in a panicked frenzy. "By the archangel..." She turned to Leo, her eyes hard. "Get to the garrison _now_, Cathar! We have visitors... dead ones."

*o*o*o*o*

The carriage ride back to the guard garrison was definitely more stressful than the ride to the mayor's mansion, owing to the fact that frenzies hordes of wailing townsfolk were flooding in the direction of the town ports. Squads of Cathars hurried up and down the streets, and archers and red mana mages manned the guard towers that stood near the stone walls. When Leo was dropped off at the garrison, Gerth and his men had left but Abigail and the others were still there.

"We have new orders and we have to get moving. Zombies are already at the walls," Abigail told Leo tensely, clenching her fists tight. "We were waiting for you to come back. Why did you need to see the mayor?"

"I'll tell you later," Leo said distractedly, drawing his sword. "So, where's the action?"

Still looking unconvinced, Abigail set off down the street, motioning for everyone to follow her through the crowds of fleeing townsfolk. Sprinting up a sloping street, Leo could see one zombie after another climbing over the two-story-tall stone wall and landing on the streets. Already, clumps of festering zombies traded blows with a squad of Cathars, and a few particular zombies were continuously launching bolts of corrosive black mana from their hands. Every so often, a Cathar fell in combat, overwhelmed by zombie claws and black mana attacks.

"How can the zombies climb that wall so easily?" Rick shouted over the din of battle.

"Worry about that later!" Leo told him, channeling red mana into his sword blade. He felt his inner mana reserves running thin, and he prayed that his steel alone could keep him alive when his mana ran out.

Rick raised his crossbow and squeezed off a shot, causing a zombie to collapse with a bolt stuck in its temple. Abigail extended her hands, encasing a handful of zombies in white enchantment rings. Leo acted next, dashing ahead of his companions and slashing his flaming sword through the air. Zombies screeched and wailed as Leo's blade easily hewed their heads off their necks, but already, more of the unhallowed were climbing over the wall and Leo realized that he was surrounded. The other Cathars fought hard to keep the zombies at bay, but they couldn't reach Leo to help him out.

Worse, Abigail's mana rings started to flicker and crackle, losing cohesion rapidly. The zombies broke free and stumbled toward Leo, their rotting fingers reaching toward their living prey. Suddenly feeling dread churning in his stomach, Leo grunted and jabbed his sword at a cluster of zombies, unleashing a jet of sizzling flames that charred the undead walkers into ash. Cold, clammy fingers clawed at Leo's back a second later, grabbing his arms and seizing handfuls of his uniform.

"Guys!" Leo shouted a strangled cry, feeling scabby fingers throttling his throat. He winced and gritted his teeth as zombie teeth chewed into his arms, drawing blood.

Another of Rick's bolts flashed through the air, taking down a zombie that was grabbing at Leo's throat. Leo kicked his booted foot back, smashing his heel into a zombie's shin. He felt his heel connect, but the undead walker made no reaction to the blow. _Dammit!_

"Hang on!" one of the Cathars shouted, hacking his way through the zombie horde. He and some of the other Cathars broke free of the undead horde and sliced apart the zombies that were grappling with Leo, freeing the young Cathar. Leo grit his teeth and stumbled away from the zombies' diced remains, clapping a hand to his bleeding right arm.

The other Cathars turned their attention back to the remaining zombies while Jorge stepped forward to tend to Leo's wounds. "These wounds aren't too bad. You're lucky," Jorge commented as the guard Cathars slew the last of the zombies.

Leo forced a laugh. "I'm just glad that the zombie condition isn't spread by bites, or I'd be in trouble."

"That kind of thing is just an old wives' tale. A ghoulcaller is needed for the zombie condition to set in," Jorge told his friend, applying blue and white mana to Leo's blood-slick wounds.

As soon as Leo's injuries were closed, he turned to the small handful of surviving Cathars. "Should we watch for any reinforcements in this area or bolster another squad?"

"We should move on," one of the Cathars decided, motioning for his men to follow him down the street toward the plaza. "If we –"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the stone wall exploding inwards with a shower of mortar dust and chunks of stone bricks. Leo shielded his face with his hand, squinting at a massive, barrel-chested skaab that lumbered through the hole in the wall, its meaty fist still raised. The undead beast was at least as tall as the wall itself and it thundered down the street like a force of nature. In its wake, hundreds more zombies stumbled into the street, howling and rasping in their undead hunger.

"I guess that they little guys were climbing over the big fella's back to get in," the guard Cathar stated over the noise, an odd calm in his voice. "And now the big guy decided to join the party!"

There was more, however. Behind the crowd of unhallowed zombies came a squad of black-robed Skirsdag priests, all of whom thrust their hands through the air. Fireballs arced from their palms and through the air, smashing into the wooden buildings and setting them ablaze with a single touch. The dark street suddenly glowed brilliant orange from the flames, and the enormous skaab growled as it plowed a fist through a flaming tavern. The building creaked and collapsed in a shower of shattered planks and flames, causing the Skirsdag priests to laugh and hoot in glee.

"Let's move! Double time!" the Cathar guard shouted, breaking into a full sprint and not bothering to hide the terror in his voice. Not needing any more convincing, Leo tore down the street with everyone else, trying to ignore the horrifying chorus of moans and growls from the zombies and their skaab guardian.

The crowds in the plaza were running thin by now, but there were still packs of people hurrying through the town from their homes. Cathars and archers fought bravely at their wooden barricades, and for the moment, the zombie hordes were held at bay. However, more buildings were being set on fire from Skirsdag priests, and Leo heard the distinctive deep roar and heavy footsteps of another skaab giant that had broken into the town.

"Fight to your last breath, lads!" captain Gerth shouted, rallying his men. With a cry, several platoons of Cathar reinforcements charged down the wide central streets, swords and flails held high. From the rooftops, archers rained arrows down upon the zombie hordes, toppling the undead walkers one by one. More zombies pressed against the wooden barricades in large groups, trying to stress the barriers with their combined bulk. The Cathars' combined blades, arrows, and maces tore apart the zombies by the dozen, but more and more of them continued to shuffle onto the battlefield from the dark alleyways and over the walls.

"Medic!" wailed one soldier who collapsed to the stone-cobble street, blood streaming from his wounds. Jorge hurried over and knelt by the man, his white mana-infused hands sealing the injuries and staunching the flow of blood. Seconds later, Jorge was forced to get up and tend to another man's wounds while a few others called out for help as well.

"I can't heal everyone at once!" Jorge snapped, throwing his cigarette to the street in frustration. "I'm only one man, after all."

Visibly exhausted from spending so much of his mana, Jorge took a few steps back and sat on a house's front steps, motioning for Leo to get moving. "I've done all I can. Try and kick some zombie butt for me, okay?"

"If I can," Leo commented grimly, watching as a barricade fell and a horde of zombies spilled forth. "I'm almost out of red mana."

"Fall back! Retreat to the next barricade formation!" captain Gerth roared over the din of combat. Another wooden barrier was smashed apart, allowing more undead monsters to engulf a clump of stranded Cathars. Swallowing hard, Leo and his companions fled down the wide streets toward the huge central plaza, with platoons of Cathars running alongside them. The slower zombies started to fall behind, but it was immediately apparent that their numbers had grown far beyond the town garrison's ability to handle. Worse, another chunk of the stone wall collapsed as a third huge skaab smashed its way in, letting even more zombies spill into the streets and alleyways. Skirsdag pyromancers sat on the skaab's wide shoulders, gleefully throwing fireballs at random houses and buildings. The air warmed up and the combined light of the fires gave the whole battlefield an eerie, surreal glow.

Once again the zombies were stymied by the wooden barricades that were set up in the plaza, but a fourth and fifth giant skaab broke down the walls on the Cathars' flanks. The huge skaabs lumbered quickly toward the human defenders, bellowing like primal beasts as their fists smashed apart every building in their way. Leo, who was in the process of hacking apart a pair of zombies with his flame-enhanced sword, looked up and saw the colossal skaabs squish some of the Cathars underfoot. _That ballista trick worked well in the smaller town, but I don't think that we'll get so lucky here! Retreat is our only option._

"To the boats! The town's lost, men," captain Gerth ordered. "Escort the civilians to the boats and get on board. All we can do now is save innocent lives."

There were still crowds of civilians making their way to the docks, and Leo heard screams of terror as zombies shambled out of the alleys and started attacking the townsfolk. Alarmed, the Cathars abandoned their barricades and made a break for the civilian crowd. The rooftop archers let loose with a volley of arrows that took down a handful of the more aggressive zombies, but Leo could see an increasing number of civilian bodies on the streets. Aggravated by the sight, Leo charged into the fray with his fellow swordsmen, hacking and slashing his steel blade as fast as he could. Undead hands grappled him from the sides, threatening to tear him apart. With a shout, Leo released a blast of intense red mana from his sword, obliterating the nearby zombies into ashes. However, one of the giant skaabs stomped onto the scene, roaring loudly as its huge fists squished civilians one by one.

Abigail rushed onto the scene, throwing out her hands and radiating white mana. Rings of white mana encased the giant skaab's wrists, freezing the monster's arms in place. Grunting in confusion, the monstrous creature tugged against the mana restraints but couldn't break free.

"Wow! That was great," Rick hooted, impressed by the sight.

"We're not out of this yet!" Abigail reminded him. More and more of the nearby buildings caught fire from the pyromancers' attacks, heating up the air and drowning out the screams with roars of flames.

"We're nearly there, actually," Leo commented, realizing that he and his fellow Cathars had reached the piers of the Koralen River. Six huge cargo ships bobbed in the churning river, their loading ramps crowded with panicking and sobbing civilians. The horde of zombies was not far behind, and thousands of moaning and shrieking figures flooded the streets that led to the docks. Sticking close with his fellow Cathars, Leo fended off the zombies that got too close, and Rick's arrows and Abigail's mana barriers helped keep the walkers at bay. Still, some of the zombies managed to get around the humans' defensive line, slaughtering civilians along the dock's edges. What was more, three of the huge skaabs lumbered down the street toward the ships, wading through the sea of undead walkers.

More civilians hurried onto the boats, but the crowds soon ground to a halt, and a few Cathars blocked off the boarding ramps to keep the remaining civilians at bay. "The boats are filled beyond capacity already!" one Cathar shouted. "I am sorry, but we can accept no more passengers!"

"What about us? You can't leave us here!" a shopkeeper shouted back, holding his wife's and young daughter's hands tightly. "We have to escape!"

"There is no more room. The boats have to push off once the Cathars and priests board!" the Cathar retorted. "We called for all the ships we could, but this was the best that we could do."

Leo's stomach went cold at the thought. _We have to leave all these people behind? They'll be slaughtered by the unhallowed! _He swallowed. _Well, in that case... may they find peace in the Blessed Sleep. Somehow._

The Cathar guards formed up, rushing toward the lead ship's boarding ramp. "There's room reserved on this boat for us," a Cathar told Leo and his companions. "They mayor is on board, too. Hurry!"

Trying to ignore the indignant shouts of betrayal and terror from the civilian crowd, Leo and his friends walked briskly across the boat's wooden ramp, the whole scene illuminated by burning buildings. As soon as the last of the Cathars got on board, the ramp retracted into the ship and oars sprouted from the ship's hull. The other ships did the same, and all six of them started to glide down the Koralen River, gaining speed as they went. Scattered fireballs from Skirsdag priests arced toward the wooden ships, but luckily, the fireballs fell short and plunged into the churning dark river instead, sizzling out with clouds of steam.

"I can't believe how many we left behind," Leo said in a hollow voice, watching the fire-lit docks growing more and more distant. He could see the huge skaabs trampling the crowds with their huge feet and the zombies devour peoples' flesh.

Rick clapped a hand to his friend's shoulder. "We did what we could, man. Lots more people are on board these ships because we were there to help. I guess that's all anyone can ask for."

"Yeah, I guess so," Leo nodded shakily, sheathing his sword. He turned to his wife. "Darlin', I..."

"Is this really what you wanted, Leo?" Abigail cut him off, her fists clenched and trembling. "To risk your life, _our _lives, just to watch so many people die?"

"We fought as hard as we could!" Leo retorted.

"This isn't where we belong," Abigail insisted, taking hold of her husband's arms, her eyes imploring him. "This isn't like the old days, Leo, where we could run off and go on your fun adventures. We have a duty to Thraben and to our families. What would your cousin Sophie think of this? Theodore have could become one of many orphans because of this assignment. Are you really sure that we're ready for this?"

Leo gently removed his wife's hands from his arms and hugged her tight. "The monsters don't care if we're ready or not. They'll keep coming anyway, and it's up to us to do what we can." _Like finding the Heidin Brotherhood. They'd better still be in Drunau, but they might already be back in Kessig by now._

"Well... I suppose," Abigail agreed uncertainly. "When we get to Drunau, we can decide together what to do. Right now, I think that we need to rest. It's been a long night."

"Yeah," Leo agreed as he descended into the deck's lower holds with her. "It has."


	18. Chapter 17

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 17**

The boat ride to Drunau was a long one, and by the time the shining yellow sun crept over the horizon the next morning, the six cargo boats were finally crossing the Gavony-Nephalia border. Leo and Abigail awoke at about the same time as the other passengers, and they gratefully accepted the rations that they and the other passengers received. Wanting some fresh air, Leo made his way up the ship's ladders and to the open top deck, with cool, salty Nephalia air wafting over his face.

He wasn't alone. A few other passengers were up here too, including Jorge. The healer noticed Leo and walked over to him, joining his Cathar friend at the ship's wooden railing. "Sleep all right?" Jorge asked.

"I suppose. But I couldn't get the images of all those suffering townsfolk out of my mind," Leo admitted. His Cathar uniform felt itchy and heavy with dried sweat and blood, but he didn't have any other clothes with him. He gripped the railing tight. "So many people left to the fire and zombies... I didn't join the Church so I could abandon my fellow men and women."

"No one's blaming you, Leo," Jorge reminded his friend. "Don't you start down that road or you'll never have the nerve to get anything done. Move on and focus on what you can do."

Leo chuckled in spite of himself. "You're quick to whip me back into shape, aren't you?"

"Well, someone's got to do it."

"You've got a point there." Leo looked at the churning river up ahead, wondering what the port town of Drunau would be like. "As long as Drunau accepts these refugees, then some good has come out of all this." He turned back to Jorge with his hands in his pockets.

"True." Jorge dug into his pocket and fished out a cigarette, clamping it between his teeth as he lit the tobacco with a match. After taking a long draw and puffing out gray smoke, he asked, "So what _really _brought you to Weizen?"

"Church duty," Leo answered quickly.

Now Jorge was the one chuckling. "Impossible. You liked charging straight into the jaws of danger when we were younger, like that Stensia mission. But this is different. You have a wife and son, plus your family in Thraben. They all need you."

"You going somewhere with this?"

"I sure am." Jorge puffed some more smoke and lowered his cigarette, his sharp eyes boring into Leo's. "You're after something else, or else you wouldn't take such risks. Such as... the Heidin Brotherhood?"

Leo failed to hide his surprise. "How the hell did you know?"

"I ran into them once," Jorge explained as a pair of Nephalia birds of prey swooped by overhead. "And I know that they stopped by Weizen on their way back to Kessig. They're headed to Drunau, but I didn't think much of it. Wasn't my business. But if I'm going to join you for another adventure... then it _is _my business. And Abigail's."

"She doesn't need to know."

"That her husband is risking her life on a secret mission? I think she does, Leo."

"It's not..." Leo sighed, unsure what to say. He looked around on the deck again, checking that no one would overhear him. Still, he took a step closer to Jorge, realizing that he'd need to be completely honest. "I'm pursuing the Brotherhood because I'm in need of their services. I have a serious problem to address."

Jorge gave Leo a calculating look as he placed his cigarette back into his mouth. "They specialize in cursebreaking and negating magical contracts. Don't tell me..."

Leo nodded grimly. "You guessed it. I'm in an unholy pact with a demon. I have to pay the price soon, and I need a way out of it."

"When did this happen?"

"When we stormed that Falkenrath fortress in Stensia," Leo explained quickly. "When we were dying from out injuries. The demon appeared before me and offered to preserve all our lives long enough for help to arrive. Most likely, we all would have bled to death otherwise."

Frowning, Jorge commented, "That seems awfully convenient."

"I don't understand it either, but the demon appeared and I didn't have much time to choose," Leo defended himself, his heart thumping with shame. "I did it, and now I have to reach the Heidin Brotherhood before it's too late."

"And you chose now to do it?"

"Well... I had help, but I don't know from whom. The demon has spoken to me in my dreams several times, but during the most recent incident, a second voice was there and told me to search at the Citizens Archive. It said something about inheritance and a family debt. The voice was breaking up, though. I could barely make out half the words."

Recognition crossed Jorge's face. "Oh. I know what that is: ancestral recall. Sometimes, the souls of our ancestors can reach us during times of distress, even during a bad dream. A deceased member of your family gave you that warning, but I can't possibly say who it was or what the complete message was."

Leo felt mingled confusion and relief seep through him. So hearing voices in his dreams didn't make him crazy, and the message was legitimate if it came from an ancestral recall. But unless the voice came back and could speak more clearly, Leo would never find out what his ancestor's full message was. He spoke his thoughts with a shrug: "Maybe the Heidin mages will know more."

"It's your best bet," Jorge agreed. He lowered his cigarette again. "Abigail needs to know."

"She doesn't," Leo persisted. "Look, Jorge... I was honest with you, but that's because you already figured out what's going on. If I told Abigail about my demon pact, she'll just worry, and that won't help. What's more, she might feel obligated to report that fact at some point, and I'd be punished by the Church. Maybe even executed."

"Abigail would rat you out and send you to your execution?"

Leo gestured helplessly. "I don't know _what _she'd do, but telling her won't help me. If I can undo the demonic pact with the Heidin mages, she'll never need to know at all. I just have to get to Kessig and find them." He extended a hand. "Can I count on you to help me, Jorge? You know how important this is to me."

Jorge hesitated for a second, then tossed his cigarette overboard and shook Leo's hand with a firm grip. "Of course, old friend. The Wild Branch Cathars, including Karin, operate in Kessig. Maybe we can accept an assignment to go help them out or something."

"That's an idea," Leo nodded. "We're already this far from Thraben, so we might as well do some good. Abigail might want to meet with Karin again anyway."

"True."

*o*o*o*o*

The fortunes of Weizen's survivors finally turned around, and the officials of Drunau accepted the flood of refugees after a little negotiation over housing and distribution of supplies. At once, the refugees and Drunau's labor force got to work setting up a refugee camp in Drunau's suburbs, not unlike the sprawling refugee camps in Thraben's neighborhoods. Leo and his companions, meanwhile, wasted no time in reaching the Church in Drunau's town center.

"Yes, the Church outposts in Kessig have been requesting reinforcements for some now," the Church's priest told Leo when the young Cathar inquired. "Werewolf attacks have been increasing and the Wild Branch is hard-pressed to contain the threat. We've lost contact with many teams in Kessig, and it's only getting worse."

"I understand," Leo dipped his head. "I presume that the Church would be reluctant to send my team and I back to Thraben in a situation like this." He hoped that he would convince the priest to officially assign him to Kessig, and he got what he wanted.

"Correct," the priest nodded, walking over to his desk and picking up a few papers, examining them. "You are all hereby assigned to take a ship to Kessig and investigate the missing teams of the Wild Branch Cathars there. It's good to have some new faces around here to help out. I hear that Thraben-born Cathars are among the best."

"Yes, sir," Leo said, stiffening his back. Abigail gave him an exasperated look but didn't say anything.

The priest set down the papers and smoothed a wrinkle on his white and purple robe. "Very well. Report to the docks by 1200 hours. A ship will be arranged to take you to a port town in Kessig. Safe travels, all of you."

*o*o*o*o*

"Erik! Get your ass moving _now_!" barked Father Martin, his face growing red with stress and anxiety as a snarling pack of werewolves relentlessly pounded and clawed on the thick wooden door of the Heidin Brotherhood hideout. Young Erik jolted, his hands frantically scooping up papers and holy relics from his office's desk and shoving them into his green robe's pockets. From here, Erik could hear the guardian Cathars straining to hold the door shut, the magic wards that had once shielded the door frame long gone.

_Avacyn has abandoned us, hasn't she? _Erik lamented to himself, his heart hammering and his breathing rapid and thin in terror. He cursed to himself as he knocked his inkwell to the floor, causing dark ink to spread in a pool across the wooden floor.

"We have to go! The Cathars won't hold for long!" Martin demanded, stomping into the room and seizing Erik by his robe's collar. "Do you want to die?"

"I'm ready to go!" Erik gasped, snatching up one last paper and cramming it into his stuffed pockets. The Heidin Brotherhood's members were given the sacred duty of preserving and studying countless rare texts about demons, curses, and magical contracts, many of which pre-dated Avacyn herself. No way would he let those werewolf dogs tear them apart with their feral claws and teeth!

Just as Martin dragged Erik out of his office, the heavy wooden door broke down with an explosion of wooden shards, and the Cathars shouted in panic as they scrambled from the door frame, swords drawn. A brawny, chestnut-coated werewolf growled deeply as it shouldered its way into the hideout's main hall, its ears perked up and its teeth exposed. A smaller, midnight-black werewolf squeezed in after its brawny companion, and a grayish werewolf slipped in through the door frame a second later.

"Run!" shouted a Cathar down the hall. "We'll hold them here! Just get to the carriage!"

Erik and Martin didn't need telling twice. Martin finally let go of Erik's collar and both men tore down the hallway, both of them trying to shut out the horrifying sounds of sword against claw and the pained wails of dying men. Erik chanced a glance over his shoulder and he saw the chestnut-colored werewolf, bleeding from a sword wound on its shoulder, tackle a Cathar to the ground and tear the man's throat out with a spray of blood. Swinging its huge, almost hand-shaped paw, the massive creature swatted aside a second Cathar, knocking the man's sword out of his hands. Falling onto his back, the man whipped out a survival knife from his belt and jabbed it at the gray werewolf's nose when the creature advanced on him.

Kicking the back door open, Martin led Erik across the back yard toward a waiting horse-drawn carriage, where four other green robe-clad men waited for them. "Everyone's here. Get on board!" a man demanded, motioning toward the waiting carriage. Erik gratefully climbed into the carriage's wide back seat with the other men, aware that the werewolves were probably running unchecked through the hideout by now. The carriage driver whipped the two black horses' reins, and with a loud whinny, the animals broke into a full sprint through the thick, misty Kessig forests. The autumn-colored trees rushes past in an orange-red blur as the carriage raced down the forest's dirt path, quickly putting distance between the six men and the overrun hideout.

"We're not out of this yet," Martin said grimly. "There's been no news from the group that came back from Gavony and Nephalia. There's no telling where they might be, no way to regroup with them."

"There's still a chance," Erik argued. "The men who visited Gavony are among the best in our brotherhood. Maybe they're waiting at a port town, waiting for us to go to them."

Martin let out a bark of humorless laughter. "You don't get it, do you, Erik? They're our best, but in these times, that's not always enough. Nowhere's safe anymore. The port towns could be overrun any day now, and we have no way to safely reach the ports. The best we can do is retreat to one of our emergency outposts and pray that a Cathar team can protect us. Beyond that, there's no guarantee of anything. Better catch on quick, kid."

"Yes, Father," Erik sulked, staring at his feet. _But if we lose hope, then what do we have left?_


	19. Chapter 18

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 18**

In some ways, arriving at Kessig's shoreline by ship strongly reminded Leo of the mission he had taken to Stensia as a young Cathar. In other ways, though, this was completely different.

"Hey, we're popular!" Rick commented brightly as he, Leo, Abigail, and Jorge marched down the wide, slightly slick boarding ramp onto the port town's pier. It was late evening and the sun glowed a brilliant red at the horizon.

"Don't be silly," Abigail snapped, but Leo had to admit that Rick had a point. Crowds of chattering townsfolk crowded around the pier, some cheering the Church's name, others pleading Leo and the others to help them with their problems. Several local Cathars stood guard at the dock, trying to keep the excited crowds at bay.

"Clear out, folks!" one bearded Cathar boomed, waving his arms. "These are members of the Church of Avacyn and they no doubt have important business to tend to. Make room!"

Most members of the crowd reluctantly parted, clearing a path for Leo and the others to walk into the town square. Still, a few random people approached them with wringing hands and feverish requests at their lips.

"Please, sir," begged a middle-aged housewife with a white bonnet to Leo, "you have to help me! My son Lurik vanished off the family farm, yes he did, and I can't afford any hired help! Them werewolves did take him, I knows it!"

Leo gestured with a hand. "Please, madam, I'm sure the local authorities can look into it. Rest assured that the Church is always there for the needs of the common folk." The farmer lady nodded and backed away, but Leo felt cold inside when he saw the fear and desperation in the woman's eyes. _Living in Thraben has really numbed me to the hardships humanity is facing. _He tightened a gloved fist. _I won't rest until I find the Brotherhood and sever the contract with the demon. I can't let the forces of darkness win!_

As soon as Leo led his companions into the Church facility of the port town, he found himself face to face with the bearded Cathar from earlier. The man nodded once and took his tricorn hat off, revealing short, curly black hair that matched his beard. "Welcome, visitors," he rumbled. "My name is Johann, captain of the Cathar task force 'round these parts. What brings you fellas to this land of horrors?"

"My name is Leo. My fellows and I received an assignment in Drunau to find and, if necessary, rescue the members of the Wild Branch Cathars," Leo informed the man, setting down a suitcase of toiletries and equipment he had picked up at Drunau's marketplace. "I wish to start as soon as possible tomorrow." He swallowed. "I would also like to formally request local assistance in this mission."

"And you shall have it," Johann told Leo without hesitation. "Now, I know that many folks 'round here don't trust the pish-posh, shiny-booted inquisitors of Thraben, but lately, we've learned not to be so choosy." His face fell. "Werewolves are threatening to make humanity extinct around here. My wife... my Linda fell to them last week. I couldn't save her, or my son. He would have been three years old today."

"I'm sorry," Abigail said in a muted tone, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah," Johann grunted. "But no time to grieve, y'see. Monsters tearin' up folks left and right, and it's up to men like me to help a feller out when he's in trouble." His dark eyes glinted. "And I'm more than happy t' help you fellas out, as long as you help me out as well."

"Sounds like a fair trade," Leo shrugged. "What do you have in mind?"

"The Wild Branch Cathars, the last I heard, were holed up in their headquarters and were surrounded by dark forces," Johann explained. "Few have been able to answer their pleas for help. I and several of my men will go with you to their headquarters and see what's what. Until then, I want you all to help me guard this town against any further attacks. Sound fair?"

Leo extended a hand. "Sounds very fair, and thank you."

Johann's heavy hand gripped Leo's hand tightly with a shake. "Anythin' for a fellow man. I warn ya, though, many folks around here still don't trust outsiders, so don't be expectin' too much local help. Let me do the talking if it comes to that."

"Very well. Will we have lodgings tonight?" Leo asked, making his way toward the door.

Johann hurried to the door, escorting his guests through the darkening town. "In the Pine Lodge down the street. Just tell the innkeeper that I sent y'all and you'll get a room to put all yer stuff in. Then we can... oh no." He stopped halfway down the main road, his eyes wide and his hand suddenly gripping the war ax on his belt. The townsfolk froze too, listening as eerie howls echoed throughout the town and the dark, misty forests just beyond the outskirts.

"Werewolves!" Johann hissed. "Weapons out, folks."

Leo drew his short sword, feeling his palms sweat and his heart race in his chest. The townsfolk didn't scream or panic, but instead scrambled for the nearest buildings, shutting the doors and snapping closed the thick wooden shutters. Leo and the others slowly crept through the town street, ears straining to catch the next chorus of howls.

"We heard 'em too, boss," panted a thin Cathar with a short auburn beard. He had a morning-star flail in hand, as did three other Cathars with him.

"Where are the rest of the men?" Johann demanded, constantly glancing at the nearby forest and its towering trees.

"At their guard posts. We were just about to rotate shifts."

"Have them converge here at the central road," Johann demanded.

The man swallowed. "Why?"

Johann pointed down the street. "That's why."

"Here they come!" Rick blurted as soon as a cluster of werewolves came galloping down the central street, their claws clicking repeatedly on the stone-cobble street.

"Damn it all," Johann cursed. "Them werewolves don't even need a full moon anymore... they just come when they please!" Then he raised his voice. "Defend the town to your last breaths!"

At that moment, the werewolves, six of them, split up and charged at the Cathars in a wide array, their fangs exposed and their eyes wild. Rick raised his crossbow and took careful aim, snapping off a quick shot at the nearest beast. His bolt pierced the gray-pelted werewolf's brawny shoulder, and the beast grunted and stumbled slightly against the impact. This gave a pair of Cathars the chance to swoop down on the werewolf, their flails slashing through the air. The morning-stars' sharp points tore countless bleeding scratches on the werewolf's towering body, further aggravating it.

Abigail fearlessly held her ground and extended her hands palm-out, holy white mana radiating from her palms like the sun itself. Shimmering white barriers erupted into the air, cutting off a pair of werewolves. The charging beasts scrambled to slow down, but their momentum caused them to plow right into the barriers, crumpling in confused heaps.

"Mighty good show!" Johann howled his praise, clearly unused to such magic. He whirled around and faced a fourth werewolf, a chestnut-pelt beast with long, pointy ears. Snarling in primal hunger, the werewolf swung its huge left paw through the air, intending to take Johann's head clean off. The Cathar captain ducked the blow and tumbled to the side, placing himself in the beast's blind spot. With a shout, he heaved his ax through the air and scored a direct hit on the werewolf's left thigh, the ax's sharp edge cutting deep into the flesh. The werewolf roared in shock, causing Johann to grin in delight. Dodging another claw swipe, Johann practically danced around the werewolf, this time attacking its left flank and tearing a bleeding wound on its left bicep.

Leo didn't have long to watch the show, however. A fifth werewolf, a big one with a light gray pelt, scampered around the battlefield and pounced at the Thraben-born Cathar. Acting fast, Leo summoned up his red mana and conjured a blade composed of red mana. With one hand gesture, Leo sent the sizzling projectile straight at the werewolf, tearing into its ribcage. A roar of pain exploded from the monster's lips and it staggered to a halt as it pressed a paw to its bleeding wound.

More Cathars rushed onto the scene from the town's outskirts, and Leo felt a thrill of hope. _Looks like we have this problem contained! These werewolf abominations won't last long... oh. I spoke too soon._

Leo's inexperience with Kessig quickly proved itself. The werewolves, despite their numerous injuries, regained their initiative and launched a counter-attack. The dark gray werewolf snarled and raked its claws against one flail-armed Cathar's chest, tearing right through his leather armor and into his flesh. The main dropped his weapon, howling in agony as blood flowed from his injuries. Before the other Cathars could react, the werewolf seized the injured man by the shoulders and clamped its jaws onto the man's neck, crunching his spine with one bite. Grunting with excitement, the werewolf jerked its head back and stripped off a piece of the man's flesh with a sickening tearing noise. The monster swallowed down the man's flesh, human blood dribbling from its pink gums and white teeth.

"Bastard!" the other Cathar with a flail raged. His spiked weapon repeatedly slashed at the hungry werewolf's arms and legs, riddling the monster with wounds. In response, the werewolf snapped out its right paw, mightily kicking the man into a pile of crates with a crash. Three more Cathars rushed onto the scene, holding the werewolf at bay with their swords.

The other werewolves unleashed another earth-shuddering howl, smashing Abigail's barriers into pieces with powerful head-butts. The monsters charged right at the exposed Cathars, confident that they would eat well.

Rick's second bolt punched into a werewolf's stomach, slowing down the creature's advance enough so several Cathars could safely surround it and attack. Meanwhile, the light gray werewolf recovered from its mana blade attack and charged again, nearly plowing into Leo. The young Cathar dived at the last second, letting the werewolf pass right by him. The werewolf scampered to a halt and whirled around, spreading its arms wide and unleashing a deafening roar right in Leo's face.

"Come and get it, ugly!" Leo taunted the beast, doubting that it could understand him. He flooded his blade with red mana and let the werewolf come to him, blocking the monster's first paw swipe with his mana-infused blade. The werewolf snarled and pressed harder, and Leo felt his arm burn with the effort keeping the beast's claws at bay. His red mana fueled his strength against the brute, but within seconds the werewolf knocked Leo's sword aside and snapped its jaws at him.

Leo hastily drew back from the monster's teeth, but wasn't quite fast enough: the werewolf's teeth grazed against Leo's right arm, and he felt blood ooze from the stinging injury. Snarling back at the werewolf, Leo ducked the monster's second paw swipe and stabbed his flaming sword at the beast's furry stomach, instantly charring its belly. The werewolf grunted and drew back a meaty fist, catching Leo on the side of the head. Stars burst into Leo's vision and he felt a ringing in his ears as he collapsed to the street like a rag doll. He watched the werewolf's clawed feet walk toward him, the sharp toenails scratching the street's stone bricks. _Up! Get up! _A fuzzy voice in Leo's head screamed at him, but his arms felt weak as he tried to push himself off the street.

Someone let loose a wild battle cry, and a second later the light gray werewolf scampered away, huffing and snarling at its attacker. Two hands seized Leo's arms and hoisted him up, and Leo shook his head to clear it. He whirled around and saw Rick standing there, a look of concern on his face. "I was afraid you wouldn't get up," Rick told his friend.

Leo rubbed his throbbing temple. "Never thought I'd get decked by a werewolf." He took a second to look around: three of the werewolves had fallen, their huge furry bodies inert on the brick street. The bodies of at least seven dead men were scattered too, with nasty teeth and claw marks on their bleeding, tattered flesh. Over and over the three werewolves slashed and snapped at the Cathars, slowly driving the men back toward the bare wall of a beer warehouse. The man clustered together, their swords shaking in their hands and their eyes wide with terror.

Dredging up the rest of his red mana, Leo conjured another trio of red mana projectiles, thrusting them through the air at the werewolves' backs. Acting fast, the monsters whirled around and jumped out of the way. One werewolf was too slow, and a mana blade sliced deep into its ribs, causing the beast to groan in pain and fall to its knees. The other two mana blades stabbed right into the building's wall, instantly blasting a ragged hole in the building and setting it on fire.

Seeing their chance, the Cathars shouted in unison and descended on the injured werewolf, showering it with sword strikes and drawing spurts of blood. The werewolf squirmed in protest, lashing out its brawny left arm. Two men caught the blow to the chest, and they were thrown mightily to the stone-cobble street in a confused heap.

Rick snapped off another bolt that stabbed into a werewolf's shoulder, taking up its attention for just a second. Three Cathars slashed at the werewolf's other arm, their blades slicing right through its left arm's muscles and numbing the entire limb. Johann pounced on the werewolf and his battle ax chopped right into the beast's exposed throat. With a bloody gurgle, the dead werewolf slumped to the street in a tangle of fur and oozing red blood.

The werewolf with the rib injury was quick to avenge its fellow. With a snarl, it snapped out its right arm and its huge talons raked Johann's right arm, slicing right through the leather armor sleeve and into the man's flesh. Screaming, Johann dropped his battle ax and stumbled back, his left hand fumbling to put pressure on the bleeding wound.

Abigail summoned more white mana to her hands and encased both werewolves in holy white enchantments around their waists. She hesitated, then conjured more sets of enchantments, trapping the two werewolves' wrists like handcuffs. "Now! Kill them before I lose the enchantments!" Abigail barked, her face screwed in concentration. Sweat beaded on her forehead from the stress.

Leo nodded once and advanced on the injured werewolf, jabbing his sword at its throat. However, the beast squirmed in its restraints just enough to dodge the blow. Frowning, Leo slashed his sword across the beast's chest, then again on its left arm. Johann's men assaulted the other werewolf, quickly slaying the beast.

The injured werwolf huffed, straining its right arm against the restraints. With a heave, the werewolf shattered the enchantment around its wrist and whipped its paw through the air. Leo cried out, feeling the werewolf's claws tear into his chest and knock him flat onto his back. The werewolf snapped its other restraints, looming over him like a snarling, fanged titan.

Then a sword blade sprouted from the werewolf's chest in a spray of blood.

Leo stared in numb shock as the werewolf groaned faintly, then it crumpled to the street in a heap. Shaking, Leo started to push himself up to his feet, wincing as his chest injuries flared pain in protest. Abigail walked over to him, crouching and offering her hand. Leo gratefully accepted it, letting his wife hoist him to his feet. Jorge quickly applied his healing magic to Leo's wounds, but he took it easy.

"Those other men are hurt, too," Jorge explained. "Sorry, Leo, but you'll need some bandages and traditional healing for these wounds tonight. I only have so much mana."

"I understand," Leo coughed. "I'm just glad that we took out these furry bastards."

Rick lowered his crossbow and stared at the nearest werewolf with mixed revulsion and curiosity. "Hey, they're reverting!" he exclaimed. Indeed, the six werewolf bodies were slowly shrinking, the fur retreating into the skin and their tails vanishing into their lower backs. Within minutes, six nude human bodies lay bleeding on the streets, four men and two women who looked quite ordinary. But they had been anything but ordinary in life.

"Nasty business," Johann commented darkly, standing still while Jorge healed his arm. "Perfectly innocent men and women are bitten and become these monsters, forced into a life of murderous duality. Just doesn't sit well with me."

"Welcome to Kessig, outsiders," one of the other Cathars joked nervously.

*o*o*o*o*

Fortunately, the town's healers were more than happy to give Leo complete medical care for the night, and when the sun finally rose, the healers determined that Leo was fit to travel as long as he did not exert himself in combat for at least 24 hours. Clean white bandages were wrapped tightly around his chest when he awoke, and after he slipped on his Cathar uniform he stepped out into the town's streets. The warehouse's fire and the werewolf corpses had been removed, leaving remarkably few traces of last night's battle. _That shows how used these people are to such violence, _Leo thought to himself.

"All right, fellas! As promised, we'll set right out for the Wild Branch headquarters," Johann declared once Leo and his companions gathered at the guard barracks. Five more men stood with him, all armed with swords and knives.

"How long of a ride is it?" Jorge asked.

"Three hours by carriage," Johann explained. "But we may run into trouble well before that. Be prepared for anything on the way there: forest geists, lunatic Skirsdag gangs, murderous insect beasts, and more."

"We're ready for that," Leo assured him. "Let's just get moving."

Nodding once, Johann directed one of his men to fetch a pair of carriages. The others walked off to wait for the carriages, but Leo stayed behind with Johann and cleared his throat.

"Something I can do for you?" Johann asked.

Leo lowered his voice. "Have you received any reports of the Heidin Brotherhood around this area? Or the neighboring areas?"

"One of their nearby outposts was overrun by a werewolf pack," Johann answered, "but other than that, all I can say is that several Brotherhood members arrived in this port town a few days ago and immediately set off into the woods. I'm sorry if I ain't helping you that much."

"It's fine," Leo told him. "I ask because I'm on a highly confidential mission involving the Brotherhood. I have to find them as soon as possible." He didn't like lying, but he needed any leads he could get.

"I imagine that Abigail is working on it too," Johann put in.

"Actually, this is my assignment alone. I can't tell you exactly what my business with the Brotherhood is, but I can say that it's very important that I meet them."

Johann smiled slightly. "That's fair enough. Tell ya what, outsider, if we have time after the Wild Branch assignment, I can take ya to the trade towns in the Ulvenwald Forest. Most likely, we can find a few Brotherhood members in those towns, since the towns see a lot of traffic."

"My thanks," Leo smiled back.

"Eh, don't mention it. The Church looks after its own."

*o*o*o*o*

"Negative contacts," reported one of Johann's men, poking his head out a carriage's window as both Church carriages sped through the dense, misty Kessig forests. Leo nodded once and sat back in his carriage seat, grateful that so far, no monsters had launched an ambush on the carriage convoy. When the sun rose to its zenith in the sky at noon, the carriage drivers slowed down the horses and the carriages wheeled to a halt before a large, three-story building situated in a forest clearing.

"This is it," Johann announced as he disembarked from his carriage, hopping heavily down onto the dirt road. "No sign of survivors yet. Let's keep looking."

Leo and the others climbed out of their carriages, weapons drawn as they crept toward the seemingly abandoned brick and mortar structure. The chirps of birds, shuffles of animals in the underbrush, and buzz of countless insects filled the air, making it hard to concentrate. _Wow, the Ulvenwald forest is alive with activity, _Leo remarked to himself as he treaded across the building's front grounds. He felt himself sweating from the warmth. _I've never been in a place quite like this!_

"Over here, captain!" a Cathar called out, causing everyone to jolt in alarm. The Cathar knelt by a large, limp corpse, carefully poking it with the butt of his sword. Leo and Johann rushed over to the corpse and realized that it was the remains of a large, centipede-like insect with a tough carapace skin and many legs running along its body. A massive, toothy mouth and large mandibles on its head and two antennae completed the monster's hideous anatomy.

"What is _that_?" Rick asked in distaste, walking over to examine the creature.

"A vorapede, a beastly insect race that likes tearin' up folks just for fun," the Cathar said grimly, standing up and wiping his brow. "But it looks like the Wild Branch Cathars finished it up pretty good... by the Archangel!"

With a sudden, ear-splitting screech, the vorapede rose like an angry cobra, squirming its countless legs through the air. Before anyone could react, the vorapede swung its plated head at the Cathar who found it, knocking the man off his feet. He tumbled across the clearing, his sword falling from his hands.

"Damn it!" Johann swung his ax through the air with a loud swish, cleaving the blade through two of the vorapede's plates on its neck. The monstrous insect wailed and jerked back, gnashing its jaws. Leo channeled a bit of red mana into his short sword and thrust the blade into the ax wound, searing the vorapede's soft inner flesh. With a gurgling sound, the vorapede collapsed to the ground, inert.

"Did we actually kill it?" Leo panted, gripping his sword tightly. _I've never seen such a thing!_

Johann tested the vorapede with his boot and nodded once. "The Wild Branch Cathars exhausted most of its life energy when they fought it. This fella had just a little bit of fight left in him, and we took him down for good."

"If you say so," Leo said in awe, still watching the vorapede's limp body.

"Captain!" exclaimed another Cather, leading several men plus Abigail to Johann. "We searched the headquarters but it looks like everyone there packed up and left in a hurry. The place is empty save for a bunch of monster corpses. Some dead feral wolves and a few more vorapedes, mostly."

Johann sucked in a deep breath. "Time's a-wastin', folks. We have a lot of area to cover and we have to cover it fast. There's a number of trading towns scattered throughout this neck of the Ulvenwald forest, and we're going to split into two teams to search 'em for the Wild Branch Cathars. Abigail, Rick, Hans, Freth, and Krenn, you folks search in Jyergton to the west, while Leo, Jorge, Zento, Otis, and I will search the town Helgarr to the northeast. We've got two carriages, so let's get moving."

"Wait," Abigail piped up, walking toward Leo. "We shouldn't split up like this. It's risky..."

Leo smiled and gripped his wife's upper arms. "Abigail, darlin', it's all right. We're only investigating for leads of the Wild Branch Cathars' whereabouts. Johann, what's the risk factor?"

"It's always dangerous in the Ulvenwald forest," Johann said slowly, "but morning and the early afternoon are the safest time of day, and there's more guards in the towns. We'll use signal flares in case anything comes up, and if not, we'll regroup at the port town by dusk and search other towns tomorrow."

Abigail put her hands on her hips and glared at Johann. "That is a fair plan, but Leo is my husband and he and I have already endured much. I want to be on his team."

Leo tried to hide his dismay at his wife's words. _I planned to pursue leads of the Heidin Brotherhood at Helgarr without Abigail around. I guess I'll have Johann draw her attention away from that. Or, if need be, I'll have to reveal my true reason for coming to Kessig. What a mess._

Johann held up his hands in defeat. "Very well. I ain't the kind of man to separate two bonded individuals. Otis, you're on Krenn's team. Abigail, you're with Leo."

The man named Otis nodded. "Understood, sir."

"Thank you," Abigail smiled.


	20. Chapter 19

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 19**

Leo wasn't quite sure what he'd expect at the Ulvenwald town Helgarr, and on the carriage ride to the town, he found himself trying to formulate a plan for meeting the Heidin Brotherhood mages without Abigail knowing about it. Still, he remembered the promise that Johann had made him: when the Wild Branch Cathars were found and rescued, Johann would help Leo find the Brotherhood members in secret. But would Leo be fast enough? Any day now, the demon will appear and demand payment for the pact Leo had made as a young Cathar. He could not afford any mistakes.

"It certainly gets dark quickly in this forest," Abigail commented tensely at length.

"That's just the nature of this forest," Johann told her darkly as the carriage sped through the dense, misty forest. "And with the darkness comes danger. Luckily, we're almost to Helgarr. We should be safe there, and with any luck, we'll find intel on the Wild Branch Cathars."

_Helgarr had better be close by, _Leo thought, giving another look to the deep, mysterious forest that flashed past through the carriage's window. All sorts of monsters could be hiding in the primordial depths, from werewolf packs to vorapedes to wrathful nature spirits. It made him realize how pampered and sheltered that the people of Gavony and Thraben really were. _This _was the hard reality that many people of Innistrad faced on a daily basis.

Before long a wide wooden sign came into view announcing "Welcome to Helgarr" in curly red letters, and the carriage slowed to a halt before a wooden gate built onto the dirt road. A trio of Cathars clad in thick leather armor approached the carriage, swords at the ready. "Who be you?" one of them demanded.

"I am Johann, captain of the guard force at Welmot, a port town," Johann called back. "These fellas hail from Gavony and are aiding me on an assignment to find the missing Wild Branch Cathars."

The man looked at his fellows, exchanged a few quiet words, and nodded. "Enter the town, visitors. But mind yourselves."

A few laborers pulled on a wheel and pulley system on the large wooden gate and the gate raised itself, allowing the carriage to roll into Helgarr proper. Leo, who was expecting a small cluster of wooden huts, was amazed by the sight. Set in a wide clearing in the dense Ulvenwald Forest, the town boasted numerous two- and three-story houses and taverns, plus a pair of two-story churches. Crowds of people and carriages bustled in the stone-cobble streets, and a lively marketplace had vendors selling fruits, dried meats, weapons, and clothing.

"One of the nicer towns 'round these parts, if you ask me," Johann said happily as his carriage crept though the streets at a leisurely pace. "I ain't visited ol' Helgarr in some time."

Leo had to agree that Helgarr had a lot to impress a visitor with, but he still noticed that many buildings here had been recently repaired, and some small houses on the outskirts had been torn down completely. Also, many of the people were on high alert, constantly checking over their shoulders and around the street corners. Apparently, monsters loved to raid this place even during the day.

"We'll get off here," Johann stated, motioning for the driver to slow to a halt in front of a tavern with a crooked sign. "Leo, Abigail, the lot of ya... stay with me. I don't want nobody getting separated. We'll check for leads in this tavern, then get to the travel records department in the main church facility here."

"Let's get going, then," Leo nodded. He entered the tavern with Johann leading the party, but as soon as he stepped into the candle-lit room, he could tell that he and Abigail were not welcome. Hard glares and muttered curse words were thrown at him and Abigail as they walked through the tavern's main room, but Johann ignored it all as he addressed the bartender for info.

"Think we should order a little something?" Leo muttered in his wife's ear while Jorge and the Cathar named Zento stood in a corner.

Abigail gave the barmaids a glance. "Perhaps, but let's be careful. We are strangers here."

Clearing his throat, Leo led Abigail to the bar and motioned to the nearest barmaid. "Hello. Could I get a pair of Nearheath Ales?"

The brunette woman scowled at him. "We don't have none of that fancy brew, and we don't serve yer kind in here anyways! What makes you think we want any boot-licking Thraben folk 'round here?"

Leo winced. "I was just looking to wet my whistle, that's all."

The barmaid threw her wash rag onto the counter. "Then do it someplace else 'cause I ain't serving you! Make room for other patrons, if you please."

"Hey, it was worth a shot," Leo defended himself when Abigail gave him a funny look. "And the Nearheath Ale is my favorite drink."

"Leo, Abigail, we're movin' on," Johann called over the babble. "To the church. No one here knows nothin'."

Shrugging, Leo made his way past the crowded tables to reach the front door, but when he squeezed past a fat man seated at a table, Leo squished someone else's foot with his boot.

"My mistake," Leo hastily told the foot's owner, a tall, thin man with a tattered tricorn hat and black stubble on his cheeks.

"Stupid outsiders!" the man hissed, seizing Leo's shoulders with his grimy fingers. "I oughta beat some manners into you! You look like you could use the lesson."

"Move it. This man is with me," Johann snapped, wandering over to the scene and shoving the man away. He led Leo and Abigail back into the open streets, hands on his hips. "People here have suffered much, and they never trusted outsiders to begin with," Johann admonished Leo. "They feel abandoned by the central authority in Thraben and they're takin' it out on you."

Leo flushed. "Should I wait in the carriage, then?"

Johann shook his head. "No need for that, fellow. Church warriors like us don't back down from our duty. But... be sure that you don't step on any more toes, literally or otherwise."

Leo tried to stay out of trouble as he and the others moved further into Helgarr, but he couldn't restrain himself when he came upon a shocking sight.

"Animal bastards!" one man hooted, rallying a small crowd of people carrying rocks and rotten fruit. He hurled a rock at one of several nude men and women locked in tall iron cages in the market square, and the rock bounced off the shoulder of a man huddled at the bottom of his cage. Shouting similar insults, the other people tossed fruits and rocks at the other caged people, and the prisoners didn't even try to resist or squirm out of the way.

"What the hell is this?" Leo demanded, confronting the crowd's leader. He jabbed a finger at the prisoners. "Public humiliation? Maybe _you're _the animal here."

The man snorted with a grin of contempt. "You must be an outsider. From Gavony, judgin' by your outfit. Let me tell ya a little something: these freaks in the cages are convicted werewolves, caught by the local Cathar teams. They're sentenced for execution, yes they are, and the Church is lettin' us common folk have some fun with 'em before they get what they deserve."

"That sounds a bit extreme."

"Extreme!" the man's eyes bugged out of his head. "You don't think it's extreme that these men and women become killers by night and slaughter their friends and family? Almost everyone here in Helgarr has lost someone dear to 'em because of these werewolves."

To make his point, the man took out a rock from his pocket and hurled it at a red-headed woman in the nearest cage. "S-stop it already!" the woman shrieked, making the crowd chuckle.

Leo's hairs stood up on end. _I know that voice! _He hurried over to the huddled woman, gripping her cage's bars. "Hey! Karin, is that you?"

"L... Leo? The handsome Cathar from Thraben?" Karin responded, her normally cheery voice weak and fearful. She sat up in her cage, covering her breasts with her hands. Her intense eyes, haunted by torment, bore into Leo's. "I didn't think I'd see you again!"

"Glad to see you too," Leo forced a grin as Abigail, Johann and the others joined him. "Look, is there any way I can get you out of there?"

Karin shook her head, her long red hair tangled and dirty. "Not unless you convince Father Gerto, the local high priest, to transfer me elsewhere. What's the point, anyway? I'm ruined, Leo! I was bitten and turned, and I've already killed so many! The Cathars trapped me and showed me the bodies of everyone I killed. I deserve this." Tears leaked down her cheeks.

"No, you don't. You never chose to become a werewolf," Leo insisted. "Listen, Abigail and I came here to find and rescue the Wild Branch Cathars. Your headquarters was abandoned. Can you tell me where everyone went?"

"We scattered," Karin told him. "Only days after the attack, I was with a group of three others when werewolves ambushed us. The others were killed and I was turned. I don't know where the rest of my fellows have gone. Not for sure, anyway."

"Do you still have your fox powers? Could you help us track down the other members?"

"Maybe." Karin sighed. "The others might not even be alive. I don't think your mission can be completed, Leo. There's not much left in Kessig except fear and death."

"I'm here to fix that," Leo told her firmly. "I'm going to speak with Father Gerto and search for leads. Either way, I'll convince him to let me take you back to Welmot, a port town, that's acting as our base of operations. I won't let these people kill you."

Karin made a sad smile. "I'm dangerous, remember? If I turn, I'd try to kill you too."

"I'll see about that."

*o*o*o*o*

"I told you, I cannot spare any men to escort you back to your headquarters!" was the first thing Leo heard when Johann led him into Helgarr's main church. The speaker was a balding man in long, white and gold robes and he was currently yelling at a pair of men clad in dark green robes with black belts.

The older man in green robes insisted, "It is imperative that we reach our brothers before it is too late! Demonic forces are gathering in Kessig, and my own men were slain by werewolves that broke into our outpost."

"We are all feeling the pressure from dark forces," Father Gerto snapped. "I have respect for the Heidin Brotherhood, Martin, but I'm not leaving Helgarr vulnerable to werewolves and flesh-hungry geists in order to escort you to your headquarters."

The man named Martin pointed an angry finger at Father Gerto. "The Wild Branch Cathars are scattered and desperate, and by the reports I've received, they are flooding to my Brotherhood's headquarters to find a cure for their problem."

Father Gerto huffed. "_What_ problem?"

"The natural order is corrupting in Avacyn's absence," Martin hissed. "The Wild Branch Cathars are strongly connected to Kessig's green mana for their abilities. They're getting warped and are dying, and they need the help of my Heidin brothers and I."

"It is his business to know such things," the younger Heidin mage offered.

Leo's heart hammered with excitement in his chest. _By the Archangel! These men are with the Heidin Brotherhood? And the Wild Branch Cathars are at their headquarters? This is perfect. My luck is finally changing for the better. _He cleared his throat and his voice rang throughout the candle-lit Church. "Father Martin, _I _will escort these men to their headquarters."

All three men whirled to face Leo and the others. "Who are you?" Father Gerto asked with strained patience.

Johann gently pushed Leo to the side and raised his chin. "This fella is Leo, a Cathar of Thraben. He's with me. I am Johann, guard captain at Welmot."

"Did you say you'd help us?" the younger Heidin mage asked eagerly, his eyes lighting up.

"Hush, Erik," admonished Martin. He stiffened his back and looked right into Leo's eyes. "So, a pampered Thraben sword jock thinks that he can get us to our headquarters?"

"I have seen and, more importantly, _slain _countless monsters in my time," Leo retorted. "Less than two weeks ago, I watched my father's house burn down to the ground by devil-fire, and I watched my father's casket get buried in a Thraben cemetery. I know what suffering is, and I wish to prevent any further death."

Father Gerto clasped his hands together. "The road to the Heidin Brotherhood headquarters is a dark and obscure one, and there is no telling what misfortune would await you. I can't spare any of my men to help."

"We can handle the job, Father," Johann offered. "With Martin's permission, we will set out for the Heidin Brotherhood headquarters first thing tomorrow mornin'."

Martin hesitated, looking back and forth between father Gerto and Johann and Leo. Then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Very well. If you give me your word on this, Johann, I will place my life and that of Brother Erik in your hands. But I do hope that you have more men than this."

"Yes. I have a few other fellas in a nearby town, Jyergton. I'll call 'em over here and we can assemble for tomorrow's mission."

"Oh, and something else," Leo added while he still had the chance.

Gerto eyed Leo coldly. "What do you want, Thraben boy?"

"One of the caged werewolves in the marketplace, a redheaded woman named Karin, is a member of the Wild Branch Cathars," Leo explained quickly. "I fought with her in my youth and she is a devout disciple of the Church. I implore you to allow me to take her to the Heidin Brotherhood headquarters to address her condition."

Gerto barked his laughter. "What a foolish thing to say. Many men have tried to find a cure for lycanthropy but all have failed. Why, not even the Heidin Brotherhood has -"

"We'll do all we can for this woman," Erik put in boldly, drawing all eyes to him. "We can at least try to restrain her condition to some extent. We know how to suppress transformation curses to an extent, and it sounds like this Karin deserves a chance."

"She is an animal who slaughtered innocent people!" Gerto spat. "I won't have her sentence waived because she -"

"I can handle that," Abigail announced, taking a step forward. "I practice white magic, and I can restrain her for the duration of the trip. She will pose no threat."

Leo secretly wondered how certain Abigail was of her holy powers, but he knew better than to say anything. Finally, Gerto pursed his lips. "Very well. You may move the prisoner's cage and keep her in your custody. But I forbid you to open her cage until you reach the Brotherhood headquarters!"

Leo swallowed. "I understand, and thank you. Martin, Erik, come with us. We've got some work ahead of us."

*o*o*o*o*

"You realize that I can never pay you back for this," Karin said in awe when Leo and the others surrounded her cage a few minutes later. The gang of tormentors had dispersed, but Karin had a few new purple bruises on her skin from thrown rocks.

"I'm not asking for repayment," Leo assured her. He had bought a long traveling cloak at a general store and slipped it into the cage. "Here, cover up. I can at least protect your modesty."

"Thanks." Karin donned the cloak gratefully, fastening its straps. "I can see why Abigail married you, Leo. You have such a kind heart."

"I just do what I can," Leo said modestly. "Let's get you into the carriage. You'll be safe there."

The other caged werwolves glared longingly at Karin as her cage was carried off, but Leo knew that he could do nothing for them. Instead, he and the others walked off to get the carriage into the market square and loaded Karin's cage into the back compartment. Then, Johann pointed his finger at the sky and released a tiny but bright mana flare from his fingertip. Once the magic projectile broke through the forest canopy, the spark of mana exploded in the sky like a firework. "There, that's the signal to the other team," Johann told Leo. "Now let's rent a few rooms at the local inn. We've got to get our rest."


	21. Chapter 20

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 20**

"Ever notice how we seem to do everything in the morning?" Rick commented after a few uneventful hours of carriage riding through the chilly Ulvenwald forest. Even though the sun had already risen and had banished the thickest patches of morning dew and mist, the dark, foreboding forest remained intimidating, and the air was damp and cold.

"It's because moving out at daybreak gives us the maximum number of daylight hours," Abigail reminded him. "Ever since the Archangel vanished..."

"Night time has become the domain for the bad guys," Leo finished for her, scratching an itch on his neck. "How'd you like to do this during the late evening, Rick?"

Rick gave the dark forest a quick, fearful glance. "Yeah... I think I see the point."

Johann cleared his throat. "As long as your gal Karin doesn't transform on the way, we should be fine, fellas," he assured them. "I wouldn't worry too much... but keep your guard up."

"That sounds contradictory," Rick frowned.

"Just don't goof off and we'll survive the trip," Jorge paraphrased for him, then dug into his pockets and frowned. "I ran out of cigarettes. Forgot to buy some back in Helgarr."

"Cigarettes?" Johann laughed heartily as the carriage jostled over a knobby tree root on the dirt road. "Son, 'round here you'll find proper cigars filled with high-quality leaf. Personally, I suggest Lambholt Express Leaf, the best there is. 'Course, it has a price to match."

Jorge nodded absent-mindedly. "I'll think about it."

With every jostle and bump on the road, Karin's heavy iron cage rattled in the carriage back, but she never complained once. Still, Leo couldn't help but check on her. "Doing all right?" he asked her gently.

Karin groaned, curled up on the bottom of her cage. Glowing white shackles of white mana encased her wrists and ankles, thanks to Abigail's precautionary magic. "I dunno, Leo... I feel sick and weak. I hope I didn't catch something."

Leo felt a pang of sympathy. "Just how long were you in that cage exposed to the elements?"

"Three days," Karin croaked. "But I never got rained on or anything." Her breathes came in deep, deliberate gasps and her body shook under the large cloak she used as a blanket.

"We can treat any ailment she has once we reach the Heidin Brotherhood headquarters," the carriage driver offered. "They specialize in all sorts of ailments and curses."

"Awesome," Karin panted with forced cheer.

Leo poked his head out the carriage door, letting the cool, damp wind buffet his face as he looked ahead at the second carriage, where Erik and Martin were. _These guys had better live up to their reputation. Demonic curses are never easily dealt with. _He thought back to the moonlit night on the roof of that Falkenrath outpost, where he had accepted the deal offered by a large, powerful demon. _If only I had stayed home in bed that day..._

"Leo!" Abigail snapped urgently. Jolted, Leo slunk his head back into the carriage and realized that Karin's breaths had become heavy, growl-like pants and her voice had deepened. She sat up in her cage, seizing the cage bars.

"G-guys," she rasped, her eyes wild. "H-help me..."

Her voice was drowned out by a sudden noise somewhere between a shriek and a snarl, then she scrambled back in the cage with her hands clapped over her face. Her fingernails were extending quickly, sharpening into points.

Johann's hand flew to his sword handle. "She's turning!" he barked. "Stop the carriage!"

The horses whinnied and dug their hooves into the dirt road, skidding to a halt as Karin started to thrash and grunt in her cage, rattling the iron frame. The white mana shackled kept her arms and legs tucked close to her body, but the restraints did little to hold back her transformation. Her hands dropped to her sides, revealing her black scleras and elongating canines. Slowly, her muscles began to swell and harden under her skin while thick, reddish fur began to sprout from her arms, legs and chest.

"Everyone out!" Johann ordered, kicking open his door with his sword held at the ready. Trying to block out the disturbing noises of Karin's grunting and snarling, Leo scrambled out the carriage with the others, drawing his short sword from its sheath. The second carriage driver, having heard the commotion, halted his carriage as well and the occupants spilled out onto the rough dirt road. Meanwhile, Karin rattled her cage and wailed as her back and neck extended, her shoulders hunching and her face extending to a canine point. Long pointed ears erupted from her head and a bushy tail sprouted from her lower back, but these body parts weren't like the graceful and benign fox form that Karin used to employ. Rather, the furry beast in the cage was a scion of Innistrad's evil natural forces, and the fully-formed werewolf howled and snarled as she thrashed her claws against the iron cage.

Rick fumbled for his crossbow, fitting a bolt into the stock. "We're not going to... you know... kill her, are we?" he asked, his face going pale as he raised his weapon to aim at the monster.

"We must. There's nothing anyone can do for her!" one of Johann's men snapped.

"No true! We brought her to be treated and contained. Use non-lethal force, people!" Johann countered.

Karin growled hungrily as she wrapped her thick paws around the cage bars and peeled them slowly back, the iron groaning as the bars were twisted out of the way. Still bound by Abigail's magic, the werewolf tumbled awkwardly out of the cage, landing heavily in a heap of red fur on the dirt road.

_This won't be too bad, _Leo thought with relief, but he changed his mind when Karin snapped her arms out, shattering Abigail's restraints into puffs of white mana. The leg bindings were similarly kicked apart, and now the lithe werewolf began pacing in a wide circle, watching its human prey with bright, wild eyes and her fangs exposed.

Then she lunged.

Men dove for safety as Karin plowed into the earth, her claws raking the dirt and scrabbling for a firm grip. Snarling, the beast whirled around and swung out her paw, smashing the knuckles into a man's temple. The man dropped his mace numbly as he collapsed like a rag doll.

The other Cathars cursed and crowded around the werewolf, beating her sturdy frame with their maces and drawing light cuts with their swords. Aggravated, the werewolf knocked one man away with her brawny shoulder and snapped out with her jaws, clamping her teeth onto another man's arm. The main wailed as Karin bit down, and Leo winced at the sound of cracking bones.

"Damn it!" Abigail planted her feet firmly on the rugged forest path, raising her hands in a whirlwind of blinding white mana. At once, shining white barriers erupted around Karin, blocking her off from the remaining Cathars. The frustrated werewolf scrabbled her claws against the magical shield surfaces, raising clouds of mana sparks.

"Knock her out!" Johann ordered, joining the fray with his battle ax in hand. "But don't kill her!"

"Easy for you to say, captain!" a man snapped as Karin shattered a barrier with her fist, unleashing a deafening howl of hunger. Her left leg snapped out and kicked aside one man, sending him tumbling away on the road. Another Cathar approached from Karin's exposed flank, a battle cry on his lips as he swung his heavy mace down through the air. With a loud _thwack, _the mace's blunt surface smashed against Karin's thick werewolf skull, making her whimper and cower from the blow. Recovering, she whirled around and tore the mace out of the man's hands, towering over the suddenly fearful man.

"No!" Leo howled, leaping onto the scene. He didn't even have a real plan; he just went with the first thing that came to mind. He leaped into Karin's back and hung on, praying that she wouldn't throw him off. Confused, Karin snarled and twisted around, trying to reach back and peel Leo off her back. Determined to end the struggle as soon as possible, Leo raised his sword and sent the hard end of the pommel crashing down on Karin's head, right where the other Cathar had swung his mace. Once again Karin grunted from the blunt trauma, and this time she gurgled and went limp, toppling face-first onto the road.

Panting, Leo shakily got to his feet and backed up, sword held at the ready as he watched Karin's limp form. "How about that, guys? I actually knocked a werewolf out," he joked tensely.

"Mighty fine job, Thraben boy," Johann approved. "But that won't last long. Men, get this poor thing bound as tight as you can."

Quickly, Johann's men used ropes and chains from the carriages to tightly bind Karin's arms and legs together, and Abigail imbued the restraints with white mana for extra security. The men dragged the bound werewolf to the remains of its cage, heaving the beast into the carriage.

"Everyone back on board," Johann ordered, suddenly sounding weary. "Reaching the Heidin Brotherhood headquarters is still our top priority. They'll know what to do with Karin."

"You could say that again," Leo commented as he took his wife's hand. "All right, let's get going... what's the matter?"

Abigail stood rigid, her gaze fixed on the cloudy sky with a distant look in her eyes. "L... Leo," she said faintly.

Alarmed, Leo gripped his wife's shoulders. "What's the matter? Are we in danger?"

"No." A distinct look of careful optimism crept into her eyes. "Leo... something happened. Something big. I can feel..." She swallowed. "I feel a powerful presence, or maybe a number of entities in the far distance. More powerful than anything!"

Johann walked over to the scene, hands on his hips. "Is there a problem here, fellas?" he asked. "'Cause we've got to cart this werewolf to the Brotherhood headquart -"

"I feel it!" Abigail repeated. "It's the light of the Archangel! I can feel her holy magic spreading everywhere. It's like my nerves are on fire!" She lowered her eyes, her expression amazed. "She's here!"

Leo backed up a few steps. "Whoa whoa, what's this crazy talk? Avacyn is long gone, and we've got to get Karin on the road... wait a minute..."

The clouds overhead began to part, admitting rays of warm, golden light that seemed to melt the misty shadows with their radiant touch. The brilliant blue sky began to replace the cloud cover, dazzling Leo's eyes. "Oh... I think you were serious," he commented brightly.

"Well, whatever happened, we can figure it out at the headquarters," Johann insisted, motioning urgently at the carriages. "Get a move on! Erik and Martin need to get back with their fellows."

"Right," Abigail nodded, snapping herself out of her gaze and leading Leo to the carriage. "But I've got a good feeling about this."

She wasn't alone; the other men stopped and stared, unable to believe their eyes as a radiant blue sky streaked with gold washed away the former gloomy morning. Johann urged them all to get a move on, unwilling to stop and admire the view.

*o*o*o*o*

"This is it. Everyone deploy!" Johann ordered the minute the carriages rolled into the front grounds of a small manor with a tall, pointed roof deep in the Ulvenwald forest. Leo's heart hammered with excitement as he hopped out of the carriage and helped drag the restrained Karin through the building's front doors. Amazingly, Abigail's mythic restraints had grown in size, sizzling and pulsating with strong white mana. No doubt that Abigail's prediction was true: something big was happening on Innistrad, and Leo was determined to get to the bottom of it. But first...

"I need help. With a demonic pact that is," Leo urgently confided with a Heidin mage as soon as everyone had marched into the building. Dozens of men clad in dark green robes occupied the place, and they were grateful to have Erik and Martin join their ranks.

The Heidin mage, a man with curly brown hair and a short beard, gave Leo a hard look. "Demonic pacts are difficult to handle, boy," he rumbled as Karin was dragged through the halls of the torch-lit manor. "And do you know how many people have come to us looking for help? We're stretched thin. Our resources won't last."

Leo returned the man's hard glare. "A demon took advantage of a moment of weakness and granted me my life in return for a later price. I was dying!"

"You agreed to the demon's offer?" the man repeated. "To spare your own life?"

"And those of my friends and my wife," Leo hissed, glad that Abigail was out of earshot in the bustling front hall. "They didn't deserve death!"

The man raised his eyebrows. "Who are you to decide that?"

Leo faltered. "I'm not. But... sir, I have a four-year-old son back home who needs his parents. I have connections in the Church and I've fought tirelessly for humanity. Ask anyone! Ask Johann or the high priests of Thraben!" He lowered his voice. "I implore you... I'm not doing this for myself. I just want my wife and son to be safe and not pay for my mistake. I don't know what that demon will do when it returns to receive its payment."

The Heidin mage hesitated, holding his breath as his mind raced. Then he released his breath with a puff. "Very well, boy. Follow me, and my fellows and I can start a procedure to determine the nature of your pact. I warn you, this will take some time. And it may be very taxing on your body and mind to counteract the pact. Also, there's no guarantee that we can banish the pact, depending on how powerful the demon is..."

"I don't care, just do it!" Leo whispered urgently.

With a nod, the Heidin mage set off down a corridor, his robes billowing behind him. "Follow," he said simply.

Muttering a feverish thank-you to whatever angels were watching over him, Leo jogged down the corridor in the mage's wake, already mentally steeling himself for whatever "taxing" procedures were ahead of him.

A sudden _thump _from overhead made everyone freeze.

"Did you hear that?" Abigail, Jorge, Rick, and several others caught up with Leo, fear in their eyes.

"Must have been a tree branch falling on the roof, right?" Rick suggested weakly. He winced when another heavy thump echoed from the manor's roof, along with the sound of huge claws scrabbling against wood and tiles. Then, with a heart-stopping crash of shattering wood, something huge broke through the ceiling and bashed its way through the manor's floors.

"**Leo, son of Wulfgar! Your time has come to pay!" **boomed a hideous voice that rumbled in everyone's minds.

Abigail trembled, aghast. "Leo, how does that thing know your name? That's the voice of a demon!"

Leo fought for his words. "Um... I'm pretty popular in certain circles, you see..."

"Don't evade the question!" Abigail snapped, taking Leo's shoulders and shaking them as more crashes filled the manor. "What is happening? Do you know something?"

"Hey, lay off!" Rick growled, tugging Abigail off her husband. "We're all in danger here. We're in for another fight!"

Indeed, Johann and his men were already converging in the manor's entrance hall, swords and maces drawn. Leo drew his own sword, trying to avoid Abigail's accusing eyes as he and the others joined Johann's men in the front lobby. "You guys stay back! Your lives are top priority!" Leo barked at the Heidin mages, who stood in a frightened cluster near a set of stairs. The man scrambled back, retreating into a side hallway.

Then, the ceiling bulged inwards as though bearing a heavy weight, and with a blizzard of wood chips and plaster, the ceiling gave way and a monstrous demon landed heavily on its reptilian legs. Around it landed dozens of chattering, red-skinned devils with long claws and beady eyes. The demon flared out its wide, bat-like wings and swished its reptilian tail through the air in excitement. **"How resourceful, Leo, fleeing to the Heidin Brotherhood to find a cure for the pact you made with me," **the demon commented, leering with its sharp teeth exposed. **"But I will not let you get away so easily. I will have what is mine!"**

Johann rounded on Leo, mingled horror and anger in his eyes. "What is this all about, Thraben boy?" he demanded, his voice hoarse. "What have you done? And you had the nerve to drag my men and I into it!"

"It doesn't matter anyway, boss," one of Johann's men said boldly. "If we kill these sons of bitches, then it's all right, ain't it?"

That was all that the Kessig Cathars needed. With a war cry, the men surged across the entrance hall with weapons raised, and the devils rushed to counter-attack. Sword and mace met claw and fang, while the demon pointed a clawed finger down the hall. **"Slay them! All of them!"** it barked, and a cluster of devils gleefully galloped down the hall, pouncing on the screaming, hapless Heidin mages. Leo winced and looked away, but not before he saw shredded green robes and sprays of human blood soak the walls. He saw his last chance for freedom vanish as the Heidin mages were slaughtered.

The demon now lumbered down the hallway, shaking the floor with every step of its wide feet. It tore its claws through one Kessig Cathar, rending the man in half as it advanced to Leo. It didn't even wince as Rick fired a bolt and the steel-tipped projectile stabbed into its left shoulder. Abigail raised her hands, white mana flooding her hands as she conjured a wide barrier that took up the hallway. With a single headbutt, the demon shattered the barrier and kept coming, its flaming eyes fixed on Leo.

With a cry, Leo slashed his sword through the air, unleashing a sheet of holy flames that washed over the demon in an instant. Still the demon didn't stop, its skin merely blistered in patches from the fiery assault. Instead of striking, however, the demon gestured Abigail, Jorge, and Rick. The three of them cried out and collapsed to the hardwood floor when devils pounced on them, pinning them to the floor. Rick's crossbow dropped and Abigail's white mana suppressed by the ethereal bindings.

By now, at least half the devils had fallen in combat, but the last of the Kessig Cathars perished, the man falling to the floor in bloody pieces. The remaining devils happily scampered over and clustered around their master, taunting Leo with their wicked eyes. At the demon's command, two devils pounced on Leo faster than he could react, their heavy bodies and sharp claws pinning him painfully to the floor. Leo grunted and wriggled against the two red-skinned beasts sitting on top of him, his sword falling out of reach. He strained to wrap his fingers around his weapon's hilt, but the devils punched their claws into his arms, trapping them in place and drawing hot blood.

"You'll... never get anything form me," Leo gasped, feeling sweat soak his hair and forehead. He tried to ignore the smarting pain from the devils' claws.

"**But I think I will," **the demon sneered, taking a few heavy steps forward. **"And so will my master."**

"Your..." Leo repeated numbly, unsure if he had heard that right. The demon had a master? Who could that possibly be?

"There's no use wasting time, Leo," reprimanded a new voice, one Leo had never heard. From the shadows stepped a man of moderate build, his body cloaked in voluminous black robes. The boots on his unseen feet stomped heavily on the floor and his sharp brown eyes watched Leo without pity. He appeared to be middle-aged with a short tuft of beard and a beak nose, but otherwise he was fairly unremarkable.

Leo finally gave up his struggling, panting for breath. "And who might you be? Don't tell me you're the demon's master. I've seen much more impressive Skirsdag cult ringleaders than you. Killed some, too."

The man smiled with mock pity. "I'm not with the Skirsdag cult, Leo. They are beneath my notice and they can't even grasp how old or affluent with demonic magic that I actually am."

Feeling lost, Leo gawked at the man. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Keeping my end of my own bargain," the man told Leo. "For nearly three centuries I have harvested the souls of one man per generation in our family, and your soul is the newest one I will offer to my demon partner. Immortality... at the price of others. Those were the terms."

Something clicked in Leo's mind. "I had a vision in my dreams, one where I was warned about a family inheritance and the generations. This is it, isn't it? I'm next in line to fuel your pact with this demon, and you're my cursed ancestor who started all this?"

The man looked mildly impressed. "You had an ancestral recall? Interesting, but it won't save you. The Heidin Brotherhood is wiped out, and if you don't give me your soul now, Leo, I'll start killing these friends of yours."

Leo flinched. "Don't you hurt them!" He recalled the pact he had made and now he knew that someone had indeed been standing in the shadows, watching the scene. _This _man.

The demon chuckled. **"You know, Hendrick, the souls of these others look delicious. Perhaps I could have them instead of Leo's? Three for the price of one!"**

The man named Hendrick considered this. "A fair proposition, but I can't have Leo remembering all this. What do you say, Leo? Offer your friends' lives and have your memory of me wiped, or give yourself and have your friends endure your absence?"

"L...Leo, don't cave to their terms," Abigail pleaded. "I don't want to lose you!"

"And if I gave your life in my place, I wouldn't deserve to live anyway," Leo argued, then turned to the demon. "You've been following me, haven't you? You waited until I was on the brink of death during that mission in Stensia, then made your move."

"**Yes, as I has been for all the others," **the demon acknowledged. **"What a clever lad you are. A shame that you might die."**

The devils piled on top of Rick, Jorge and Abigail sank their claws into their human prey, slowly digging deeper while spilling blood everywhere. All three of them cried out in pain, but they couldn't break free. "Those devils will keep going until they are dead or until you make a decision, Leo," Hendrick warned him. "The demon is being generous, giving your this choice. Consider it a gift."

_Some gift, _Leo cursed, his heart thumping with dread. He couldn't turn around and look at Abigail and the others, but he knew that they could hear him. "Abigail, my love... look after Theodore for me, okay? Raise him well."

"Leo, I -" Abigail protested.

"Don't argue!" Leo bit back, his mind whirling. There was definitely only one right option, and there was no way out. "I'm not buying my freedom with your life! Or Rick's or Jorge's! This is all my fault and it's my burden to bear."

Abigail made a choking sob. "L-Leo, dear... is this why you were so determined to leave Thraben and get to Kessig? To find a way to break your pact with this demon? You hid all this from me! Your _wife_!"

"I didn't want to burden you with the knowledge," Leo choked, feeling tears welling in his eyes. "There was nothing you could do anyway. No one could help but the Brotherhood. Now that they're dead, I'm down to my last choice. I'm giving my life so you can live, Abigail." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I love you very much. Don't ever forget that."

"I..." Abigail sputtered as the demon started lumbering toward Leo with its claw outstretched, mingled black and blue mana gathering on its palm. "Leo, I..."

Leo didn't say anything else, and instead tried to calm himself as he felt the demon's clawed hand clasped itself around his head and began to leech his very essence from his brain. The sensation was almost relaxing, like having a cool torrent of water flood through his head. He felt his thoughts grow fuzzy and distant...

*o*o*o*o*

Abigail could feel the weight and, more importantly, the claws of the devils piled on top of her, but she ignored all that as she watched her husband's soul get siphoned out of his body and into the demon's palm in a colorful display of black and red mana while Hendrick watched with satisfaction, his ancient eyes cold.

_That bastard! _Abigail howled in her head as she stared daggers at Hendrick. _Taking the souls of others to fuel his pact with a demon... the coward! I felt so angry at Leo a moment ago for dragging himself into that pact, but it's all this man's fault! _She clenched her hands into fists and bared her teeth. _I'll kill him! I'll kill him for what he's done to my family!_

With a soft puff of mana, Leo's body evaporated into vapors, the soul-sucking ritual complete. The demon sat back on its haunches, running its long, barbed tongue over its shiny teeth. **"Exquisite, Hendrick," **the beast commented. **"I've been waiting for this for so long."**

"We have," Hendrick had to agree. "Have your devils drag these people out of the manor and kill them. I don't want any witnesses. Leo had only the illusion of control of the situation."

The demon chuckled again. **"Exactly my thoughts! Minions, take them outside and feast on them! Today is a good day!"**

The devils broke out into hungry chatters, rising to drag their human prey out the front doors. Before they could make a move, however, a brilliant flash of golden light enveloped the whole room, making everyone cover and shield their eyes. Abigail distinctly heard the flap of huge, feathery wings and the rustle of robes.

"Evil beings, begone!" a woman's strong voice shouted, and the sudden squeals and shrieks of injured devils filled the air as an unseen weapon slashed through the air. Abigail heard the splatters of hot devil blood being spilled and the demon's indignant howls of dismay. The unseen visitor kept up her assault, and Abigail felt the devils that clung to her release their grip as they died.

"**An angel? I don't think so," **the demon rumbled. **"Hendrick! We will slay this bird-woman and – urgh!"**

The angel's weapon sank into flesh and the demon let loose a pained howl that shuddered the entire manor. Abigail scrambled forward on all fours, opening her eyes as the angel's light slowly dimmed. Her eyes watered against the brightness, but she could distinctly see Leo's short sword lying on the wood floor ahead of her. Abigail lunged and seized the weapon in her right hand, scrambling to her feet with her heart hammering her chest. The black-robed Hendrick had stumbled back, shielding his face with his hands. Abigail slowly marched toward him with the sword held at the ready. She had never really trained with such weapons, but Hendrick was unarmed, and Abigail had a hell of a lot of payback to get.

The angel's spear stabbed deep into the demon's chest, piercing its leathery hide and spilling dark blood. Wincing, the demon seized the spear and tore it out of his own chest, slashing his claws across the robed angel's chest. The angel cried out as she was thrown against the wall, crashing in a confused pile of wings and sky-blue robes. The demon lunged after her with its claws outstretched and its wings flapping, and the two of them grappled in a immortal struggle.

Meanwhile, Abigail charged at the hapless Hendrick with Leo's sword, shouting in rage and retribution as she plowed the sharp blade into the man's gut. Hendrick howled as the weapon pierced him, but he only smiled mockingly and backed up a few steps. "The demon makes me immortal and gives me more power than you can imagine," he reminded her. "Did you forget? Here's a remind,er just in case." He flicked a few fingers, and Abigail shrieked and crumpled under the pressure of a mental attack that seemed to fry her brain. Hot red and black mana seared her vision and thoughts, threatening to engulf her in a world of white-hot pain and magic.

Then the pressure stopped.

Slowly, Abigail climbed to her feet again, whirling around to see what the hell was going on. The angel had recovered her spear and had planted its point into the demon's head, and the demon's limp body began to sizzle and corrode as though doused in acid. Hendrick gasped and coughed blood, wheezing wetly. "No... my power! My power!" he gasped, staring at his hands. Wisps of black mana seeped from his fingers, vanishing into the air. He fell to his knees, his sword wound threatening his suddenly mortal body. He tugged the weapon free and tossed it aside, but it was too late. He fell on his back, going pale as blood seeped onto the floor. With one last puff of breath, he went still.

A thick silence fell over the scene, then Jorge and Rick slowly made their way toward Hendrick's still form. "He's... really dead?" Jorge asked hesitantly.

"The bastard's dead," Abigail confirmed, then shakily walked over to the angel and fell to her knees, tears welling in her eyes as her grief came crashing though her mind all at once. "But Leo... he..."

The angel knelt before Abigail, gently taking the priestess in her arms. "Easy, child. He gave his life so you might live," she told the sobbing Abigail. "I could feel the process from above when I approached. I am so sorry if I arrived too late. I sensed the demon's presence and hurried to the best of my abilities."

"Well, at least Hendrick and the demon are dead," Rick offered in a hollow voice. "I mean, that's a victory in itself, right? Leo's avenged. He'd like that."

Abigail nodded mutely, burying her face in the angel's soft robes as she wept freely. "I-I guess so. Angel, what is happening? I f-felt something on the ride here..."

"The Archangel is free from her silver prison," the angel announced. "And with her came a new dawn to banish Innistrad's shadows. Humanity is safe once again, and the demons and ghouls and werewolves now have much to fear. But this one can be saved."

"What... oh. Karin!" Abigail realized, breaking free from the angel and turning around. Karin had woken up, and the red-furred werewolf had been left lying at the other end of the entrance hall. Caution was in her eyes and her ears were flat against her head.

The angel rose gracefully on her wings, extending a hand outwards and approaching the werewolf. "Avacyn has decreed that those afflicted with lycanthropy shall become the newest guardians of humanity. Poor soul, will you accept this gift and become a higher being?"

As though understanding, Karin sat on her hind legs like an obedient dog and sat still as the angel shattered the ropes and chains and pressed her hand to Karin's forehead. At once, Karin's monstrous body grew thinner and upright like a human's, taking on a more mellow form that radiated strong but gentle red and green mana.

"By the decree of Avacyn, you shall be one of the wolfir, guardians of the people," the angel declared. "No more will you slaughter those you once knew and loved. Rise, and assume your new duty."

"All's well that ends well, huh?" Rick said with more forced cheer. "I bet not even the Heidin guys could have pulled this off."

Abigail managed a watery smile. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Now, let's get going. We've been away from Thraben for too long, and I get the feeling that we'll be needed there."

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: **Just one more chapter to go!


	22. Epilogue

**ASCEND INTO DARKNESS**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Epilogue**

"On my signal," whispered a red mage with an auburn beard and a short, crooked scar under his left eye. He wore the long crimson robes of a Church pyromancer, and under his long velvet robes he wore tough leather armor secured with silver straps and brass buckles. Around him stood three more pyromancers and five Cathars armed with sharp-edged silver swords.

Abigail nodded once, clenching her fists and letting strong white mana radiate from between her fingers like a mist. It was early morning and the sun hadn't yet fully broken over the Nearheath horizon, and long, gray clouds minimized the sun's feeble rays. A small hut stood before the group, shabby and seemingly abandoned. Abigail and her companions knew better; she had sensed a number of skaabs in the basement, and the beasts' unholy life essence glowed in her vision like dull blue blobs.

The lead pyromancer counted down from three on his fingers, mouthing the numbers as he went. Jorge and Rick hung back, the former with healing magic on his palms and the latter with his crossbow raised in the ready position.

The countdown reached zero.

"Raaaah!" the pyromancer captain smashed his booted foot into the moldy front door, and with a blast of cracked wood the door crumbled to pieces in the shack's poorly lit living room. With a collective cry, the group charged into the room and down the wide stone steps leading into the basement, the pyromancers raising their flaming hands for light. The rough, damp steps led to a wide, half-lit basement cluttered with bubbling vats, bloodstained torture racks, and most disturbing of all, heaps of human bodies missing body parts that had been removed with surgical precision.

"Church bastards!" snarled the balding, purple-robed man who had occupied the room. Startled, he stumbled backwards against the far wall, his gnarled hands pressed against the brick surface.

"You can't hide your abominations from the angels, skaab stitcher," leered the pyromancer captain. He brandished a flaming hand at the cornered stitcher. "And you're not getting out of this alive."

The stitcher's face broke into a crazed smile as he raised his hands. "You've got it backwards, holy man."

From the shadows lumbered a quartet of towering, broad-shouldered skaabs whose rotted heads nearly scraped the high ceiling. Long, stitched seams cris-crossed their bodies and three of the skaabs had multiple brawny limbs, while the last one had two heads and scythes for hands.

Rick squeezed his trigger and loosed a bolt. The projectile hissed through the air and punched into a skaab's pale, greasy forehead, sizzling into its brains. With a blast of gore and liquids, the holy water that had coated the bolt tip exploded and took the whole skaab's head with it. The body suddenly lurched and stumbled.

"Fine work!" thundered the pyromancer captain. He and the other pyromancers thrust out their hands, filling the lab with blinding blasts of flames that washed over the lumbering skaabs. Two of them collapsed into piles of ashes and bones, while the other two groaned and pushed themselves through the vicious flames.

Screeches echoed from the corners of the lab as several human-sized skaabs leaped from the shadows, their fingers outstretched like claws. Men screamed as the unnatural beings tore into their flesh, and Abigail winced as a pyromancers and two swordsmen fell to the marauders.

Right before a skaab could land its claws on Rick, Abigail thrust her hand out and a shining barrier popped up between Rick and the undead attacker. The skaab's chipped fingernails raked uselessly against the pearly barrier, giving Rick time to draw back and impale another humanoid skaab's head with a holy water-enhanced bolt.

The swordsmen carved their swords through their undead foes, toppling one skaab after another. One wounded swordsman stumbled back, blood leaking from deep claw marks on his chest. With a touch of Jorge's magic, the wounds sealed closed.

As the last of the skaabs fell, the pyromancers advanced on the skaab stitcher himself. "And now for you," the captain boomed, and he flung a single sizzling fireball through the damp, stuffy air in a flash of light. The skaab stitcher howled as he was vaporized into a ball of ashes, causing the lab to go silent.

"We're not done yet," the pyromancer captain huffed, sweat running down his face as he bunched up his muscles. "To truly defeat a skaab stitcher, you must destroy not the monsters but the lab." Fierce red mana welled up around the man like an aura, and the other surviving pyromancers imitated the move. Knowing better than to stick around, Abigail motioned to the other men and scrambled up the rough stairs, leading the way out of the blast radius.

Just as Abigail and the others sprinted out of the front doorway, a great rumbling wall of fire roiled out of the basement door and erupted, incinerating the house. Crouching low, Abigail threw up a dome barrier that encased her and the men, allowing the flames to harmlessly wash against the golden surface. Seconds later, the pyromancer squad marched up and out of the ruins, smug grins on their faces.

"Another good catch, Abigail," the pyromancer captain beamed. "That man had been terrorizing the area for weeks. I thought we'd never find his hideout." By now, the sun had risen over the hills and filled the air with soft gold light. Several trade carriages rolled leisurely across the dirt road, probably headed to one of the nearby towns.

"It was nothing," Abigail said modestly. "Just doing my job."

"Doing it well," the captain insisted. "Looks like our work is done. Let's take the carriage back to Thraben."

*o*o*o*o*

"Hey, we're finally on break. Why the rush?" Rick asked Abigail with amusement as the two of them walked down Abigail's neighborhood in Thraben's suburbs. Abigail had a quick, energetic stride and Rick had to jog to keep up.

Abigail smiled easily. "Did you forget? Today is Theodore's first day and I don't want him to be late."

Recognition dawned on Rick's face. "Oh... today he starts pre-school, right?"

"That's right. My son's finally going to start," Abigail declared proudly, marching up her house's front steps and swinging open the door. "I can't wait to hear what his first day will be like!"

Rick followed his friend in the house, not wanting to miss this moment. Abigail called out her son's name, and the excited little kid came rushing down the stairs from the second floor, excitement on his round face. His babysitter followed close behind, a young woman with a light gray outfit and a bandana over her blonde hair.

"Mommy!" Theodore wrapped his arms around his mother's legs in a tight hug. "Am I going now? Am I?"

"He has his dad's sense of adventure," Rick commented brightly, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, yes he does," Abigail glowed, running her hand through her son's hair. "Theodore, are you all ready for pre-school? You're going to meet lots of boys and girls your age to learn and play with!"

"I wanna go!" Theodore insisted, pumping his fists. Smiling again, Abigail took her son's hand and led him through the neighborhood while Rick followed Abigail and the babysitter went home. The pre-school, a three-story brick building, was located near Abigail's neighborhood and when she and her son reached the pre-school's grounds they were greeted by dozens of other chattering kids and their parents. The sun was bright overhead and the air was warm, and before she let go of her son's hand, something crossed Abigail's mind.

Abigail knelt before her son while Rick stood nearby. "Theodore, I want to give you a little present. A good-luck charm for your first day."

Curious, Theodore chewed on his lower lip. "What is it, mommy?"

Digging a hand into her uniform's pocket, Abigail fished out a small silver Avacyn collar charm and held it out on her flat palm. "This is a gift to remind you that you're never alone, Theodore dear. It's the symbol of Avacyn, the nice angel who loves everybody."

Theodore slowly reached out his hand, accepting the gift with gratitude. "Thanks, mommy."

Abigail's throat tightened as she recalled where this charm had come from. On the day of her and Leo's marriage, Leo had given it to her as proof of their love, a trinket that had been passed down in his family. "Wear her symbol with honor, Theodore, a sign of faith upheld and honest deeds bravely done."

Theodore looked confused. "What is honor?"

Abigail reached out and tenderly ran a hand down her son's cheek. "It means that you're a kind and good-hearted boy, Theodore, and that everyone will love you."

"Did daddy have honor too?"

Seven months had passed since Leo's death and Theodore had handled it surprisingly well, but Abigail could only guess what was going through the boy's mind. Still, she nodded and said, "Yes. Your dad was an honorable man and everyone loved him. Most of all, you and I loved him." She embraced her son with a quick hug. "Have a good day, Theodore. Make me proud of you."

"I'll make you super proud of me! I'll be the most honorable boy ever!" Theodore exclaimed boldly, pocketing the silver trinket and jumping in excitement.

Abigail laughed as she stood to her full height. "Wonderful! Now get a move on, or you'll be late." She and Rick watched the boy trot off and join the throng of kids crowding through the front door, then Abigail turned on her heel and walked leisurely back through the neighborhood. "I wonder what else I should do this morning," she wondered out loud.

Rick shrugged with a small smile. " I dunno. Something fun? I hear there's a new theater opening downtown. Maybe we could check it out."

"Well, whatever I do, I'd like to take it easy," Abigail commented. "I think I've earned it."

"We both have, after all we've been with," Rick agreed. "I think humanity as a whole ought to get a little slack."

Abigail laughed again. "Yeah. I think you're right."

**END.**

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: **I would like to thank **Melkor44**, **Ragnarok666**, **BeastOfTruth**, **Endlos Nacht**, **JesTeeDee**, **Dr. Faust**, **AwsumSauce**, **Garjzla abr Eldrvarya Sundavar**, **DoahShadow**, **Raptor1533**, **SpringRiverImagination**, and **a bit of gravity** for the reviews, favorite story alerts, and other forms of support.


End file.
